Who Will You Believe
by SLRisme
Summary: Gaz is gone and everyone is blaming Zim for her disappearance and now the alien is fighting for his life with questions. Who has Gaz? Why did they take her? What does this have to with Tallest Purple? Will he save Earth? And...Did he love her? Bad summary
1. Believe Me Not

888888888888

888888888888

AHHHHH!! IT'S…

Me, duh…

Yes, yes, 'still no Naruto'? I'm sorry, terribly sorry, but I just don't fully know how too start off a thing like that, so… I did this instead! So, review if you like, hell; give me hate comments if you like!

The first chapter won't make so much sense, but I will type others so you can get it… Just be calm about it!

So… Let me say 'I DO NOT OWN INVADER ZIM!'

And start.

888888888888

Title: Pulling The Wrong Trigger On Him

"I won't lose too this… Earthling…"

With words being said from the 17-year-old Irk alien….

GS5.Two things before I go on… One: In my story he's 17, get over it. Two: I do not know if it was 'Irk' or 'Irken', so I picked both… Oh yeah, I also made Zim a BIT muscular then before, but just a BIT.GS5

A snarl forming onto his face, as he used his some what muscular hand too push himself away from the side off the cliff, just missing the blow from the blade by only a few centimeters. With another battle cry from the pale male, Dib swung the glowing Orange blade around again, only too get a cry from Zim, his green 'hands' going against his shoulder too try and stop the flowing blood.

"**I didn't kill her, earthling Dib! I wouldn't!**"

"**LIAR****!**"

Another battle cry from Dib, and he swung his acid covered blade at Zim again, only too watch the alien move in a baroque way from him, making the human even more enraged at him. Before the human male knew it, he had fallen too the ground, at least for good luck away from the cliff, as Zim stayed behind at the cliff edge, gasping for air.

'_I have no weapons… Gir is no where too be seen and I can't contact him… I'm bleeding and it's going through my clothes… I told filthy human boy Dib I didn't take Gaz, and he still won't let down on this fight… And worst of I have no idea WHERE Gaz is!'_

"I bet the Tallest Ones are laughing…"

Instead of checking his wound like he was going too, he felt something barley touch his back, his eyes widening at what it was…

'_Never turn your back away from you enemies._'

With those words caustic said into his mind, he cried out in pain and lost hope.

With the blade being pulled out of the same shoulder that was already torn open, Zim turned around too only stare at the filthy human male with a despondent look. Tears were now racing down his pale cheeks, as his fists grabbed onto the collar of Zim's shirt, the human male not caring if blood was on his hands now, shouting out words too the alien that just weren't fading in.

Dib's tears were for his dead sister.

His attacks were for his dead sister Zim didn't kill.

And the tear falling down the alien's cheek was for the lost of his best friend, the one who cared.

Closing his eyes because that was the only thing he could do in this hapless situation, something dark purple shinned in the blurriness of his sight; only too have his eyes snap back open. On something that seemed like an over size flying surf board, which it wasn't, stood a female with purple eyes and a S.I.R with her. There is only female who knew that was like that…

Tak.

"**BITCH! IT WAS YOU WHO KILLED HER!**"

Screaming out with something with rage and betrayal, the scarlet eyes stared at the brown eyes of the human; the alien gave him the most hated look of his life. It seemed as though he hated Dib and Tak more then anyone else, not even Red and Purple and their own lies too him seemed even worse.

Grabbing onto his wrists, the human could only hold back a yell as Zim pulled the human male against his green covered blood shirt, seeing the rage in his eyes almost made him want too run. In fact he would of, but he was being hold onto.

"You killed her yourself, didn't you? **HUH**? You never cared about her, you only wanted me dead, and THAT'S IT. Even when I gave you my trust and honor, you went out of your filthy way too find a way too get me. And you knew that Gaz wouldn't let you though, so you break me down. Break me down all the way…"

"Zim, what are you…?"

"SHUT UP."

In a harsh voice he had said this, raising one 'hand' up in the air as Zim brought it back down with all of his force, going across Dib's face as though he was his new punching bag. The left side of Dib's glasses broke, the broken side going down the tip of his eyebrow, making it bleed as his cheek was now red, maybe even turning blue. That wasn't what hurt Dib the most; it was the fact that Tak watched all of this happen.

"You killed her yourself, and you blamed me for it, you told everyone that knew I was an alien that I did it. You knew that I wanted Gaz as my queen, my queen that would always be by me, and that made you hate her even more. You killed her, Dib; you killed your own sister! I WAS BLAMED FOR IT!"

His hand rose up again, bringing down another smack on his other cheek, not noticing the figure flying close in front of him, his eyes only on Dib.

"I loved Gaz… Yes, you useless, dishonorable human, I know what love is and I did love her. And that made you sick, too have an alien like me love a beautiful woman like Gaz, and you didn't want it. Yet; some how you can have Tak, you disgust me…"

"Zim… You're going insane… I don't care anymore about you with my sist…"

"**LIES**!"

Before his hand could go down on the human's face again, his body was lifted up off the ground, watching himself go higher and higher up in the air, as he turned his head around too see who had him. With a snarl, the scarlet eyes stared at the despondent yet; raging dark purple eyes of the female, she pulled him up even more too place him on the flying surf board thing.

"Zim… You need too calm down... Zim, are you listening?!"

No matter about her shouts at him, his mind wasn't working right, the blood lose was just making him dizzy, and another problem was that no one seemed too care. Of course they didn't, they believed that he had killed Gaz. Tak's shouts were quickly as a scream took over, something hitting the flying object they were both on, making both of the figures fall off the item.

At this, the human male had dropped his blade, ran up the cliff too catch Tak in his arms.

Zim wasn't as lucky.

His hand grabbed onto the side of the rocky cliff, it had too be at least over 100 feet off the ground, and every time he tried too her his 'Spider Legs' out, it wasn't working, and the dizziness still wasn't helping. Well; freakin' 'duh' it wasn't helping.

"Hold on, Zim! I'm coming!"

Tak's voice was one of the things that came through his 'ears'; the other item was a person was laughing as though he had heard the best joke ever.

He tried too look up at who was laughing as he hung onto the side of the cliff with one hand, his other shoulder too weak too hold himself up, as he realized he was only looking through one eye. Then, he felt his blood running down his cheek, great… Now he was bleeding through an eye, just great.

What was worse was what he saw in the sky.

A spaceship was now floating in the sky, not just any spaceship, but an Irken space ship, with two figures standing at the edge of it, leaning against the rails. Both of them were tall, one was red and the other was purple, the red one was laughing as though this was the last laugh he would give in his life, as the purple one just stood there with a frown upon his features.

Red and Purple, the Tallests, make matters even better…

"Zim, I'm here and… ZIM!"

Tak's scream was now filling the air with the same laughter from the Red tallest laughter as Zim could not hold on any longer, his hand slipping off. His eyes closed as he waited too hit the ground below him, which was most likely filled with sharp rocks and what not, just too make things even better.

His eyes snapped open when he heard a scream.

Not Tak or Dib's scream… Someone else's scream…

"_By the Tallest… Could it be…_?"

Zim whispered too himself as the scream became even louder, screaming his name as though it was the female's last scream ever heard.

And with her scream the situation became…

OH WAIT! I'm so sorry, I did not tell you how the beginning of this story started! Here, let me go on with the beginning of this story… How it all started!

Don't worry, he'll still be falling when we get back, but let us go back in time too the beginning of this story…

888888888888

Okay, so that's the end of chapter one!

Fully, I didn't truly like it; I bet most of you won't like it either… Too much OCness… Ness… I guess it was okay though.

Review and tell me what you liked and didn't like!

Okay then… See you soon!!

888888888888


	2. Green Isn't A Good Color On Violet

888888888888

888888888888

Hello, it's me.

I can not say I was truly proud of the last chapter, hell; I can't say I'm fully proud of this story. I've already made a lot of mistakes, and it has only been chapter one! That's life for you though, and I want too finish this story.

Reviews would be nice, even if you tell me the story rather sucks, it would still give me some idea where I'm at.

But that's just too picky, isn't it… ;)

CUSING ALSO! Sorry… Didn't put that last time

So, let me apologize here and now if you hated the story, my apologizes, and also say…

'**I DO NOT OWN INVADE ZIM' **

So… Here I go…

888888888888

Title: Green Isn't A Good Color On Violet

"… '_A day of worry is more exhausting than a week of work…' _You humans with your tiny minds, surely a week of work is much harder! The cookie lies!"

"I WANNA COOKIE!"

"I just gave you mine, Gir!"

"Aw… Where'd he go?"

Stiffing a laugh, Gaz shook her head as the two argued about the cookie and the fortune that had gotten from a Chinese food place. The three of them, Gaz, Zim, and Gir in his green dog suit that everyone thought was a dog with just green fur and a large head, dip-shits for being that dumb, were walking down the concrete sidewalk.

Gaz, instead of playing her Gameslave, the new one with the vampire piggies that shot out acid, she was talking with Zim and Gir. Erm… Actually, she was truly talking too Zim while she would just give another comment too Gir and pass him another fortune cookie that would only please him more.

"So… Did this day surprise you more then your new game, Gaz?"

"Wouldn't the game also be with the surprise, earthling?"

Silence.

Was an amazing word too state what sound happened after her comment, until a few seconds later when he started laughing a smile broke across her face, brushing her long, violet hair away from her amber eyes. At that action, he had stopped laughing, and stared at her, while he barley even noticed Gir was rolling in the road.

'_Human Gaz has always had such a charisma smile… Sometimes… Most of the time… All of the time it just makes me sick in the head too know that I would get killed if my planet knew of our friendship… Let alone my feelings… Stupid, filthy human girl did this on purpose!'_

"**Gir**!"

A loud cry broke his thoughts, Zim lifting up his head as his eyes caught sight of the car coming by, and it wasn't slowing down. The driver was probably… Oh, that word humans used when they had too much too drink… 'Toxic' or… Something alone the lines, but either way, the person wasn't slowing down.

"Heellllooo! Will you be friends with my taco and me?!"

And too make matters better, Gir was still Gir…

"I'm coming!"

And Gaz running into the street too get Gir when the car was only a few seconds away also wasn't helping!

"Watch out!"

With that shout from the alien, his 'hand' reached back behind himself as he pressed his back for something, then, his spider legs came out, jumping into the street just in time too get Gaz and Gir out of the road, for only his own accident too happen.

The car never did stop, and sense it didn't stop, Zim didn't have enough time too get out of the way, throwing Gaz and Gir onto the concrete sidewalk. Rushing past him like he was nothing, the spider legs were ripped off, with nothing balancing him up, his body fell too the ground, crashing down on it with a cry.

"Zim! You okay?"

Gaz had asked, her voice holding a calm tone too it yet; her voice sounded like it was cracking at the middle of her sentence, pushing Gir off too the side too see if Zim was okay. With his eyes closed though, his body laying on the ground as though he had just been shot, he didn't seem okay.

"Zim… Come on, open your eyes… It couldn't have been that bad of a fall…"

His eyes still stayed close though…

"Don't joke like this… Come on, if this is a joke you'll face your worst nightmare…"

Even when she gave off a little laugh, he still didn't budge...

"**ZIM**!"

"Ah by the Tallests… **What**?!"

He had given the same euphemism tone back too her as he open one eye, grinning madly as he pushed himself off the ground, brushing the dirt off himself as though nothing had happened. Gaz had just stared up at him with a glare and a snarl, sighing miserably and turned away from him, not realizing they were still on the road.

Looking back at her, he watched her long, violet hair blow against the wind as though even nature was torturing him with these… 'Feelings'… Lifting out his hand towards her, he waited as her own soft, pale, human hand grabbed into his, as he pulled her up off the ground with one hard tug. Unfortunately, or fortunately, she had fall against his chest with a hard and loud 'thud', knocking the breath out of her.

"I've always needed a hero…"

"…Huh…?"

He almost didn't hear her because of her breathless tone, but he barley heard her last sentence, which almost knocked him off his own feet. "Like in Gameslave 2, the hero was actually an alien; I guess I've always needed one…" Her own head lifted up, looking at him with a soft smile that he had never seen on her, as she leaned close too him, only an inch away from his lips.

Then leaned close, only a few centimeters away as his lips were about too touch her own…

"MASTURE! I WANNA GO HOME AND WATCH THE PIGGIES!!"

And then Gir had too say something…

Pushing away from each other as though they had been just fighting, the two of them walked towards Gir, Gaz's violet hair covering her scarlet cheeks, as Zim had nothing too cover his blushing cheeks.

"MASTURE! You're a dark emerald and look a bit flushed, are you getting sick?!"

"No Gir, I'm fine…"

"Buuuutttt… I can make you some soup and by tacos too make you feel better!!"

"No Gir, I'm really fine… And I don't fully believe tacos would make me better if I was sick."

"They make Gir better!"

Stiffing another laugh, Gaz and Zim walked down the sidewalk, not looking at each other, but with smiles on their faces as they both were thinking about the almost kiss… Like I had put though, _almost_ kiss, which was not truly a kiss. So, they were now both blushing in embarrassment as the two watched Gir skip up the concrete walk, singing the Doom song.

'_One day I will find out what's wrong with that robot…'_

Zim thought, calmly about too walk faster too his home until he heard Gaz cough slightly, meaning she was about too say something, like a compliment or something, that's how she usually started things like that anyway.

"By the way… That surprise you did today, you know that dat… That hanging out thing was fun… I was really shocked when I found out you got me the new Gameslave 17, it was really sweet of you…"

"Of course, earthling Gaz… It was just a gift for a close friend…"

They both had stopped on the sidewalk, where they turned too the left street, the street where Gaz lived as Zim smiled down at her. He actually wasn't that short anymore, sure, smaller then some humans, but he had gained an average height… For humans anyway…

"This is my street, I better go… But thanks for this day; it was great, even though I can't tell Dib about it."

"Ha… Filthy human boy would surely hunt after me if he knew about this… But I guess it would be worth it too see the look on his face…"

Both smiled, not noticing Gir was pulling something out of his head…

"So… Here's my way of saying thanks…"

With that, her left hand grabbed onto his collar, pulling him down a bit as her right hand was now against his right cheek, and Gaz placed a kiss on his lips. He stayed in that position for a few moments, his cheeks a dark emerald, his eyes widen as he didn't even notice a bright light shinned on and off behind him. Finally, he closed his eyes and kissed back, another light shinned on and off, as they pulled away a few seconds later.

"See ya, Zim. You better be ready when we play Gameslave 17 at your house tomorrow, cause this earthling is going too kick your alien butt at it!"

With a smirk, a half smile and a wink, she walked away down the street; leaving him standing there was a dumbfounded smile on his face.

"MASTURE!! I got pictures of you and Gazzy kissing, and you sure do look STOO-PID in these pictures!!"

"Gir, as your master, give me those pictures!"

"Never!!"

With that said, the two creatures from another planet ran down the street, the Sun slowly fading behind them as they left Gaz walking down the street with a smile.

"Green was never a good color on Violet…"

A male voice mumbled, a laugh coming after the sentence as the male knew that Zim wouldn't be playing Gameslave 17 with Gaz tomorrow…

888888888888

So… Give me a review and tell me what you liked and didn't like!

Okay… So… Bye then, and have a great day!!

888888888888


	3. Zim Wouldn't!

888888888888

888888888888

Hello, it's me.

I can not say I was truly proud of the last chapter, hell; I can't say I'm fully proud of this story. I've already made a lot of mistakes, and it has only been chapter one! That's life for you though, and I want to finish this story.

Reviews would be nice, even if you tell me the story rather sucks, it would still give me some idea where I'm at.

But that's just to picky, isn't it… ;)

**This part in the story is going to be kinda harsh, cruel, and other what not things… Warning there.**

_**CUSING ALSO**_!

So, let me apologize here and now if you hated the story, my apologizes, and also say…

'**I DO NOT OWN INVADE ZIM' **

So… Here I go…

888888888888

"You won't get away with this, you…"

"**Shut up**."

The skinny, green 'hand' went across the face in a harsh, and of course cruel, manner, the Violet color hair female merely only cried out. The tall, really tall, figure stood over the woman that was chained up against the hard, cold wall, blood running down her pale lip. Upon her left eye was a black eye, as she stared at the towering figure above her, a snarl on her face as she tried her best to ignore the pain.

Burning Scarlet eyes stared down at the bleeding figure, leaning over merely a few inches away from her face, his 'hand' cupping her chin, pulling her face closer to his own face. The female human was truly mutilated, no doubt there, from the gashes and other odds and ends, it was easy to see.

…Staring into this creature's eyes was much more horrifying then the cuts…

"Answer my question, now Earthling!"

"I… I… What was your damn question?!"

"**WHERE. IS. ZIM**?"

"Not here, this isn't the place you called 'Earth'. And by the way, why do you care? You're the one who kicked him off your planet!"

The alien stared down at her, 'hand' tightening around her chin as Gaz cried out again, being pushed back against the wall, again. Coughing, also letting spit and blood run down her chin, her eyes stared at the towering figure that was just standing in front of her, snarling.

'_This has to be what Zim called the 'Tallests', but this is only one guy and… Is this Red?_'

"Yes, Earthling, I am the mighty Red." Seeing her own fascinated yet; angered look, a smirk crossed his features, standing proudly, tall above her. "I can read your thoughts, and I guess Zim is here, some where…"

Reading her thoughts again, the towering alien snarled again, standing even more straight as he stared down at her, rolling his Red eyes at her.

"I, Red, one of the mighty Tallests, have come to this place you call 'Earth' to find someone named 'Zim'. And I know you know him well; I was watching you two when you gave him that strange lip contact thing you Earthlings always do. Which is other good reason why he is now banished from our world; he has a human relationship with an '_**Earthling**_'."

Noticing how he snarled the last word, Gaz merely passed him a snarl back, waiting from him to go on; she couldn't do anything else anyway.

"I have looked through things more closely then Purple has, ah yes; Purple by the way is…"

"Another Tallest, I know, Zim told me _**ALL**_ about you guys…"

The two figures passed each other a snarl, then went on when the male alien coughed.

"Yes, he most likely has… '_**Earthling**_'. While I went through the sections again about banished '_invaders_', I noticed something. _**Something very bad**_. Zim has been keeping contact with someone, someone he shouldn't have."

"Who, Tak?"

"That smeet? No, Earthling, someone far more important then her, and why does she matter anyway? Wasn't she also banished? Ugh… _**Nevermind about her**_. I must be guessing that you don't know who I'm talking about, or…"

With his words not even being finished, a 'hand' was smacked across her face before Gaz even realized it, crying out in shock, also pain, as she stared at the figure. His 'hand' had cupped her chin again, pulling her closer then before as his breath could be felt on her face, raging Red eyes staring down at the female. It actually kind of scared her…

"_**WHERE. IS. GOLD**_?"

"_W… Who_?"

Stuttering her sentence, Red stared down at the female, long, cold, and hard as he finally let go of her pale chin after long moments. '_Zim is right… They are cruel, and for my luck I have to deal with Red, the one Zim said was the cruelest…_' Biting her lip, hoping he didn't read her thoughts, she noticed his eyes staring up at the ceiling, he looked liked he was thinking.

Good, he didn't read her thoughts.

"Ugh… I guess you, '_**Earthling**_', have no idea what I'm speaking of. I do know though that Zim knows where Gold is." Looking towards her, Red saw her bloody, arched eyebrow as he rolled his eyes, sighing rather annoyed.

"Gold is a previous Tallests that we had, out of all of the Tallests we've had, she was one of the only three females that have been Tallests... A while ago we found out that she had become missing right before the meeting of another planet called 'Xexon', and all of us Irkens, believe that Zim did it."

"_**ZIM**_? Why would _**ZIM**_ have done such a thing? He hasn't even GONE back to his home planet!"

Red stared at her again, that same long, cold, and hard glare as before, shaking his head as his shoulders slumped down.

"You truly don't know, do you?"

"Know what? Hurry this up before I have to kill someone!"

Gaz raged on, pulling at the chains that were wrapped around her whole body, including her neck, also except her face though, as she screamed out in anger. While she raged on, the female missed the wicked grin on the Tallest face, as she kept screaming and screaming on until finally growing tired. Looking back at him, she saw that a despondent look was on his face features, then all of the sudden he looked down, shaking his head.

He actually looked… Broken…

"Long ago, before Zim came to this planet called 'Earth', he… He was a scientist at the time, making this devouring… Blob thing. And by 'accident', one of the Tallests at the time came into the lab to see what Zim had made, Zim saying that this thing would change the everything!"

"Changed everything indeed…Teal, her real name Liko, one of the Tallests at the time, was devoured by that thing, along with Carmine, his real name Spoon. I know, strange name, but it's true. After the two of them died, Purple and I have became the all mighty Tallests!"

"That though, does not change the fact that Zim still did kill them. Most people believe he was too much of a foolish smeet to actually have done such a thing. But even you, an Earthling, could tell that this was no accident. Zim did this on purpose, and Purple and I had to let it go."

"When we had the chance though to get him off the planet, we did, no question about that! We did it though to save the others, and ourselves, besides; we had no other choice in that situation. If we didn't get rid of him soon, surely all of us would die. _I… I do feel bad though for letting him go_."

Gaz stared at him, lost in thought as his eyes were closed, shaking his head miserably, both of them listening to the pouring rain outside. '_He actually seems upset that Zim was banished, and maybe he did care, and maybe he's not cru… No! Zim said Red was the worst out of them all!_'

Still, as she noticed that he was walking towards the paper, also noticing a piece of paper on the wooden object as well; she couldn't help but wonder is Zim was lying. '_He's lied before to me, would he lie about this too…?_' Biting her dried up blood lip, her eyes closed tightly, shaking her head madly as she stopped watching Red.

Red, his back turned away from his as his 'hand' ran across the white piece of paper, most of the paper was not in English, it was in Irken. As his hand ran across the paper, blood from Gaz's chin had gone upon Red's hand, and now he was smearing the blood right under the ending name at the bottom of the paper. The last words though were in English, as it wrote in scarlet words…

'_**If I do not get what I want, Gaz Membrane will die shortly, along with a few others.**_

_Signed By,_

_You Know Who_'

As pathetic as that sounds, that was really what was at the bottom…

With Gaz's eyes still closed, and Red's back turned from her, she didn't see the wicked grin from across his features as his eyes scanned the note.

Oh, what fun were they gonna have…

_**To be continued…**_

8888888

Fully, I didn't truly like it; I bet most of you won't like it either… Too much OCness… Ness… I guess it was okay though.

Review and tell me what you liked and didn't like!

Okay then… See you soon!!

8888888


	4. No Creature, No Human, No Irken

88888888

Good day to you, I hope, and indeed; it's me.

I have not updated in a while, I know by the E-mails and other things I have been getting, sorry about not updating. I just… Er… Did not want to, along with the fact I had no ideas on how to start this. Heck; I still do not know how to go along with this.

I know, I know… _**"Don't start a story unless you FINISH it!"**_

And I **will** finish it, I may only be 14-years-old and yeah, I'm rather foolish for not reading over my story and correcting it, but every and any writer knows what they have to do. They must finish their story to be a true story, and I **will**. So, do not give me such harsh E-mails about those things when I always finish my stories.

Ugh… I'm ranting, so let me just start, and I hope you enjoy reading this…

88888888

_Title: No One_

The jade black eyes stared in… In…

By the scientists of Earth, he did not even know what he was feeling.

It seemed that all of the emotions had been taken away by aliens as he watched in slow motion the firemen try to calm the raging fire down, his insides felt frozen up with no emotions as he watched his home slowly burn down. Tak, by his side in her human custom, was shaking him, screaming at him with words of false hope and despondency, by his eyes just stared at the house.

_His father's house._

_His sister's house._

_His house._

**THEIR HOME.**

Finally, his eyes looked towards Tak, who was staring at him with unspoken horror in her eyes, as they both watched the fire finally be taken out. There, in the middle of other houses, stood his in ashes. The firemen were speaking to him, but words were not hitting his senses, as he ran towards the ashes, his eyes catching a silver object that glistened within the ashes, wood, and other objects.

Dib fell to his knees, desperately digging through items to get the item.

The male finally pulled the silver, what he was guessing it was, paper to his glasses as he comprehended the words, realizing that it was Irken language. Tak and Mimi were coming from behind him, the firemen packing their items up in the truck, all eyes on Dib.

Only a few moments later, the male smashed the silver paper in one of his hands into a paper ball, his pale fingers gripping roughly into his jade black hair. Then, the first sound he made in about two hours, came out as a loud cry in anger, which turned into, what seemed to be, a roar of pure rage.

"**ZIM**!"

"…_What happened, Dib…?"_

Her voice was in a soft whisper, actually holding some kind of sensitivity in her tone, as Dib turned his eyes towards her, letting the silver ball slip into her hand. After un-crumbling it, her eyes scanned the words, a look of pure shock came over her features, her eyes catching his eyes again.

"…_I know that it is my people's language, but Zim would not do this, not to Gaz…"_

"**Oh, yes he would! He's insane as ever, and he wants Earth to be in his grasp as much now and he wanted to rule Earth a few years ago!"**

"_Dib, you're talking crazy, it may seem like this was Zim. It just… Can not be him…"_

"**Why, huh? Why can it not be him, Tak?!" **

"_Dib… He loved her."_

**Silence.**

"……Huh……?"

"Zim loved Gaz, I kno… We all know that he loved her, even your father knew before his death a few years ago. Your father was a wise man, and in such wisdom, his eyes could see love before the other two could see their own love."

"…_How do you…"_

"Know all of this? I might not truly be fond of Zim, but I've realized that my enemy has shown that he truly does… He does… Does…"

"…Does what…?"

"…Does deserve to be one of the mighty Tallests, for it would bring much to our people, including… '_Love_', the thing you humans call such a strong feeling. I once believed, like many other Irkens, that I should be the mighty ruler!"

He stared at her, both now sitting upon the cold, dark gray concrete ground, Mimi upon Dib's lap as they both stared at Tak, who seemed to be some-what lost in her own thoughts.

"I, along with Zim, have been sent here for… For nothing. We both were tricked, I resorted to anger, rage… Others would have done the same thing as I… Zim though, he though kept going on with life. He went to that thing we go to mostly everyday, er… 'Skool', from what they call it. He tries to get good 'grades', he tries to make friends, in fact, I've seen him actually save lives of humans.

I may not love him, nor truly care for him, but I can say this much, he should have become our ruler, and besides, he's quite tall now…"

They both laughed in the moonlight, but only a few seconds later, Dib's features darkened, eyes now staring holes into her own eyes.

"Then, who else could have written that letter, Tak?"

The question had hit her like a ton bricks.

Dark lavender eyes stared up at the crescent moon, confusion feeling her thoughts, as Dib had stood up, eyes closed to hold back the tears. As he walked away, his own thoughts were confusing him, a few tears running down his ash covered cheeks.

Tak sat there, not looking back towards Dib, not asking him where he was going, holding back her own sobs. Her face buried against Mimi's side, as the 'cat' merely growled, watching Dib walk away in rage. As the two lovers left each other, they did not notice the tall figure that stood upon the hill, a SIR by his side.

"_Gir… Are you sure you only read three living beings at the house…?"_

Gir, who sniffed and had tears rolling down his metal cheeks, nodded, closing his blood red eyes.

"_Yes master, I am sure by my readings."_

Zim stood there, staring long and hard, biting his bottom lip, green blood hitting the dirt ground that had come from his bottom lip. He ignored the pain, only feeling Gir push his face into Zim's leg pants, crying loudly into the night, as some of the ashes from the burned down house blew all around them.

A tear rolled down his cheek, leaving a burn mark as that pain wasn't close to the pain he was feeling in his heart.

'_Why would Dib burn down his house…? Where was Gaz…? Why is Tak just sitting there? Why did I hear my name being mentioned? What… Why… Huh…?'_

His thoughts were rushing through his mind, staring deeply at the burned down house, sliding down upon the side of the hill next to Gir. One arm wrapped around the small robot, letting the small android cry into his shoulder, his sweater soaking up the tears before it could hit his skin.

Then, instead of keeping on crying, a snarl had twisted upon his features.

"_Whatever happened to Gaz, I will find out, and no human, Irken, or any creature shall stand in my way."_

His eyes seemed too darkened, gritting his teeth, as Gir stared up at him in horror.

"**No one."**

…**To Be Continued…**

8888888

Alright, I am done.

So, review, E-mail me, whatever you please to do.

Just do something for me, please. 

Have a wonderful day.

8888888


	5. Hidden Irkens

88888888

Hello. I hope everyone is having a fantastic day.

So, I was going through my freakin' huge pile of E-mails, and I realized that I haven't done any of my fanfictions in a while. I've been busy with something else, and I just stopped my all of my fan fictions on here.

Well; I believe it's time to do another chapter to each of those stories!

I hope you enjoy this chapter, and if you do not, then I believe that sucks for you.

88888888

Title: Hidden Irkens

And with her scream the situation became a bit more hopeful, as though the Irken had just woken up from a bad dream, a nightmare that had never truly happened.

A light green, slim 'hand' grabbed onto Zim's own 'hand'.

His eyes looked up into the golden orbs looking down at him, the female figure leaning over a rock that was on the side of the cliff. He clung to her, tightly, letting the female Irken pull him up onto the rock next to her. Her smile was as bright as the Sun, or whatever that glowing thing was, maybe it was a flashlight, but her smile was great to see either way.

"You better be happy that I was here to save you, Zim."

"…I am happy, truly… B-But, is Gaz okay?"

"…She's not dead, if that's what '_okay_' means."

He smirked, nodding his head slightly as the two Irkens hid under the rocks.

"Alive is good. Did Red give you any trouble?"

"No, he left the spaceship, I had snuck inside and I unlocked Gaz. He didn't even know that I was there, but Purple knows that I'm on your side."

"Damnit."

The alien glared up at the spaceship that was floating through the air, listening to Red's menacing laughter fill the air. He caught a glimpse of the Tallest, Purple, who looked miserable, not even giving off a single laugh, not even a flicker of a smile. Red was delighted about the fact that Zim supposedly died, while Purple only seemed broken-hearted.

"Purple is on our side, Zim. He just wants to let go of Earth, just to leave you alone."

"…Did he help you get Gaz out of the spaceship?"

"Of course!"

"What happened?"

"It happened like this…"

To Be Continued…

88888888

That was short, but I don't care, I just want to lazy right now.

Please review; tell me what was liked/disliked, what could be better and what was good.

Have a great day!

88888888


	6. The Earthling's Side

88888888

It's been a while, huh? Wow, I was looking over my old stories and realized that I didn't finish some of the stories. This story being one of them. So, I'm going to try to continue this and accept my apology, but I don't remember how this story was going to go. Bare with me with this chapter.

Let me stop ranting and start.

88888888

_**Title: The Earthling's Side**_

Darkness surrounded her tall, thin body, golden orbs shimmering through the darkness. Gold let a sigh escape her lips as she turned down another hallway in the mighty ship, looking for some human that goes by the name 'Gaz'. After contacting Zim, she had found out that his Earthling lover had been taken away from his grasp. Using a sample of blood that Zim had and her personal tracker, Gold had figured out the coordinates of where this 'Gaz' was.

Right in the ship of her greatest enemy.

Other than a creak here and there, no noise was in the hip, only silence that would drive any sane person insane. She kept her head high though, hurrying along the shadows and by the walls to keep herself hidden from anyone's sight. After many more turns and hidden positions, she had finally found her target, a gasp leaving her green, non-human lips.

At the gasp the 17-year-old female lifted her head up, one of her ember color eyes clearly black and bruised. Her long, violet hair was wild and messy; there was an opened wound on the left, upper side of her forehead. Those lips that Zim loved so much were bleeding so much that blood traveled from her bottom lip to the end of her chin, droplets of blood landing under her chained feet.

"_G-Gold_?"

"Poor Earthling lover of Zim's, what have they done to you?"

Her calm voice harshly whispered as she strolled towards the chained girl, the tips of her fingers dancing over the side of her bruised cheek. After the contact made from the Irken's finger tips, Gaz automatically growled, snapping her teeth. The alien pulled her head away and nodded to herself, knowing that she looked and dress just like the other Tallests. Finally, after long moments of silence, the ember eyes gazed back up towards her in concern.

"Is Zim alright?"

A smile broke across the other's green face, winking one of her gold eyes.

"Physically yes, but he's broken about losing you. Don't worry, we'll get you out of here and you two can reunite."

While the Irken fiddled with the chains, the human merely huffed, a slight scarlet on her cheeks.

"Zim and I aren't lovers, we're not even dating."

"Oh, really? That's strange, because he always talks about you, always. Every time we made contact with each other there was always a story about this Earthling named 'Gaz'. And good thing you're the Earthling he's been talking about, I was worried that my poor smeet would get with some ugly girl. Not you though, you're beautiful, even for our race."

How the mighty and frightening girl blushed as red as any red rose. Gold grunted to herself, noting to herself that the chains were to strong to break by hand and she had no weapons with her. Great, the only time she didn't bring weapons.

"Your poor smeet? You can't be Zim's mom; he said there were no such things as parents on his planet."

"Er… You Earthlings always give me headaches and hurt my head… Yes, on our planet there is truly no such thing as 'parents', but Irkens can be made two different ways. You can genetically create them or give birth to them; I gave birth twice unlike most of the others. Zim is my child and even though it's against the law to tell your child that you're their parent, I still did."

"Wait, wait… If you're his mom, who is his father?"

She flinched at the question, her eyes cold and empty, the same way Zim's eyes got when he thought about failing his 'mission'. A sigh escaped her lips, antennas dropping to the back of her head while her fingers left the chains around her wrists.

"That's another story, Earthling. These chains won't break by just my might; I must find something else to break the chains apart with to save you before they come back."

As soon as the words left her lips a loud, obnoxious sound echoed through the entire metallic dungeon, both pair of eyes looking towards the doors. Standing in between the sliding doors was an extremely tall Irken, his purple eyes wide as he caught sight of the previous Tallest. He stumbled into the room on staggering feet, gazing at Gold as she reached her hand behind her back, ready to fight with spider legs and fists if she needed too. Instead of getting ready to fight, he merely leaned against the metal wall, his eyes never leaving her sight.

"Gold, how nice it is to see you. You look as tall as ever."

"Same height as you, Purple. Get in my way and you shall be placed under the Earth's rotten dirt flooring. You filthy smeets have gone too far and I will stop you if I must, bare body if I must."

A mocking laugh escaped him, a smirk crossing the side of his lips as his gaze fell upon Gaz, flinching at the sight of her bruised body. He knew that Red had done damage to Zim's Earthling lover, but not that much damage. His gaze fell back on the woman that was his height, ignoring the empty feeling rising in his stomach.

"You think you would win against me with no weapons? This ship is filled with weapons; I would kill you in an instant. This is no way to start of a greeting, it's been over three months sense we've seen each other, Gold."

"I'll start a greeting anyway I want to, you donut-and-chip-eating-smeet. I may not win, but I shall not fall down to the metal ground without a fight. If it wasn't for the plan that Red suggested on Xexon, I wouldn't have run away from you guys."

"…Whose side are you on?"

"The Earthling's side."

Her answer was simple and calm, as though her heart was already set on the answer. A cold look was in his eyes, a look that Gaz knew that Zim and Gold both carried. He strolled towards her, hand reaching behind his back while he passed her an expression that was mixed with sorrow and another emotion that the two couldn't tell. When his face was only an inch away from his face he growled, pulling an object out from behind his back.

Reaching forward, bending down to unlock the chains around Gaz's ankles with the key, then he stood up to get her wrists. After being let go, Gaz only rubbed her wrists and wiped the blood off her face as the two Irkens gazed at each other, long and hard. It was Purple who let a snarl on his features, slightly tilting his head to the side to not gaze at those golden eyes.

"Red should be coming back soon to get ready an attack on Zim, find him before we do. Make sure he gets safely home, his sensors and weapons will protect him from the ship's attacks. Go with him, do not come back for us and do not fight us, just run. Protect the Earthlings if you must, but just run, that's all. I'm tired of fighting and if running is the only way to stop, then we shall stop to that way. I did not see you, I will not say that I saw you, so keep yourself hidden.

I advise you to go through the bottom department of the ship to escape, hide in the shadows; Red will be here at any moment. Make sure that the Earthling doesn't go into any other rooms but the bottom department; the rooms will kill her instantly. If I find out you took any chips off the table, I'll pull your antennas off."

He spoke with such a broken heart that Gaz's 'stone cold' heart slightly broke, never missing the look that Gold held on her features. Turning his back from the two, he headed towards the window that over looked the land, the Sun slowly fading over the horizon. Sighing to herself, the tall Irken female pulled Gaz along towards the sliding doors. When Purple heard the sound of the loud door sliding open, he quickly cleared his throat, upset, purple eyes gazing over his back at the Irken.

"I… Er… Just…_ Just make sure that Zim makes it out alive_."

"Yes, my Tallest."

Was all she replied before she pulled Gaz along, through the shadows they went, hidden by each corner and each dark area. The walked till they had to crouch, they crouched until they had to crawl, and they crawled until the grass was back under their hands. After much arguing and discussing, Gold found herself using her spider-legs to go climb up the side of cliff where Zim's voice had been heard, while Gaz searched for her brother.

After much climbing she gazed up at the Sun fading, colorful sky as the sight of two Irkens flew above her head, clearly one of them Zim. They screamed at one another until their flying object was shot down by the Tallest' ship, Tak making it back on land, Zim not. Gaz, the Earthling she had saved, gave off a scream that no one had ever heard in their lives. Before Zim hit the ground far below Gold caught him, pulling both of their bodies between a row of rocks.

"…So, that's about what happened. I… Your eye, Zim…"

Her fingers reached forwards, his green blood from his eye falling onto her hand as though it was merely water. He grunted, waving her off of him as he ignored his wound, looking up towards where the ship was, silently gazing at Purple. Looking back at her, his eyes gazed towards her backpack, silently nodding to himself.

"We have to save the other Earthlings; we will use your backpack to get back to land..."

"Right now? How can we…?"

"Do not dare deny the almighty Zim!"

"Fine, fine… You better be ready to run with them, though."

In an instant the button was pressed on her back, Zim riding her back as the two escaped the depths of the rocks, climbing back towards land. As soon as the tips of the spider-legs' touched the dirt ground a laser was shot at them, Red hissing at them, until his sight caught Gold. He let his gaze fall upon her, laser pointed downwards, giving Zim enough time to give off his order.

"Tak, get disgusting, Earthling Dib-boy with your pack! I'll get Gaz; head off to my house as fast as you can!"

Though she was ready for battle and she passed him a snarl, she still nodded at him with the up most respect that she would ever hold for anyone else. As soon as her arms wrapped around Dib's stomach, her spider-legs popped out, jumping along the way to get to Zim's home. Gold followed right behind her, Zim reaching his hand out and capturing Gaz's hand, pulling her beside his side. They both gazed towards each other, sorrow filling their 'hearts' at the sight of each other' wounds.

"Your eye."

"My eye will heal quicker than your lip or bruises. Zim shall kill Red for this."

He mumbled as the laser was shot right behind them, blowing off one of the spider-legs, slowing them down. His scarlet eyes glaring up at the red eyes, raising a fist as Red merely gave off a laugh, shooting another ray of laser at them. Ran they did though, never stopping, heeding Purple's words. When the sight of his home caught his attention they all grinned, so close to safety.

Then everything became so far.

Another ray of laser shot down at them, this time pulling off three out of four of Tak's legs, the entire group colliding with one another. All of them fell to the ground, the collision so hard and rough that Gold and Gaz was knocked out. Zim, ignoring his flowing blood and terrible pain, snarled upwards at the ship high above him. Grabbing Dib's orange blade and pulling it towards his body, he stared at Tak and Dib, frowning.

"Run to my home and take them inside, if I'm not there in two minutes, go into my lab and lock the entire house down. Make sure Gir is in the house before locking all the systems. Be careful, both of you, you filthy, disgusting worms."

"Zim, they have a ship and weapons, you have jus a blade. How the hell are you going to…?"

"Go! Get out of here before Zim must fight you two back!"

At his shout the other two quickly nodded, picking up Gold and Gaz as they headed towards the house, Red only pointing his laser at Zim. Stabbing the blade into the ground, he used the object to push himself upwards, glaring at the ship. Only thing Red did was pass him an evil grin, tapping the side of the gun with wickedness in his eyes.

"I thought sending you on this planet would kill you, I guess not. I thought sending others after you to kill you would finally kill you, look who's wrong. Ah, but you know what they say, if you want it right do it yourself."

Charging the gun at its greatest power, the Tallest grinned down at the weak Irken, taking joy in his blood and agonizing pain. Purple felt the opposite though, inching towards the gun in Red's hands as his purple eyes never left the weapon.

"Any last words?"

"I hope you die a terrible death by Zim's blood covered hands for what you did to Gaz, I will never be on your side again. I am on the Earthling's side."

If there was a heart in Purple's body, it stopped at the determined words Zim said. Snarling with all the hate there was in his soul; Red pointed the gun directly at Zim's weak body, gritting his teeth. A certain ringing sound echoed through out the area, the sound meaning that the gun was fully charged as the Sun faded away.

"I guess you're ready to die then!"

"_**No**_!"

He cried from the top of his lungs as he pushed the gun away from his partner's grasp, the laser missing Zim by a few mere inches. His scarlet eyes widen at the sight of the large and deep hole that was now burrowed through the road, eyes looking upwards towards the sky. Purple was pulling the gun out of Red's grasp while the other Tallest gave off raged cries, not understanding what Purple had done.

Realizing this was his chance, the weak alien bolted towards the front doors of his home, the door wide open for him. When he was so close that he could taste the sweet aroma of home, something shot down at the bottom of his leg, knocking him to the concrete side walk.

Dib hurried outside, his fragile and weak body pulling Zim's bleeding and broken body to the front doors. When the two were inside, Dib screamed something at the top of his lungs to Tak, but Zim couldn't hear anything at that moment.

The last thing he saw though the open front doors was the sight of Purple pulling the gun out of Red's grasp, the last rays of Sunlight glistening off his royal purple wardrobe. The sky danced with red, pink, orange, and purple, and even though it was a horrible scene, Zim couldn't have been happier.

Everything faded black afterwards.

…_**To Be Continued…**_

88888888

So, that's it.

Please review, tell me what was liked/disliked, all that jazz.

Have a great day!

88888888


	7. What Have I Done

88888888

Thanks for the reviews, they're really nice.

Or, if you're the kind of person who enjoys sadness, they were just awful. Keep giving me reviews if you want to ruin my soul and pull my body in pieces, all that kind of emo stuff. ;)

Sadly to say, no Zim in this chapter, not that I'm sure of it. I might put the others in there, probably not though.

Oh well, let me start.

88888888

_**Title: What Have I Done**_

The two Tallests gazed on as the house shimmered with a gold light shinning off of it, meaning that Zim had activated all of the sensors on his house. The gnomes in his front yard had glowing blue eyes, ready to attack, while the flowers in his yard turned into spikes. Red blinked once, then twice, and finally his gaze turned towards Purple. Instead of being angered, he looked baffled, eyes just staring at him, lips in a straight line.

"What in Irk were you thinking?"

"…We couldn't just kill them! If we killed Zim, then there would be no point for us coming to this planet and getting… Getting chips!"

"…Chips, Purple?"

"And what about the donuts? The donuts, Red, the donuts!"

Before he even realized what was happening, a hand swung across his face, Purple almost falling over at the hit. The Tallest stared at his companion, Red's eyeridge raised, and a knowing expression on his features.

"We sent Zim to this planet years ago, you should have been over this by now. _**We**_ agreed on this, _**we**_ agreed that he would be banished forever; _**we**_ agreed that he would die. What part of this '_**we**_' do you not understand?"

As the night fell on the two, the purple tallest passed the red one a deadly glare, trying his best to ignore the sickening feel taunting his body. A Tallest should never listen to their feelings, only their mind. It was a simple rule that Tallests have kept for years, but the more he thought about the rule, the more he hated this position.

"Gold-…"

"Was not the Tallest at the time, we were and still are. You two may have been mates at the time, but that still doesn't mean that you should listen to her. We are the Tallests; we are the ones who make the plans, not her. She may have not agreed with our plan to send Zim off to Foodcourtia… Er… 'Earth', but that's not her place to tell us what to and not to do. Why do you care after all these years?"

Red leaned closer to his face, eyeridge raised high, a certain look in his eyes making Purple's blood boil.

"Why do you care about Zim after all this time?"

Purple passed him his most raged snarl, eyes almost turning a deadly red, his hand on his Pak as though ready to attack his partner. After thinking things over and glaring like crazy, he gave off a sigh, calming down to his normal self. He turned away, heading towards the sliding doors, but automatically stopping when he heard the mocking laugh.

"I understand now, the Earthlings have gotten to you. Watching them for so long has made you want to be like them, fleshie idiots. Shouldn't all Irkens act stupid all the time? I knew we should have never come to this planet, I only agreed with you because you wanted to come here so much. How foolish I was, thinking that you could control yourself."

His hand gripped the side of the metal door, tightening his grip, eyes slanting and glaring away into the open doorway of the ship. It was unlike him to be this angered, especially at Red, but what his companion was saying was… Stupid? No, that wasn't the word…

"Maybe it was the fact that Gold has twisted your thoughts. That wouldn't surprise me; even after the both of us grew taller than her you still believed that she should be the Tallest. Even after I told her it was my plan to send Zim off she still didn't talk to you, proclaimed that you two were mates no more. See, that's why I told you that if you wanted a child by birth you should mate with someone that you didn't love, but you didn't listen to me.

She grew to hate you so much that at the second most important meeting of the century she ran away form you, didn't even care about what would happen to you. And the first time you see her after three months, all she does is run away from you. By the past almighty Tallests, she would even place an Earthling on her back before talking to you."

The anger in him, the rage that danced within his, dare I say it, heart. It drove him to a new level of hate; he didn't even know that he could hate so much. His hate only grew because of that fact that his words were…

Irrelevant?

Cold?

Senseless?

No, no… Those weren't the words… His words were…

"Or maybe it's the fact that after you lost your first child as a smeet you realized that Zim would always be your baby smeet. Zim would always be your foolish, useless, pathetic little smeet. I can't believe this; you're ruining our plans after years of work just for a stupid invader! He's not even an invader! Look in the reflection and think things over, Purple!

We found a way to make his blob experiment attack the past Tallests and blame it all on Zim! We even grew taller than Gold, luck was on our side, both of our sides! We sent Zim off as quickly as we could; it was the best decision for everyone! He would have destroyed everything if we hadn't! That and you know your blood runs through his blood, meaning one day he would become the Tallest.

I sent my daughter here without any problems and I don't have a single issue with it at all, at least she was decent and well-trained. Zim's a screw-up; he'd ruin everything on our planet. Why can't you just let everything go, go along with our plans, and call it a day?

We both know that Zim would have done nothing but ruin everything."

So true, but then so fake.

Red almost choked on his own stomach at the look Purple gave him, watching in amazement as the metal wall trembled and shook away. Irkens may have been stronger than humans, but not by much. As Purple's glare grew stronger so did his strength, the metal cracking under his grasp. In all of his years knowing his companion, he had never seen him this angered, not even when their planet had been attacked in war.

"Why would I expect you and the others on our planet to understand my… _**Emotions**_. I shouldn't be surprised at how you feel about this situation. You have never watched the Earthlings long enough to understand them, so do not tell me how they act. You have been stuck dealing with our plans so long that you have not learned the meaning of 'Earthling'.

I would rather have… _Loved_ someone then have my child genetically built from my blood and only my blood. Your daughter was made by machines and closed-minded Irkens, both of my children were made from two different Tallests that were in love. Maybe my first smeet did die, but that does not mean it was a failure. Why would you understand that though? You made your child and when she wasn't built on perfection, you sent her away to some planet that you don't even know.

And Zim…"

At the sound of the failed invader's name, something inside Purple stirred away like a boiling pot, images of the past flickering in his mind. Maybe it was his Pak that was making him think such thoughts; maybe it was his 'heart' that the Earthlings spoke about, what-ever it was made him realize everything that was truly wrong.

"He did ruin everything on our planet, but as Tallests we should have done something. It was our duty to fix him up and make him into the best invader around, instead we ran away from the challenge. We sent him away… I sent him away without a single worry and years later I now realize how wrong that was. We made him believe that he was on a true mission; we played him along the entire time.

If you hadn't tricked me when we were younger, I would have never sent him away. You told me that we could rule over everything, you said no harm would come to anyone, you said… You told me that all would happen to Zim was that he would… He would d-d…"

"Die. Yes, I told you that he would die; I never said that he would be fine. I told you everyone else would be fine, not Zim. Maybe I did push everything on you, but you happily agreed with me, I want you to remember that. You agreed with me, we both made plans; we were together in this. I told you what would happen, I told you that Zim would be destroyed before he could become the Tallest."

The hatred on his face suddenly changed to grief and shock, like his entire world had just crashed right down on his shoulders. His hand that once gripped the wall went to his face, the tips of his fingers touching the rims of his lips, trembling like a leaf. Red left his spot and headed towards Purple, the other Tallest lost in his own world.

"_I lost everything because of my greed… My mate, my own thoughts, my child… I-I-I killed the past Tallests just for I could be the next Tallests, I even wished that my own mate would some day become shorter than I for I could gain control. I gave away my only child and left him for dead so I would stay the Tallest. What have I done?_"

"The right thing, we had to stop Zim, he would never have done right for our planet. Blaming him for the blob incident was worth it. Your wife would and will never understand this; it's good that we became Tallests for our planet's sake. I have contacted some of the others and they will be sending some other ships to Earth, we must destroy Zim before the next meeting.

If he ever found out that this meeting could determine the next Tallests he would find a way to take us out of the picture. I guess we will leave your 'mate' out of the picture, but if she stands in our way we must also take her out."

Red patted his shoulder with a smirk, waving a hand to him like this was an unimportant matter, heading inside the ship through the cracked metal doors. Unlike his calm and cool companion, Purple slid himself down the ship's wall, everything from the past finally hitting him.

His… His child was going to be killed for they could stay the Tallests, if someone years ago had told Purple this he would have happily agreed to kill Zim. Thinking things over now though, if someone had told him the plan he would have been angered at the fact that they wanted to kill Zim.

Kill his only… Son.

His gaze ascended upwards to stare at the stars, a waxing crescent moon high above his head, silently wondering to himself why Irken nights were not this beautiful. The next meeting was supposed to be the next full moon for the Earthlings' planet, meaning ten days from now. If what Red said would be true, then the foolish invader would die in ten days. Thinking over what Red said, probably his ex mate, Zim's Earthling lover, the other Earthling boy, and Red's daughter would also be slaughtered in the next ten days.

His eyes fell off the stars and moon, looking directly at the glowing house that the ship hovered by, looking through the railing to stare at the object. The Tallest gazed on as he watched a green figure through the window having a bandage wrapped around his eye, the alien's eyes closed. The group was yelling at each other about something, throwing hurtful words to one another, each of them trying to hide their fear.

"Is that the piece of scrap metal we gave to Zim…?"

Purple questioned, out loud to himself, tilting his head to the side as he caught the sight of a Sir. It was Zim's little, malfunctioning Sir, the one who he called 'Gir'. Gir was crying hysterically, running around the room like some sort of lunatic while the others argued away. He could see Zim winching in pain, antennas twitching while the voice yelled around him.

It was unknown to the other's that Zim was awake, opening the only eye he could every once in a while to gaze out through the window. His eye always caught the sight of the ship, never Purple, but always the ship that had attacked them. It was like Purple and Zim were connected for once, though they never made eye contact, they knew each other were there.

Zim, who was sprawled out on the couch, used all of his strength to push himself off the sofa, his entire body wrapped in bandages. In astonishment Purple gazed on as everyone watched the Irken get up from his resting position, standing all the way. The Tallest blinked once, then twice, never realizing how tall Zim had gotten before he stood up. Even through his pain the alien was throwing his hands around, encouraging them or something, pointing to each person in the room.

"All of those years of work for nothing, I should have never done this too you. There you are, giving orders and encouraging you people, like a true Tallest. In ten days you will be killed and I will still be the Tallest, I will lose everything just to be a ruler. Maybe Red is right though; it is for the best… I should know that you would never be fit or a Tallest, you could never bare the scars of…"

His words suddenly stopped as Zim unwrapped the bandages around his eye, reviling to all of them his wound, a scar going right down his eye till it ended at the middle of his cheek. A hand raised up to his own eye, tracing along the scar that was going down his own eye, barley able to see.

He could feel it though, the scar he had been given in the first battle he had as a Tallest it had been a battle against the other Tallest, Spoon. Tallest Green is what everyone called him, but his true name would always be Spoon.

"I can't let this happen."

And with that he stood up from his spot, a determined look on his features, turning away and heading inside the ship to collect items. He had to save them, all of them, no matter what the cost would be. Even if it meant being on the Earthlings' side. He just had to save Zim from any sort of danger.

Even if Zim was a complete fool, damnit, he was his fool.

…_**To Be Continued…**_

88888888

Sorry if this chapter was bad, it's one-thirty in the morning and everything's getting blurry.

Please review, tell me what was liked/disliked, all that jazz.

Have a great night! Er… Day, whatever!

88888888


	8. You're Taller Than Me

88888888

Reading over the last chapter, I couldn't stop lol'ing the entire time. I was clearly tired; I have no idea where I was even going for that chapter, I'm not going to re-do it though. I'm a lazy person and let me apologize for the mistakes that I have done/will do in the future.

I also want to say sorry for the 'Out Of Character'-ness, I haven't seen the show in a long time. If that bothers you then I would advise you to not read this story, there's going to be a lot of moments where the story is out of character.

So, thanks for reading this far and let continue.

88888888

_**Title: You're Taller Than Me**_

"We can't let them kill us, why do they even want to kill us?"

Dib questioned as his eyes drifted towards Zim, who was sprawled out on the couch, dark green bruises and wounds covering his entire body from head to toe. Gir was crying hysterically, running around the room like some sort of lunatic while the other Sir, Mimi, merely gazed at him. When they had come inside they had found both Gir and Mimi together already, no need to worry about them.

The teenager looked back in front of himself, frowning as he watched Gaz and Gold throwing words at each other. His sister was pointing an index finger at the past Tallest, snarling away while Zim's mother passed her a look of disgust.

"This is your entire fault; you must have brought them here to find us!"

"Oh, you've caught my, Earthling. I went into my greatest enemy's ship to save you, I carried you on my back all the way to Zim's house, and I even fought with all of you Earthlings just for I could maybe lose my life for some Earthlings. You've caught me, what ever will I do?"

The sarcasm in her voice was clear and smooth, almost like fine wine, her gold eyes cool. Gaz snarled, baring her teeth as a certain dark aroma came off her body. Even if Gold was right, she did not want to accept it, still arguing with her. They started yelling at each other again, throwing words around while Gir screamed and cried away.

Zim opened one of his scarlet eyes, the pain hard to ignore as his only good eye gazed towards the opened window. At the sight of the ship he wanted to yell out in rage and bare his teeth, he was too weak to pay any attention to his anger though. Instead, he used all of his strength to push himself upwards, listening to the two argue.

"Listen to Gold, you filthy, disgusting Earthling. We don't have time to argue, I need to discuss with all of you information that I have found out. If I am correct, in ten days by the Earth's time the Malian Meeting shall be held, this meeting will determine the rulers of each planet. If my Tallests… If Red and Purple pronounce that they are still the Tallests, they will then attack Earth till nothing is left."

"Wait… Wait… Why would they need a meeting to determine if they can attack Earth or not? Why can't they just attack Earth now? Why has Earth never gone to this meeting? What the heck is Malian?!"

"Earthling-Dib, you ask a lot of questions, let me explain. This meeting is not to determine if they can attack Earth or not, it is to determine who the next Tallests will be. There's not enough time to attack Earth before the meeting, they'll just have to leave Earth where it is before the meeting.

Earth has never gone to this meeting for the fact that we all know that there is no true ruler on your planet, strange, but we all know it. Malian is just another planet that you take three days to get to with an Irk spaceship; it's not much different from Earth. Except the Earthlings, of course."

"Why Earth, what do they want from us?"

"Nothing from you Earthlings, it's what they want from Gold."

The alien spoke up from the couch, using his trembling arms to push himself all the way up, stumbling a few steps forward. Tak reached towards him to help him, but all Zim did was lift up a hand towards her, telling her that he could do it himself. Weakly, he stood all the way up, breathing roughly and harshly as his eye fell on everyone in the room.

"For these past months I have been contacting Gold about meeting, we've been hiding under the Tallests' noses for the past few months. From what we've been contacting, my Tallests… Not my Tallests, Red and Purple want to kill Gold to insure that they can keep their position as the Tallests. If they keep her out of the way then they can keep their positions and have enough time to send forces to attack Earth."

"I think you got our messages mixed up, invader. I wasn't worried about my being; I said that they were after…"

Her words suddenly stopped as she noticed that Zim was leaning against Gaz, taller than her by many inches, even when he was bending his knees. Her brows furrowed together, tilting her head to the side as she strolled towards him, both of them looking eye to eye.

"I want you stand you all the way."

"Gah… Must Zim really do this?"

"Gold would prefer you too do this for her, yes."

Gaz and Dib passed each other knowing glances, knowing where Zim's speaking habits came from. What a moan, the invader used his companion's shoulder to stand up all the way. His scarlet orbs looked down into the pair of gold orbs, her mouth open in a slight gap. The once extremely small smeet was now…

Taller than her.

"You're… You're taller than me…"

"I guess I am, your blood flows through me from the genetics."

"No, no, I don't think you realize it, Zim…"

Gold proclaimed, waving her arms in the air like a mad-man while Tak pounded on the fact that Zim and Gold kept changing their point-of-views. First they spoke in first person, and then in third person, it was like they couldn't decide what point-of-view they were. Gir happily cried, hugging his master's leg while he screamed away, the mother and son not paying attention to the robot.

"Your father…"

Her words halted for a moment while Zim leaned closer to her, knowing that it was rare times his mother spoke about his father. He never knew his father; it was also against the rules to know who your true parents were. His mother had privately told hi when he was much younger that she was his true mother, but never said anything else about his father.

"…Er… His blood also runs through you, he's blood is also the Tallest blood. They're not after me, Zim, they're after you. Red and Purple are worried that you'll rise above them and become the next Tallest; they want to kill you before you get to that level. If we get you to the meeting and you're taller than Purple and Red, then you'll be the next Tallest."

Everyone in the room gazed at him, his facial features emotionless, and his entire body fell backwards on the sofa he had been resting on. The bottom half of his body landed on the couch, Gir still attached to his leg, wide eyes staring at the ground. A weak laugh escaped his dried throat, not even feeling that Gir was climbing up his pants leg to get to the upper half of his body.

"Zim never thought that… I never thought that this would come true, all I ever truly wanted to do was make the Tallests proud of me, and I wanted to be the best invader around. Never would I have imagined that I, the almighty Zim, could become a Tallest. When they left Gir and I here on this planet I only wanted to please them, I never thought I could be one of them.

When I found out a year ago that my mission was nothing but a game, I gave up all hope. It's only just recently that I've started living my life on Earth like an Earthling. If I go to meeting and find out that I'm taller than the Tallests, I could go back to Irk. I could leave this wretched planet. Are you sure that I'm the taller than the Tallests?"

"I'm not positive, but Red and Purple are only two inches taller than me and you seem just a little bit taller than that. There's a problem with all of this though. The planet Malian is hidden behind a force field that Irken machines and sensors can not detect, we need help to find the planet."

"Have you tried all of our machines, even the Foodcourtia's machines?"

At his glare, Tak gave a slight grin, laughing at what she had said.

"I mean Earth."

"I have also used their machines, nothing. We need to create a new machine that will help guide us through the galaxy to find the planet. I only know that from Earth that the planet is three days, eight hours, two minutes, and five seconds away from Earth. I don't know if we start west, eats, north, or south, or anything like that."

"I know someone who would help us, though."

Zim spoke up, pushing himself upwards off the couch as he held a giggling Gir in one of his arms, the robot wrapping an arm around his neck. With his other free hand he unwrapped the bandages around his eye, reviling the wound to everyone. He wasn't blind in the eye, but it would leave a battle scar that would never fade away. Gold stared at the scar for long moments until she shook her head, knowing that Zim didn't understand her hatred for his beginning scar.

"You can't be positive that he would help us, we won't let you go out there to maybe lose your life for something like this."

Letting the bandages slip from his grasp, he pointed one of his two fingers at the group who began to argue, quickly hushing them.

"Zim did not ask for your opinion, he is stating a fact. Zim shall go and try to talk to the mighty Tallest and see if he will help us. If he is the one that saved Zim, then maybe we have a chance."

"What if he kills you, Zim? Then what?"

At her snarl, Zim passed her a soft smile, letting his hand fall to his side. His eyes shifted towards Gir, the little robot rubbing his metal cheek against Zim's cheek, still giggling away, oblivious to the world.

"Then you better find a way to save Earth, Earthling-girl-Gaz."

…_**To Be Continued…**_

88888888

Bah, whatever. It needs fixed, but I don't care.

Thanks for reading, please review, all that jazz!

Have a great day!

88888888


	9. No Matter What Happens

88888888

Hello.

This story will contain a gay vibe to, sorry about that, I didn't mean too do that.

Good-bye.

88888888

_**Title: No Matter What Happens**_

"There, done. Now all I need to do is find a way to get too…"

His sentence never finished as the walls around him shook with a mighty force, Purple toppling over with his chair to slam to the ground. The Tallests quickly rose back to his seat to grab the few items he was working on and placed them in the free space he had in his Pak. Hurrying out of his chamber in the ship, he came face to face with Red in the hallway, both Tallests heading back outside to planet Earth.

"I guess it wasn't you who made all that noise then."

Purple mumbled under his breath, both Tallests slipping through the sliding doors as his purple eyes gazed upwards towards the sky, seeing what time it was. Dark, gray clouds filled the sky, nightfall still hanging over their heads with a chance of rain. He grimaced, knowing that when it would rain it would be like acid going through their skin. Before he could fully determine the time the ship rocked again, Red snarling down at the ground far below them.

"Who dares attack our ship?!"

"Zim dares to attack your ship!"

Both pairs of eyes gazed down at the ground, Red snarling with as much hate and rage that Zim held on his own features, scarlet and red eyes fighting each other. The 'teenage' invader stood there far below them, plasma gun pointed upwards at the ship, a look as cold as ice looking up at them. Red reached a hand behind his own Pak, getting ready for any sort of battle that was soon to come.

"Why does a smeet like you dare to attack our ship?"

"For a fight."

The pit of his stomach grew sick at the evil grin Red gave off, 'alien' features almost glowing with greedy pride, alien to humans at least. It was not unknown that Red was a magnificent warrior, all Irkens knew of his great skills in any sort of combat. Though he was stupid and always hungry, he was a strong warrior. When Zim pointed his gun directly at Purple though, both Tallests passed each other confused glances.

"Not a fight with you, a fight with him."

"Me?!"

A meek cry left Purple while his mouth fell open in a gap, wondering why Zim did not want to battle Red in combat. If he wanted to prove himself, he should battle Red. Unlike Red, Purple was stupid and always hungry, but he also wasn't a friend of combat. Though terribly good at fighting, he usually refused to fight unless he had too.

He defiantly didn't want to fight his own son.

"Him? Why him?"

"I want to kill him first, for then I can bring you his head and show you that I am much stronger than any Tallest."

"It doesn't take a smeet to hurt Purple…"

He mumbled under his breath, earning a deadly glare from his companion. Red gazed over towards his side, Purple never missing the smirk crossing his features. Silently, the other Tallest nodded to himself, forming a plan in his mind. Crossing his arms over his chest, he raised an eyeridge, tilting his head to the side.

"Do you accept this request, Purple?"

"I…"

"You have no choice!"

Neither Tallest was prepared for Zim's attack, the failed invader using his spider legs to jump up onto the spaceship and tackle Purple off the platform. Though Zim was successful at first he found his body being flung towards the ground as Purple landed a fist against the side of his face. His body tumbled across the road while the Tallest Purple had brought out his own spider legs, ready for a fight.

Red was watching the fight in pure amusement, silently wishing to himself that he had an extra large soda and a bag of popcorn. He was hoping to himself that this battle the two would have would make Purple realize that Zim wasn't on their side; he was for those pitiful Earthlings. That Purple would finally come back to his senses and just kill the smeet. Or maybe Zim would die in their battle.

Either way, Red would be pleased.

He watched them battle until they were out of his sight, smirking to himself that the two forget that he was even there. They had been throwing punches and fists that they had pushed each other down the block, even farther than that. Satisfied with the outcome, Red headed back into the ship to get at least an hour of sleep before Purple was back.

Purple swung his fist towards Zim's already bruised face as Zim threw a punch at Purple's stomach, both Irkens stumbling backwards. The younger of the two cupped his cheek, glaring deadly scarlet eyes at the Tallest who had struck him. Purple frowned at the look he was given, realizing that the two of them were out of Red's sight.

"Great, Red can't see us, now listen Zim-"

Before the rest could leave his lips a fist was against his face.

He stumbled backwards as pain shot through his entire body, his green blood rushing to his face as a yell escaped his lips. Purple turned his head just in time to miss another fist Zim threw at him, then the other fist, and after that another fist. The fists and throws kept coming towards him like deadly daggers, dodging each attack that was thrown at him. A single drop of rain hit Purple on one of his antennas, the rain felt like acid smoldering his skin.

Without a single ounce of work he caught Zim's fist coming towards his face, taking the young Irken by surprise, not trying to fight for a moment.

"It's starting to rain; we gotta get out of here."

"Zim will not get out of the rain until one of us dies."

He used his other hand to throw another fist, Purple also catching that fist, neither Zim or Purple left with free 'hands' now. The invader snarled at Purple, a few rain drops hitting his skin, ignoring the burning sensation rushing through his body. The Tallest snarled right back at him, using all of his strength to knock Zim off his spider legs and held him in his arms.

Zim didn't even utter a sound as Purple held him towards his chest, pressing a certain button on Zim's Pak that closed his spider legs up. The rain started dropping a few more drops, slowly becoming a rushing rainstorm. When the rain started rushing harder, Purple hung his head above Zim's head, protecting his face from the water. The two found an abandoned building not far away, quickly heading into the building as the rain started rushing downwards.

As soon as they slipped through the creaky doors Zim was dropped on the ground, the young invader snarling up at the Irken who dropped him. His snarl faded away into a look of sorrow as Purple closed the doors of the building, the back of his head bleeding with green blood along with his arms. As soon as the doors closed Purple turned his head to look at the other figure in the building, seeing the look of sorrow on his face broke his 'heart'.

"The wounds, they'll heal faster on me than you."

"Why would you take Zim's… Er… My wounds?"

"…That's none of your business, invader."

The hate burned deep in Zim's eyes at his words, baring his teeth at the Tallest.

"I'm no invader or did you forget from laughing at me so much for the past few years?"

His antennas dropped at his words, gazing at Zim in dismally while the failed invader pushed himself off the cold ground. Zim came before Purple, both staring at each other face to face, eye to eye, Purple's moth falling open. He blinked once, then twice, clearly amazed by something. Zim let one eyelid slightly lower, raising his own eyeridge at him.

"It seems were the same height."

He only kept gazing at his Tallest, blinking a few times as he finally realized it himself. He was looking eye to eye at Purple, they were truly the same height, or at least looked like they were the same height. A smile curved at the side of his lips, scarlet eyes only gazing in purple eyes.

The smile quickly faded as the tips of his fingers brushed against his chest as the invader backed away, horror flashing in his eyes as his fingers went behind his back. Purple took a step away from him, wondering what had changed his mood so quickly from realization to fear.

"Y-You're going to kill me, aren't you?"

In response Purple reached his hand behind his Pak and pressed a few buttons, a slight smile on his face at Zim's tremble. Though he also felt awful, it felt good to know that he frightened someone at least, even if that someone was his own smeet.

"Zim doesn't want to fight you, Zim… I will fight back if you do attack me and I…"

Before he said another word Purple lifted a small metallic object out towards him, the soft smile spreading across his entire face. Zim took the object and looked over it, seeming as though it was some sort of bomb that was ready to explode at any moment.

"It's a Field Operation Remove, meaning it breaks down shields to any sort of place or planet. Connect this to your ship and any field you use this on will be broken. It will also locate wherever you need it to go, let's say to some random planet, place the name of the planet in it and it will find it."

"You… Why?"

"Red and I… I've done wrong to you, Zim. I sent you away on a fake mission when I should have taught you, helped you out, done things differently then just sending you away. I… I wanted you to die on this planet just to insure that I would stay as one of the Tallests. If that wasn't worst of all, for years I had taunted you, mocked you, and even laughed at you for believing in your 'mission' when you only gave your complete respect."

Without a single thought, Purple reached out and pulled Zim into a weak hug, slightly trembling against the taller Irken. Zim only stood their in shock and confusion, not uttering a single sound at the embrace he was given by his Tallest.

"I'm so sorry, Zim, I'm sorry for everything that's happened too you."

It was the words that Zim had always wanted to hear sense the beginning day on this planet.

Wrapping his arms around his Tallest, he leaned his forehead against Purple's forehead, both silent in this moment the two were having. The rain rushed outside as a single tear broke down across the side of Zim's cheek, the Irken ignoring the pain that he felt. The tear rolled onto Purple's cheek, his father ignoring the pain as he held his son, silently wishing that things had gone better in their lives.

"No matter what happens, just know that if you become the Tallest, I'll never hate you. You will always have my full respect, as an invader or as a Tallest."

"Also know that whatever happens in the next few days, you shall always be my Tallest. But I have to ask a few questions and say a few things…"

"Hmm?"

He released the boy from his grasp, taking a step back for the two of them could have personal space, a certain look on Zim's face making Purple shiver. He was more terrified of the question that he was going to be asked than anything else. The current Tallest would rather have his antennas pulled off then get asked the question that he thought Zim was going to ask. A cold look crossed the invader's face, baring his teeth as he leaned down towards the worried face.

"You do realize what this means, right?"

"…That today is Wednesday and your high-school is serving meatloaf?"

"What? No, Zim didn't mean… Er… Well yes, it is Wednesday, but Zim still didn't mean that, and yes, today is meatloaf day. Wait, how did you know it was meatloaf day at skool?"

"You're school menu hasn't changed in years, you told Red and I about your menu. Wait a second… You didn't go to school yesterday!"

"So?"

"An education is good for a smeet like you."

"Smeet? SMEET?! Zim is no smeet; Zim is the greatest invader of all, you disgusting, not-the-tallest-Tallest!"

"Pfft… You'll always be a smeet, no matter how tall you become."

He growled at him from the response he was given, poking the purple armour with one of his green fingers, antennas against the back of his head. Zim took a couple of breaths in, letting the anger swell over him before Purple smirked. The Tallest crossed his arms over his chest; he tilted to the side, to Zim's rage he almost looked like Red.

"If you're going to become the next Tallest, you'll need to learn a few things. If in an argument there will always be a time when someone tries to change the topic, don't let them, answer their questions but then go straight back to the normal topic. Don't let your anger show; it's not proper or wise for a Tallest to revile his times of sadness or anger. Red always goes too far with you when he shows his rage, but that's alright, we'll have a new Tallest that may be calm."

"You… You want Zim to be the next Tallest?"

A dull looked crossed the Tallest's features, purple eyes just staring at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Nope, I gave you the Field Operation Remove so I could have a challenge while going to Malian and Red and I wanted to race against you to see who would be the next Tallest."

Purple shook his head, eyeridge shot up on his forehead, the corner of his mouth in a smile.

"You know, for an Irken as intelligent as you are, you're sure dumb."

"Zim says you're dumb, not him."

Outside they could hear the rain still rushing away, not calming down for a second as the darkness still surrounded the building, nighttime still not gone. Both of them knew that they couldn't go outside without any protect, they would die trying to get back to their shelter. Zim slid down towards the ground, patting the floor in a way to tell the Tallest to get down on the floor with him.

"We have a long time, just sit down and talk with me."

Purple just gazed down at him, an unknown look in his eyes.

"You owe me this at least for all of those years of torture."

Without a single word the purple Tallest immediately sat down on the ground, his legs sprawled out in front of him, the same way Zim was sitting. All Purple did was gaze at Zim, from his tall height to the scar across his eye, from the soft smile on his face to the cool look in his eyes. It almost drove Purple nuts, how Zim was exactly like Gold, but then how he was so much like Purple.

"There was a question I wanted to ask…"

"…If it's about if I'm going to attack you or not, don't worry, I'll try to stop Red from hurting you…"

"No, that's not my question…"

He rubbed the back of his neck, clearly embarrassed as his cheeks darkened a few shades. His scarlet eyes gazed up at Purple, the confused look on his face, but love in his eyes, the kind of love that would never fade. The Tallest only kept gazing at him in silence, silently wishing that Zim didn't have Gold's looks.

"You know how on our planet, smeets can be created… Zim was not created like them…"

"I know."

"Er… I know Gold is my mother, I'm sure of it, she told me though… She never spoke my father's name, but I recently found out that he was also a Tallest like her. I remember times when… Zim saw Gold and you together, some of those times romantic… Zim just… I just want to know if… Er…"

Stuttering the entire time, his cheeks darkened, rubbing the back of his neck as his eyes narrowed. A sigh escaped Purple, the Tallest gazing at Zim, fully understanding what he wanted to ask. The Tallest only kept staring, his lips felt dry and chapped as he opened his mouth to calmly ask…

"What do you think?"

"Huh?"

"If you become the Tallest, you must know to make educated guesses. Sometimes you will never get the answers you want; you'll just have to guess. So tell me, what do you think?"

For long moments of silence he sat there, gazing at the ground with an emotionless expression. Zim wasn't the kind of Irken who did not like not getting answers and making educated guesses, not him. He was the kind of invader who wanted to know the answers and be told the answers. Yet, as he thought over the question, he realized to himself that he wanted to believe in what he had believed in for so long.

Finally, he opened his mouth to whisper one word…

"Yes."

"Educated guesses are always good in any situation, like now. Any other questions?"

"Just… Talk to me..."

"…Huh?"

A pleading look haunted his scarlet eyes as he gazed up at Purple, his two fingers connected with his other two fingers, slightly trembling. This action caught Purple by surprise, leaning over to place a hand against Zim's shoulder, slightly shaking him.

"Do you know how long it's been sense Zim has talked to a Tallest? When Zim was told a year ago that Zim's mission was fake, Zim hadn't talked to any Tallest for a straight year. For the entire year he had wanted to talk to a Tallest, sure, he made contact with Gold, but he couldn't hear her voice, see her… Zim also just wanted to… I-I wanted to look face to face with either you or Red and just talk to you."

His eyes seemed to have been filling with black tears, trying his best to hold them back before the Tallest.

"…_I just wanted someone I respected to talk too_…"

Without a single word Purple tugged the younger Irken into his arms, hugging him as Zim rested his head against his shoulder. A few black tears slipped from his eyes onto Purple's armour, the black tears staining his robes. Zim tried to apologize until Purple hushed him, both of them staring towards the window, watching raindrops race against the glass window.

"I went crazy not talking too you, even Red also went a little mad. I remember this one day when main Brain Control had needed fixed, no one watching or listening to our conversations. We talked only about three different Irkens, Tak, Gold, and you; we mainly talked about you though. Red actually admitted that he felt a little lonely without you; he knew that you had only tried your best. He just didn't want you to ever find out that you would become the next Tallest one day.

Me, I went crazy, everyday I tried contacting you, by either guards or Red would hold me back. I remember that on that day, for the first time in many years, I cried in front of Red and only in front of Red, no one else. For hours I talked about you, you're crazy personality, the way you would go beyond dangerous measures to please your Tallests, and how we should have never let you go…"

Purple softly spoke, calming Zim down as he listened in silence, the last bit of his tears falling down his cheeks. When he stopped talking, Zim gazed up at him, waiting for him to keep going on.

"Wanna know a secret?"

"…What kind of secret?"

"The kind that only Tallests know."

Though he face was as serious as any Tallest's face, a certain glee look in his eyes made Purple chuckle to himself. He was so much like his mother, so much like him.

"Tak is Red's daughter."

"No, no she isn't!"

He laughed away; wiping his eyes to make sure no other source of liquid would leave them. Purple simply nodded at his out burst, a huge grin on his face, leaning against Zim as Zim also leaned against him.

"Yup, she is. That's why she's so cranky, she's just like Red."

The two laughed away, Zim happily listening away to Purple as Purple excitedly talked away.

"He talked about Tak for a long time, not as much as I talked about you, but he still talked about her for such a long time. That day was one of the most wonderful days of my life, it reminded of me when I found out what a donut was."

"You need to try Gir's pancakes."

"Gir? Isn't that the scrap metal we gave you? You still have him?"

"He's my friend, a companion of me. Sure, he's stupid, dumb, foolish, and wild, doesn't listen, always eats my food, and doesn't always help when I need him too… But we're a lot a like, we need each other. That's another topic though; tell me more, about anything."

"Did I ever tell you about the time when Gold and I…"

For hours Purple told stories of romance, action, drama, and even comedy. Every once in a while Purple and Zim would have a random conversation, but mainly Zim listened to Purple's story. Zim had told his own story of Gaz and him when Purple asked Zim about his Earthling love, much to Zim's utter embarrassment.

They talked for hours until the rain was gone, both bidding a farewell as Zim bowed to his Tallest, but to his surprise Purple had shook his head. The Tallest… His Tallest Purple bowed his own head at him, pulling him into a hug before the two went their separate ways.

Though the next few days Zim knew that they would be fighting, at least for a few hours he at least got to spend time with his Tallest.

His father.

…_**To Be Continued**_…

88888888

This chapter gave me a gay vibe, makes me want to do a gay story about these two…

Please review, tell me what was liked/disliked, all that jazz.

Have a great day!

88888888


	10. Step Foot Into This Ship

88888888

Hey guys, how are you?

Sorry that it's been a while and that I haven't responded to E-mails, I sprained my wrist a while ago and I just got the cast of yesterday. I'm here and I'm going to do a couple more chapters before I start getting lazy again, I won't lie, I'm a lazy person.

So, please enjoy and let me start the story. If there are any questions, ask in reviews or E-mail me personally.

88888888

Title: _**Step Foot Into The Ship**_

"_**What**_?! Zim does _**NOT**_ approve!"

He snarled at the violet hair teenager, baring his pearly teeth at her with the look of annoyance on his green features. Gaz only glared up at him, arms crossed over her chest as a stern expression only stayed on her beautiful, pale skin. The alien leaned over the side of the ship to pass her a menacing expression, though the look not fazing her at all.

"Little-Crazy-Earthling-Gaz cannot come with Zim to Malian! Zim does not want some Earthling coming with him on this mission!"

"I'm not asking, Zim, I am coming with you!"

"You can't come with me, Gaz."

"Why won't you just let me come with you? Are you too prideful or something?"

Gold chuckled to herself at the sight of the two arguing, Zim leaning over the side of the ship to glare down at the one called 'Gaz'. She glared right back up at him, growling deep in her throat as Gold held back another chuckle. She could remember a time from long, long ago when Purple had not let her go on a mission with him.

Ha… Like Tallest like smeet.

"Zim is not prideful!"

At her dull looked he shrugged a shoulder, slightly grinning at her expression.

"Maybe a little vain, but not prideful! Well… Not too much pride… Look, Gaz… I just don't want you coming along; I'm not positive what will happen when we try to get Malian. I might die trying to get to the meeting and if you come along you might also."

"You care."

"Er?"

"You care about me, Zim."

"Ew! Zim does not care about some vile, disgusting, and fleshie Earthling! Zim just wants to make sure that there will be someone left to save Earth if he dies!"

The two held a disgusted face contest as Dib and Tak rolled their eyes, Dib leaning over to fix the panels of the Irken ship. Dib, Tak, and Zim had all been fixing the old spaceship, until Zim had been messed with by none other than Gaz. Tak sighed while she leaned up against the teenage nerd under her, fixing a couple of wires on top.

Gold was searching through the 'Field Operation Removal', which was plugged into Gir through his stomach, make sure no viruses or other tracking methods were on the device. Gir only giggled away, pulling a cupcake out of his head, to Gold's utter amazement. He munched away on the frosted item as the ex-Tallest only blinked at him, baffled at what to say.

"Your S.I.R just pulled a frosted object out of his head."

"What, Gir? Yeah, he does that a lot!"

Zim called over to her as he plastered the sphere shield, making sure no cracks were in the shied. Gaz was sitting by his side, hitting the shield with her knuckles to make sure it was tough enough to hold a couple of hits. Both of them were making sure nothing would go wrong with the ship on their mission.

In a matter of seconds a ghastly wail shook the entire laboratory, a river of tears leaving Gir's eyes as he wailed away. Gold fell backwards from his open panel as a terrified scream left her own lips, looking over the S.I.R to see if anything was wrong, though wires were sticking from his belly and frosting was all over his metallic face, no sparks were coming from the wires or anything like that.

"Zim, I believe a virus had taken over your S.I.R unit!"

"No…"

Moaned the invader as he swung his body over the side of the ship, hurrying along to the area where the other two where. He smirked at Gold, whose antennas were back against her head and a painful expression on her features. As soon as Zim pulled Gir off the ground the obnoxious wailing stopped, only tears rushing down his face. Patting the tiny robot on the back with his free hand, he softly smiled as he looked over the frosting and wires.

"There, there, it's alright. Zim will make big-headed Dib make you a whole new batch of cupcakes."

"Yay for big-headed Dibby!"

"What?! Stop saying my head is big! Why does everyone say my head is big?!"

Zim ignored Dib's cry as he patted Gir one more time, letting him go on the ground after his crying was all done with. Gir sat down before Gold, giggling away while he waited for the scanning to go on. His mother only gazed up at him as she relaxed her muscles, completely baffled by the entire event. Though she went back to scanning all she did was gaze up at him, not fully knowing what to say.

"How did you calm the unit down?"

"With many, many, _**many**_ years of practice."

He simply responded, narrowing his eyes at the thought of all the years of hard work he went through for Gir. The little robot didn't notice a single thing as Gold started the scanning again, though she was still in her own thoughts. She glanced up at Zim, softly smiling, the look of admiration on her green features.

"That's something to remember when you become Tallest, learning everything. Even little things must be learned to achieve something. Even the littlest of smeets can become mighty one day with help, they may even become Tallest."

Zim gazed over at Gir, who was giggling away and talking about Brittney Spears.

"That, and know to not hide your regrets, but confront them."

From far back they heard Tak huff loudly, then obnoxiously hammering against another object, as though trying to cover up the fact that she huffed. Zim only glanced towards her direction, remembering how the Tallest Purple had said that her father was the other Tallest Red. Silently to himself, he mentally agreed with Purple and realized just how much Tak was like Red.

They were both cranky.

"I think we need to talk over the plan."

He simply stated and in a matter of a few seconds everyone was leaving their jobs to come around the two Irkens and the S.I.R unit. Tak and Dib removed their helmets as Gaz took her place by Zim's side, both of them getting on the ground with Gir and Gold. With shrugging shoulders Tak and Dib also got on the ground, all around each other, gazing at one another.

"How much time is left before the meeting on Malian?"

"8 days, 15 hours, and 52 seconds before the meeting…"

Dib swiftly responded before anyone could even blink an eye.

"How much time will it take to get there?"

"3 days, 8 hours, and 5 seconds…"

Tak responded before Dib could even blink, a certain grin crossing his features at her quick pace.

"Okay… Okay… Let Zim think… The ship will need at least an entire day of repairing, adding weapons will take another day, and then we have to prepare for battle, that's another day… So… Er…"

"Zim, we need to leave 3 days and about 12 hours."

Gaz responded for him, smirking while Zim knew what she was thinking of him right now- 'Idiot'. The thought of what she was thinking of him made his blood boil, but it did fill him with delight that someone would dare to mock him. He lingered his gaze on Gaz far longer than he needed too, until he remembered that others were still around them. Quickly looking back at them, he rubbed the back of his neck, nodding his head to himself.

"Yes and the scanning…"

"Is done and perfectly fine. There isn't a single problem with the device… Purple gave you."

Gold also responded, raising an 'eyebrow' at the fact that Zim looked clearly annoyed by something.

"Will Zim never be allowed to answer his own questions?"

"Not with us around you, no."

Dib quickly responded without even thinking, weakly laughing at the heated glare he was given by Zim, waving his hands in self-defense.

"Let's go over the plan… We have about 5 more days left until we leave for Malian, where the meeting of all planets is being held. We…"

"Hey, Zim."

"Yes, Dib-boy?"

"You know, you never really explained this 'meeting' thing to us, what is it about?"

"I'm not fully sure what the true meaning of this meeting is, Zim was nearly a smeet when they talked about it… I believe it is the meeting of all generations of rulers, past, present, and future. For Irkens, this meeting will determine who the next rulers, Tallests, of Irk will be. The Malian meeting is to determine who will be the ruler of every single planet.

For us Irkens, the tallest Irken is the ruler of Irk, so whoever is the Tallest Irken there will be determined the next ruler of Irk. For the Retopians, is it the color of their skin that will determine who the next ruler will be of Retop, so whoever is there with the darkest skin will be the next ruler. That is why Earth has never joined, for the fact that there is no true ruler on your planet. That and the Malians hate your food.

This meeting… This one single meeting will determine the new rulers. This is the meeting that will determine the new rulers of Irk and if good or bad will rise. This… This meeting, Earthling-Dib, will determine the fate of Earth.

This is the meeting of all meetings."

He ended his short speech, eyeing the two humans as he stared at them for long moments, both brother and sister wondering what the tall Irken was thinking. Before Gaz could ask a single question Zim brushed it off, waving a hand in the air like nothing happened.

"Anyway… We need to fix the ship, we need to connect the device to the ship, and we need to plan for any sort of battle. Red is probably going to get other Irkens to help him stop us from getting to Malian and we need to be prepared. We…"

His words suddenly disappeared into a weak whisper as his scarlet, sort of pinkish eyes, silently gazed over at Gaz. Her once pointed hair was now long and silky smooth, hanging around her shoulders in beautiful waves, her violet hair bringing out her alluring, amber eyes. Her black dress was to her knees, still wearing the same skull necklace and the same boots that she had before.

She had… Matured in many ways though. She had always been mature for her age, no doubt, but now she seemed calmer, more relaxed, and didn't scare people as much. Gaz would be good on any planet, it was good that she was an Earthling, they needed her on Earth. She knew just the right way to put people in line but would save anyone's life, even Gir's.

She was needed, along with Dib boy and the others.

"I must get prepared for the battle arrangements."

"…'I'? Zim, what do you mean 'I'?"

Gaz inquired, staring over at him as a shadowing look crossed over his eyes, shaking his head at the worry in her eyes. A weak smile crossed his features, a gleam of sorrow in his eyes as Dib and Tak passed him looks of worry. At Zim's look Gold automatically knew what Zim was going to say and what he wanted to do.

He only wanted himself to go.

"Zim must… I must go alone on this mission, if anything happens to me before I get there, I will need you guys to prepare for battle to save Earth."

Simply stating that, he leaned over and pulled the wires out of Gir's stomach, who was staring at him and actually quiet for once. Mini, who had been hiding in the shadows, was by Gir's side, slightly pushing against his side. Zim took the 'Field Operation Removal', or FOR, away from Gir as he headed towards the ship to plug the item in. Gaz, Gold, Tak, and Dib were right on his heels, quickly yelling at him.

"What do you mean 'I'?! You can't go alone, Zim!"

"We can't watch you getting attack!"

"We have to go with you!"

"Why can't I go with you?"

"_**You're the reason why you can't go with me**_!"

He shouted at the Earthling as his 'hand' caught her hand, pulling Gaz against his body, chest to chest, his face looming over her face. Quickly filled with shock by his act, she could only lean against him as he held her, ignoring the others. Finally, after gazing at her for long moments, his eyes cast towards the others, looking over them.

"You're all the reason you can't go with me... What if the ship goes down and all of us were in this ship, then what? We would all die and then no one would be able to save Earth. If Zim is the only one in the ship then Zim will be the only one who dies, there will be all of you to save Earth. If Zim dies, at least Earth will still have some hope."

"Zim… Someone has to go with you; there are too many panels just for yourself."

"…No, I'll figure out a way to do it myself."

"Zim, I won't allow you to go by yourself."

Without a single ounce of mercy he leaned his face towards his mother's face, glaring down at her as his eyes narrowed towards the bottom of her legs. He looked over every single inch of her body until he was looking back into those gold eyes, noticing Tak by her side. His scarlet, pinkish, eyes looked towards Tak's very dark purple eyes, a certain glare hidden in her eyes.

Oh yeah, she was defiantly Red's smeet.

"Zim is taller than you and on our planet the Tallest has the most power. I am taller than you, both of you, Tak and Gold, which means I have the power over you two. You two will not step foot into that ship with me and I will be the only Irken in that ship, is that understood?"

"Zim, this is…"

"Madness? Yes, but it is one of the rules on our planet, Tak. You and I… All of us Irkens have been taught these rules and must follow them. To not follow them is to be disobedient and disobedience must have a punishment come with it. Disobedience is the sign of a bad nature, a bad nature is not a form of Irken way, and not a form of Irken way is not Irken. If you do not follow my orders then that is a way of stating that you are not an Irken."

"Zim, I'm smart and I didn't even understand that."

"Shut up, Earthling-Dib-boy."

Tak stayed silent, both glaring at each other as the corners of his mouth twitched, almost starting to form a mocking smile. Finally in defeat, both Tak and Gold sighed, nodding their heads.

"Yes Zim, it's understood."

Both responded, heads bowed as Dib only looked at them in bewilderment.

"What are you guys doing?! You're just giving up like that?!"

"Dib, to not listen to the Tallest is like not being an Irken; it's something we must do. It's in our blood."

"_Defiantly in your blood_…"

Zim mumbled under her breath, bending down to put the FOR device on the ground as his eyes blurred for a few moments, exhaustion taking over him. He was tired and exhausted, no doubt, he had barley gotten any sleep in the past three days, five hours at the most. Though Irkens didn't need sleep as much as humans did, they still needed sleep no doubt.

Getting up from his spot there was Gaz right before him, looking down at the amber eyed girl with a stern expression, exhaustion clearly on her face. A sigh escaped his lips as he leaned against the wall of the laboratory, both Earthling and Irken only gazing at each other, none of the others around them.

"Zim… You can't go alone…"

"Gaz, Zim can't… I can't afford to lose you… If I die then that's alright, you can't die Gaz, not right now, not when everyone needs you… Earth needs you, if you come with me and we both die then there will be no one to save Earth. I'm sorry, but you can't come with me."

Before she could even utter a sound Zim was gone from her sight, heading out of the laboratory and upstairs to his room. No sound was made until the sound of metal colliding with metal could be heard, indicating that Zim had taken the elevator upstairs. At the touch of a hand, Gaz looked over her shoulder to Tak, who was smirking at the Earthling.

"Come on, we need to make a new plan."

"Plan, what plan? You guys can't come along, that'll mean you two aren't Irkens."

An evil grin crossed her green features as a certain gleam of mockery was in her dark purple eyes, for a spilt second Gaz could have mistaken her looks as Red.

"No, he said we couldn't step into the ship with him, not into any ship. We can't get into the ship with him; we can still go into any ship. Come on, lets go and make-up a new plan, Zim's gonna need us."

With that, the others came into one group and hid in the shadows, talking over a plan with each other.

…_**To Be Continued**_…

88888888

Thanks for reading!

Please review, tell me what was liked/disliked, all that jazz!

Have a fantastic day!

88888888


	11. If You're Gonna Be Me

88888888

One Question I Have Received: Why is Purple Zim's father? Tak has purple eyes and Zim has red eyes, why isn't Red his Father?

Answer: I will give you two forms of answers, the bull-crap answer and the true answer.

Bull-crap Answer: Though Tak has purple eyes like the Tallest Purple and Zim has reddish eyes like the Tallest Red, they both have different personalities. Purple is random and funny, though can be strong and serious, the same way Zim is. Red, on the other hand, is usually always serious and is usually sarcastic is a cruel way, though has his funny moments, like Tak. That's why I wanted Zim's father to be Purple and Tak's father to be Red.

True Answer: I didn't think about eye color and the idea came in mind at a random moment, I didn't think it over. I NEVER think things over just to warn you guys.

Question Two: Is Tak _**REALLY**_ only Red's blood?

Bull-crap Answer: In the story, yes, in chapter seven it was stated that Tak was only made out of Red's blood, the line exactly being- "Loved someone then have my child genetically built from my blood and only my blood." Purple saying this too Red.

True Answer: Actually no, Tak wasn't, her blood also has a female's blood mixed with hers. She DOES, in fact, have a mother. Both Gold and Purple, everyone except the main brain, doesn't know that Red had actually mixed his blood with another female. The problem is I might not have a time to place her in the story; I'll try to talk about her mother more though. Hell, I'll try talking about her in this chapter.

If you have any more questions just message me, I know I'm not explaining this story all that well.

88888888

Title: _**If You're Gonna Be Me**_

"**Let me out of here**!"

The Tallest roared as loud and mighty as any lion, red eyes glaring daggers at the figure before him. If it wasn't for the fact that his arms were chained behind his back and strapped down against the wall by iron straps, he would have choked the Irken before him by now. His own green blood danced on his tongue, Red trying his best to image it was just some old, bad candy that was in his mouth.

His vision kept blurring every few seconds, like he was losing his mind. From the lost of blood to the lack of sleep, he knew he would have to sleep sooner or later. Every time he flexed he knew his strength was being devoured out of his muscles. The Tallest knew that he was in no position to demand, but tha's all he could do in this position.

So with the taste of his own blood in his mouth and through the agonizing pain he roared his demand again, baring his razor sharp fangs at him.

"Not this time, my Tallest, not this time. I will not listen to you anymore, not now, not ever."

"Kill me if you want to, you filthy disgrace of a Commander."

"Oh no, you'll die last, not like the others. I want you to watch as everyone you love dies before your eyes and I want you to see them suffer. I want everything you love and cherish to be taken from you. I want you to know how it feels to lose everything! I want you to know how I felt!"

The 'hand' went across his face as Red's head slammed against the back of the metallic wall, entire mind flashing black. Even though he knew everything was black he could feel himself smirking at the Irken, who had simply smacked him again.

"What? Am I a human now? Smacking me like how you smacked Zim's Earthling lover, does it make you feel better? Finally feel strong for once in your pitiful life?"

After his comment he was smacked so many times that he thought his antennas were going to fall off from all of the blood rushing to his face.

"You won't make it to the meeting…"

Another smack.

"No one will believe you're me."

The hand collided with his left cheek.

"You won't be Tallest."

The current Tallest could feel his own blood sliding down his cheek.

"The invaders will kill you before you can even glance at Malian."

Now his right cheek was stinging in pain.

"Zim will stop you."

Surprisingly enough, the next hit never came.

With as much courage as he held in his entire body, Red dared to glare at his own citizen before him as he tried catching up on his vision. With as much rage as any fire he snarled at him, ignoring the blood from his cheek entering his mouth. Without a single though, he opened his mouth to spit his own blood on the face of the one who held him bounded.

Instead of getting mad, he smirked while wiping the blood off his green features.

"How pathetic you must feel at this point, my Tallest. You're so pathetic that you have resulted in putting your life in **Zim's** hands; of all the invaders you put your life in Zim's hands, how silly. Ha, you must really be going insane."

His red eyes glanced away from the mocking face as his eyes locked with an object that was all the way across the room. The TV was mantled against the far wall, images flashing through the dim shadows of the room.

Rather dungeon.

The image of a tall invader was on the screen, a S.I.R unit was being held in his arms, crying his large eyes out. Calming words left the invader's lips as the S.I.R unit wiped his tears away, giggling. At the sight of the wound across the invader's eye a smile tugged at the sides of his mouth, remembering the same scar Purple had.

"…And I've been hologramming you for the past two weeks and no one has noticed…"

'_Purple has noticed_.'

The Tallest bitterly thought to himself, only staring at the screen, never looking over at the Irken who only kept on talking. A microchip camera had been placed on Gaz when she had been bounded in the same position he was in, unknown to the scary girl. His capturer had built the TV and placed the camera on Gaz for Red could watch when everything would be taken from him. His capturer wanted him to feel lost and helpless yet…

All Red felt was hopeful.

"And you know what…"

"No! _You_ know what, huh? Huh? Huh? _**HUH**_?!"

At his sudden out burst his capturer jumped a few feet back, slightly cowering as Red flexed his muscles, yelling at the top of his lungs. His bared his fangs at his citizen as his eyes almost seemed to burn with rage, if he wasn't so tired and weak right now he could have probably pulled the straps off. He slammed his head back against the wall, a mocking laugh escaping his lips as he twisted his body from side to side.

The cowering Irken thought he had finally snapped.

"For two weeks, TWO weeks I have been in here, listening to your rants and how 'you're going to be the next Tallest'! I'm going crazy, CRAZY! Now it's time you listen to ME!"

Nodding his head vigorously, his capturer took a few steps back as a weak laugh left his lips, not knowing what to do. Though Red kept snarling and glaring, on the inside he was patting his own back for being such a scary Tallest. Even people who have bounded him and captured him were even scared of him when he was tied up.

Someone had to be a rough Tallest though and it sure as heck wasn't going to be Purple.

"You think just because you placed a camera on that scary-Earthling that you'll win this battle and make it to Malian, but you won't. You think just because you have more ships coming and you're pretending to be me that you'll win, but you won't. Those Earthlings… Gold… The invaders… They are the ones who will win; they are the ones who will defeat you.

Kill me if you must, take out my squeedily spooch and make me suffer if you must, but leave the others alone. Stop making Purple believe that you're me, he never did anything to you! None of them did anything to you; it was only I that banished you! Leave our people and the Earthlings out of this!"

"Leave the Earthlings out of this… Leave the Earthlings out of this?! I've known you for years, Red; you've been taking over planets for decades! And now you want to leave a planet alone?!"

He didn't respond to his ex-friend's comment, only staring at the screen as his capturer started ranting away again. The image of a beautiful Irken came on the screen, her eyes as dark purple as they could get, lovely as any night sky. A knee-high, purple dress clung onto her developed body as her curved-end antennas were backwards. The invader stood before the Earthling girl, an evil grin on her features as she quickly responded to the situation.

Red didn't want to seem cocky but… He really did make a beautiful smeet.

No, not just him… Both him and…

"…_Blue_…"

The name barley escaped his lips as his muscles tightened, remembering Gold's advisor from long ago when she had been Tallest. Though she hadn't been Tallest for long, she had to have an advisor, and her advisor was one of the most gorgeous Irkens Red had ever seen in his life. If he wasn't so stubborn, he would have said that he had…

_**Loved her**_.

Advisor Blue was such a… Long ago story, a story filled with heart-break and loss, thinking about her made Red just want to…

That wasn't important though, what was important was figuring out a way of getting out of here.

"…And in 3 days and 12 hours we will be leaving for Malian. Hopefully by 3 days and 11 hours Purple and those invaders will be dead. No Zim to get in my way, it'll only be me and myself. Then I'll go into the meeting hologrammed as you, I'll tell them the ah-so horrible news about Purple's death, and then I'll be announced Tallest. Then I…"

The pair of brown eyes met with the pair of red eyes, an evil grin crossing his brown-eyed Irken, tilting his head to the side in innocence.

"I mean, then 'you' will go back to Irk and announce to everyone on our planet that we will be invading Earth and finally take over that wretched planet."

With that, the Irken strolled away, heading towards the door to leave Red to himself. As the sliding metal doors opened a loud cough could be heard behind him, brown eyes looking over at the pair of red eyes.

"You won't get away with this, Commander Brown."

"Oh, but I already have."

He took a single step through the doorway, but not hovering away as an evil grin appeared on Red's features, looking as evil as ever.

He looked just like that female invader on the screen.

"Oh, by the way, if you're going to pretend to be me, then do it correctly. I sent my daughter on this filthy planet so she could conquer it and prove Zim wrong, not because she wasn't built on perfection. I don't send Irkens away who aren't built on perfection… I send them away when they're useless!"

His mocking laugh rang through the walls of the ship as the metallic doors slammed closed, indicating that Commander Brown was now gone. Red leaned his head backwards as he felt his blood drying up on his face, silently wishing to himself that someone would save him. All he heard was the sound of footsteps and Tak's voice on the screen saying…

"_No, he said we couldn't step into the ship with him, not into any ship. We can't get into the ship with him; we can still go into any ship. Come on, lets go and make-up a new plan, Zim's gonna need us._"

After hearing those hopeful words he soon fell into needing sleep, praying that, for once in his life, that Zim would succeed in his mission.

…_**To Be Continued**_…

88888888

Thanks for reading! Sorry this chapter was badly done!

Tell me what was liked/disliked, all that jazz!

Have a great day!

88888888


	12. Farther Away

88888888

For the first time in years, I finally saw the Tallests and watched them for about five minutes.

Wow… Just… Wow.

I never heard Red's voice in my entire life, never. The first time I heard his voice I was just shocked, I thought his voice would be deeper. Purple and Red almost sound like teenagers, holy crap, but whatever about their age. There's a lot of OOC-ness in my story, er… That's okay, just pretend they all matured and what-not. ;D

_The type of writing is Zim and his companions. _

**This type of writing is the Tallests and their workers or companions.**

Ah… Yeah, so… Let me start…

88888888

Title: _**Farther Away**_

_3 days and 5 hours hade passed by in just a blink._

_Zim stood before the now working ship, strapping metallic wrist bands down on his body. Tak and Dib were looking over the ship for any sort of problems, making sure nothing would go wrong on the mission to Malian. Gold was performing tests on the 'FOR', testing it on Gir to make sure the device actually worked and removed force fields. Gaz was by his side, silent as night as her amber eyes stayed narrowed while the others worked._

_He felt his own blood rush to his face as the two made deep eye-contact for the first time in 3 days and 5 hours. She didn't smile, she didn't even smirk, but the eye-contact was enough to make him smile. A sigh escaped her lips, turning her head to the side as his smile faded away. With his own sigh he reached over, trembling fingers touching her shoulder, a flash of pure white light flashing through Gaz._

"_You know Zim needs to do this alone."_

"…_I know."_

"…_Gaz, if Zim doesn't make it back…"_

"_You will."_

"_If Zim… If I don't though, remember that you're the only meat-brain that can save Earth. So, don't die."_

"_I won't and neither will you."_

…

"***Sir, we are approaching the mid-way of Malian's force field, what do you want the Voot Cruisers and Battlemech 4s' to do*?" **

"**Stay before the force field, the ships weren't programmed with the F.O.R.s. If you go through the field without the device then all the ships will be destroyed."**

"***Yes, sir. We'll stay and be ready for the banished one's ship, sir.*"**

"**Good."**

"**Weren't you supposed to tell Commander Capulet about programming the ships with the devices?"**

**The Tallest Purple questioned when the transmission ended, slurping on a purple cup through a rainbow bendy straw. Purple noticed Red's shifting gaze, for a split second fear forming in his eyes, Another second later his red eyes gazed into the purple eyes, chuckling as he shrugged a shoulder.**

"**I forgot to inform the… New Commander is all."**

"…**What do you mean 'new'? We've had Capulet for years, what is this 'new' you speak of?"**

"**Do you miss the Massive?"**

**The question caught the Tallest off guard, looking over at his companion with a raised eyebrow. Of course he missed the Massive, this simple ship was nothing compared to their mighty and glorified ship. Why would Red ask suck a question now though?**

"…**We have donuts and chips on this ship, so I guess I'm good. I guess I miss the Massive, don't you?"**

"**Of course."**

**He quickly responded, tone filled with bitterness, though eyes filled with a faraway look. Purple glanced at Red, whose chin was propped up against his wrist in a calm manner. Silently to himself, he wondered why Red was in a different than usual. Most of the time he would lean to the side and glare, not rest on his writs.**

**Red was in the same position that Commander Brown had usually been when there was a tough situation going on.**

"**Do you miss him?"**

"**Who? Commander Capulet?"**

"**What? No, stupid, Commander Brown, do you miss him?"**

**Long moments of silence followed between them, Red just staring at him with cold and unnerving red eyes. Finally, his lips spread open to calmly ask…**

"**Do you?"**

"**Duh."**

**His response was simple and quick, passing his companion a look of pity, like he was talking to a smeet that was something so simple. Slurping at his drink, a goofy grin crossed his features, leaning against the wall behind his back.**

"**He was our greatest Commander and our closest friend, we could tell him everything. I told him so much, not more than you of course, but still a lot. Brown even knew that Zim was my own smeet, from my flesh and blood!**

**I just can't believe he betrayed us, I mean… Forget it. I want some donuts, you want some?"**

"**No, I don't like donuts."**

**For a split second, his heart had actually stopped in his chest and purple eyes widened in pure horror and shock.**

"…**What?"**

…

"_You sure you should be going alone, Zim?"_

"_Yes, big-headed-Dib, Zim needs to do this alone."_

_The fake invader responded, buckling his seatbelt in as his pinkish eyes glanced around the ship. He noted that this battle-ship looked as new as it ever had all the wires and buttons sparkling and glistening away in beautified glory. Behind his back stood Tak and Dib, the female Irken staying in complete silence. _

"_Tak, do me a favor and take Gir off the ship."_

"_You're going on this mission completely alone? You're not even going to take your S.I.R?"_

"_Gir needs to stay here, if Zim doesn't make it back at least you'll have some more Irken help."_

"_You will make it back."_

_She mumbled, fingers wrapping around a protesting Gir as the little, crying robot was dragged off the ballet-ship. Though Zim only stared forward, he heard the sobs and protests being screamed out of Gir's 'lungs', ignoring the sorrow filling his entire body. He cast a glance over his shoulder, pressing a few buttons on the panel._

"_Dibling, do Zim a favor."_

"_Yeah?" _

"_If Zim dies…"_

_Before Dib could even utter a sound a green hand was raised upwards._

"_If Zim dies, he… Sorry, I want you to take over my lab."_

"_You want me to do… What?"_

"_You heard me, Dib-stink; I want you to have my laboratory and computer. You're the only one who will appreciate Irken technology more than any other human on this filthy planet. That and you'll need my weapons if you have to fight against Irk."_

"_Zim…"_

"_No, Dib-stink, listen to Zim, you don't know what Irk is capable of. Irk had taken over ten different planets in a blink of an eye, planets that were much more difficult than your stupid planet. You need to watch out for Irk, because if Zim doesn't come back, then you'll need help."_

"…_Okay."_

"_Dibling, also do me one more favor…"_

"…_Yeah?"_

_A cold look crossed the green features, eyes filling with dread and sorrow. With a sigh he simply gazed out through the front window, wishing he was in the ship for pure amusement, not for a mission._

_Ha… For the first time in his entire life he didn't want to be on a mission._

"_Watch over Tak, Gold, Gir and Gaz for me, you're the only one who can do it."_

"_Of course."_

"_And Dib-stink…"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Zim's not the one who burned your house."_

"_I know."_

"_Another thing, Earthling Dib…"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Zim doesn't hate you; it was fun when I ruined your plans."_

"_I know, I loved ruining you plans too and I also don't hate you."_

"_One last thing, filthy Earthling…"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Tell Gaz that Gir has a gift for her."_

"_Alright."_

"_Good."_

"…_You'll make it back, Zim."_

"_Pray to the Tallest that Zim does."_

…

"**Zim's ship is about to head off, need anything before we go?"**

"**No… I'm going to walk around the ship though…"**

"…**For what?"**

"…**Chips."**

**Purple quickly responded, pushing himself out of his chair as he hovered away from Red, leaving his companion to sit there is silence. When his purple robes disappeared that's when the other Tallest turned his head towards the seat where Purple was sitting, noticing something on the panel. There was a bag of donuts laying there, only one donut missing from the bag.**

**Something must have been on his mind.**

**When Purple knew that his companion couldn't see, he hurried along the hallway, hovering so quickly that he was almost a blur. He turned every single corner he came upon, ignoring the thoughts that told him to 'stop' and 'think about how crazy you look'. Purple couldn't stop himself even if he wanted too, he was scared out of his mind, didn't know what to do.**

'_**No, I don't like donuts**_**.'**

**Red's… Someone's words rang into his mind as he quickly turned another corner, hovering down the next hallway in complete madness. This ship was rather large, not as large as the Massive, but large enough that an Irken could get lost in it. **

"**He doesn't like donuts… He doesn't like donuts!"**

**He didn't even realize that he was yelling out things to himself, Purple had simply thought that he was thinking these things in his own mind. A few worker drones called out his name and asked him to stop, but he did no such thing. Purple didn't even realize that they were there and that they were real, he had just simply thought that he was making up things in his mind now.**

**Ever sense he had heard those words all the Tallest wanted to do was get away from Red, didn't want to look at him, and defiantly didn't want to see his face. Hearing those words scared his robes off his body, he didn't know what to say, what to even do! He knew though, deep inside himself, deep within the confines of his mind he knew…**

**He knew that this wasn't Red.**

**After many minutes of running- Er, hovering as fast as he could his pace slowed down, glancing around his shoulder to see if anyone was behind him. No one was there, in fact, no one was in this hallway at all, and there should have been at least one guard. Looking over the hallway, it was almost as dark as night, the only light was the broken wires from the ceiling that kept sparking.**

"**This is creepy… I need to stop talking to myself…"**

**Purple spoke out loud, arms crossing over his chest as he kept glancing around the hallway in complete fear, but only walking down the hallway farther. He would rather go straight to the Main Brain to have his Pak removed then deal with Red again, not when he didn't even know his best friend anymore, not even sure if that was even Red.**

**A weak laugh left his lips, thinking how silly it was that he thought his Red wasn't Red. Sure, he had been acting really strange these past few weeks, but that was his Red. It wasn't like Red had really left his side the past few weeks; he had only really left him long enough for once. Red had gone to talk to Commander Capulet alone, probably about placing the 'FOR' devices in all the battle-ships.**

**If he had though, wouldn't the ships be programmed with the FOR devices then?**

**Wait… Hadn't Commander Capulet been on another planet at the time…?**

"…**Purple…"**

**The Tallest cried out like a terrified girl as he heard his name being said, almost jumping up in the air at the sound of the voice. It was Red's voice, that was for sure, but Red was still at the main room to launch off the ship soon. His purple eyes scanned around the hallway, not seeing the shadow of the figure that had spoken to him, only the sparks flying off the broken wires.**

"**Answer me, Purple!"**

"**It's Purple, it's Purple! Who's there?!"**

"**Purple, oh, thank Spork, it's you! Purple, it's me, Red!"**

**Purple placed his hand against the wall as he heard the voice through the hallway, twisting his head every single direction to see where his friend was. When his fingers brushed against something he turned his head towards the wall he was leaning against, realizing that it was no wall, but a door. His finer tips brushed over the handle on the door, taking in the cold feeling of metal against his skin.**

"…**Red?"**

…

"_*Tallest Gold, report in, Tallest Gold.*"_

"_Reporting in, Advisor Blue, but I'm not Tallest anymore, remember that."_

"_*Nor am I an Advisor anymore, yet you call me by my old rank. We don't have time for this, what is the progress on Zim's mission?*"_

"_Invader Zim is about to depart for Malian in exactly 5 minutes and 3 seconds, his ship has been built with the Field Operation Remover unit. The invader should be going though Malian's force field in 3 days, 8 hours, and 5 seconds, though time will probably not be on our side. What has your progress been?"_

"_*When you had contacted me the Resisty had found out about what the Tallests were planning on doing, they quickly agreed to save Earth. They are preparing ships for Malian to fight against any of Irk's ships, but our ships were not programmed with the Field Operation Remover devices. We will not be able to go through the force field with the others, you guys will have to do the rest of the mission by yourself.*"_

"_Quite right, we'll figure out a way. Any other reports?*"_

"_*Yes, there are more reports. When I had spare time between the project I heard a conversation through transmission between Red and Irk. Red… Ahem… The Tallest has called upon more Irken ships and there will be others waiting for Zim at the force field. From the percentages I have done and the number of ships he has requested, we may… No, we __**will**__ be out-numbered and have a 20 percent chance of us living and Zim saving Earth.*"_

"_Better than nothing, right?"_

"_*Ha… Yes, better than nothing.*"_

"_How is the project going along?"_

"_*Splendid, project 'Mech-S.I.R' has been going wonderful, I just finished the project yesterday. The unit runs perfectly, is more advanced than any other S.I.R unit and has many more features than any normal S.I.R would have. There is one problem though…*"_

"…_Yes?"_

"_*I have only created one, so there is only one.*"_

"…_Very well, one is better than none, do you know the coordinates on Zim's ship?"_

"_*Yes, I will be sending the unit to Zim as soon as enemy ships are in eye-sight.*"_

"_Good, what is the unit's primary subject and name?"_

"_*The unit is called 'Advanced Informational Retrieval Unit', simply 'A.I.R' for short, he is a combat unit.*"_

"_Good. And Blue?"_

"_*Yes, my Tallest?*"_

"…_I'm sorry that you have to fight him…"_

"_*Not your fault, my Tallest, you understand the pain.*"_

"…_Yes, well… You know what this means, right?"_

"_*Yes, my Tallest?*"_

"_Prepare the battle to save Earth."_

"_*Prepare for battle against our home planet.*"_

"_Ending transmission."_

"_*Transmission ending.*"_

…

"…**Commander Brown has been you for weeks and wants to be Tallest?!"**

"**Yes, and when he becomes Tallest he wants to take over Earth and rule over Irk. The only way you can open this door and let me free is if you get Brown's hand-code, forget about me though, there are bigger problems that me."**

"**Red, I can't see your face, I don't even know what you look like!"**

**Red lifted up his head as he heard his companion cry out, a weak smile tugging at the sides of his lips at the thought of how he looked. He could feel that his entire body was in pain and his own blood was dried on his face, he didn't even want to know what he looked like. Silently to himself, he thanked what-ever past Tallest was looking over him at the fact that Purple couldn't see him.**

"**Forget me, you and the others have more problems. Commander Brown wants to kill everyone, including you, he wants to kill everyone. Even Zim and Tak, Purple, you have to find a way to save them."**

"…**What about you?"**

"**Forget me; find a way to save the others and yourself before you reach Malian!"**

"…**Red, I…"**

"**Do you not hear me, Purple? Or are you ignoring me?! Commander Brown wants to kill everyone and take over Irk; he wants to take everything away from us! He'll torture Gold and Zim to death, he'll destroy the Earthlings, and he'll even kill Tak and… Forget it, just go! We don't have much time!"**

"…**I'll find a way to save you."**

"**Just go, save the others."**

**The sound of Purple's drumming finger-tips stopped, no longer his fingers drumming on the door. Red heard the sound of him hovering away quickly, Red letting his head fall back down as his eyes looked at the screen at the other side of the room. The screen showed the Earthlings and the other Irkens watch as Zim's ship flared up with light, getting ready to blast off. **

"_**After Zim leaves we'll get into our units and go into ships, understood?**_**"**

"_**Agreed.**_**"**

**The scary Earthling girl answered invader Tak as the group watched Zim's ship lift off the plat-form before finally flying away, the roof open for he could fly out of the house. The S.I.R unit was being held in Gaz's arms, the unit screaming away while the watched the ship till it was gone from their sight. As soon as they couldn't see the ship all of them started getting themselves prepared to meet up with Zim.**

**All Red could gaze at was Tak, who was attaching metallic wrist-bands onto her own body, dark purple eyes glaring at nothing. Red noted to himself that she was as beautiful as her mother, but had the rage and scorn of her father. Slowly and numbly, Red tried thinking over everything that had happened these past years…**

**Purple and Red had sent Zim off to planet Earth just to get rid of him, thinking he wasn't worth their time and they didn't need him. Gold had been furious that her smeet had been sent off to Earth, but she hadn't been Tallest for years and years when they had done their plan. Red remembered the look of devastation and sorrow when Gold had proclaimed that the two were no longer mates, her heart clearly broken at the loss of their smeet. **

**Though they had been mates no longer, Gold had gone along with the Tallests to another meeting for the fact that she was their Advisor. That's when the meeting of Malian had been brought up, Commander Capulet making a comment on how Zim should be killed before he had found out about the meeting. The Commander had been joking, not knowing that Zim was actually Purple and Gold's blood. After Gold had found out that Purple and Red had actually thought over the fact of getting rid of Zim she had quickly left.**

**Purple didn't even have enough time to tell her that they were joking.**

**Shortly after Zim had been banished, Purple and Red had found a way to persuade the higher ranks, not as high as them of course, that Zim was the one who had killed the past Tallests. Red could remember the way that Commander Brown told him his plan on the blob experiment, saying that he would let them take all the credit for his work. Purple had found a way to blame himself that the death of the Tallests had been his fault, but Red still clearly remembered that it was Commander Brown's fault.**

"**I should have known better than trust him."**

**The Tallest muttered to himself, teeth gritting as he thought over Commander Brown.**

**After everything that had happened, Purple losing his mate and son, Tak going to earth all on her own, **_**everything**_**… Commander Brown had still betrayed them, if was his entire fault that he had lost Blue.**

_**Blue**_**…**

**His head raged and hurt at the thought of losing her, even when he was alone he tried his best to lie to himself that he didn't miss her. Thinking over everything that had happened though, over all the pain and lies, a chuckle left his lips.**

**Then another chuckle.**

**Then there was another chuckle.**

**Then another one, until a whole fit of hysterical laughter left him, shoulders trembling as his body moved with his hysterical laughter. Tallest Red laughed away as his body moved with every laugh, not able to control himself in any sort of way. Finally, after long moments of laughter, his laughter started to slowly fade away into another sound.**

**His shoulders slumped and his body went limp, shoulders trembling as silent sobs and harsh breaths left his body. He felt something that he hadn't felt sense all those years back when he had lost Blue fall down his cheek, this simple little thing landing on the ground far down below him.**

**It was a single, black tear.**

…_**To Be Continued**_…

88888888

Wow, that was pretty long… It'll all make sense later, don't worry! You'll also find out more about the 'A.I.R' units later.

Please review, tell me what was liked/disliked, all that jazz!

Have a fantastic day!

88888888


	13. Six Hundred Feet Away

88888888

Hey, I haven't done a chapter in forever, so now I'm going too!

Thanks for the reviews, guys, they are LOVED! :D Alright, so let me start and if they're any questions just message me or review the question. Before I start, let me state this: I do NOT own the A.I.R Unit, AlmightyTallestVoldy on Deviantart owns the A.I.R unit, I'm just a lazy bastard who asked to use the idea and was granted a 'yes'. Here's the picture of the unit: .com/?qh=§ion=&q=Sir+and+Air#/d23p7hw

Let me start.

88888888

_**Title: Only Six Hundred Feet Away**_

"Zim's ship is approaching, only six hundred feet away."

'Red' responded over towards Tallest Purple, the other Irken Tallest paying no heed to his words, only staring ahead with cold eyes. His fingers or the two that they were there, flexed and unflexed on the armrest of his chair, trying to relax his muscles. He needed to act like he knew nothing- Purple had to pretend that he didn't know that this Red wasn't really his Red, he needed to act like he didn't know that Commander Brown wanted to kill him, he needed to act like a smeet that didn't know that he was about to lose his son in battle.

He wasn't going to ignore the last part though- If was perfectly fine if he was murdered, but if a single bruise was on Zim's skin he would kill Commander Brown with his own bare hands.

"Are you ready, Purple? You seem rather tense about this."

"Me? I'm peachy, yeah, because we get into battles like this everyday and I ready to attack Zim and his comrades who will be him with massive weapons. Yeah, yeah, I'm ready for this."

Purple bitterly replied back to Red, eyes staring forward at the enormous window before them, waiting to see Zim's ship. Though through the corner of his eye he saw Red shift uncomfortably in his seat, teeth bared and jaw locked in a position. With a forced smile the other Tallest grinned over at his so-called 'best friend', tilting his head over to pass a wink.

"You know how I am without my morning coffee."

He didn't respond, though he did nod with a weak smile, glancing downwards at the panels that were on his armrest. Purple held back a growl that rumbled deep within his throat when he saw the sides of Red's mouth twitch upwards in an evil grin.

"Almost at five hundred feet away."

"Do you want us to attack when he's in eye sight, my Tallest?"

"No, let him get as close as he wants too us, we'll show him who the best is."

"Sir, we're at exactly five hundred feet away."

"Excellent."

…

_**(In Zim's ship)**_

…

"Five hundred feet away."

Zim spoke out loud to himself, fingers grasping the wheel in a tight hold, eyeing the galaxy before his reddish and pinkish eyes. He silently regretted to himself that the six months it took to get to Earth he had not looked at the galaxy and had a grand time loving the trip. He should have clapped or whistled away with Gir's doom song, he shouldn't have become angry at him. Zim should have enjoyed all his years on Earth and shown to his friends that he actually did care for them.

He regretted a lot- But now was not the time to think over the regrets and losses right now. He was about to go into battle, this wasn't needed.

"Zim's getting closer to Malian."

Talking to himself again, his eyes kept forward, waiting, no… Dreading to see the ships that Tallest Red and Tallest Pur- His father would have up there, waiting for him, waiting to kill him before he got to the meeting of the worlds. Dib, Tak, Gold, Gaz… All of them had said that he would be fine and make it back, but deep inside his squeedily spooch he knew that he didn't stand a chance against the Tallests.

He had to try though, for both Earth and Irk.

"What if Zim wins this battle and goes to the meeting? What if Zim is the Tallest, then… Then he will rule over Irk, he will be the ruler… He can take over Earth."

His eyes widened when realizing this, mouth open ajar to numbly say to himself…

"I can take over Earth."

After those words left his mouth he laughed once, then twice, then a third time… All the sudden a fit of hysterical laughed rolled off his mouth, body trembling and shaking from all his laughter. One side of his mouth had turned upwards into a sadistic grin, shoulders stretched outwards and hands clinched around the wheel.

". "Zim isn't a good invader.", "Zim will never do anything right.", "Zim will never take over a planet.", now what is Zim? He's your Tallest, he will rule over you when he wins, he will be victorious! He will take over…"

Before he said the rest of his words they suddenly halted, glancing down at his clinching fingers, slowly trying to relax his body. His face that was once filled with glee was now slowly fading into a frown, a cold though understanding look filling his eyes.

"Zim must save Earth, forgot those who had once made fun of him, he's bigger than that now."

He glanced away from the window to the screen that was floating on the left side of the window, the ships monitors and motions on the screen. The Irken narrowed his eyes at the sight of something certain, eyes quickly looking back before him at the galaxy that was ahead.

"Four hundred feet away."

…

_**(In Gaz's ship)**_

…

"We're over four hundred feet away."

Gaz commented over to Gold, the ex Tallest nodding her head as her eyes stayed on the galaxy before her, knowing to keep her eyes before her. She couldn't look away for a second, Red and Purple could have enemy ships any where, ready to attack them in a single shot.

"Earthling, do me a favor and press the red button on the left panel."

Though annoyed that she had to do something that didn't seem productive, Gaz leaned over out of her chair to press the red button on the left armrest. There was a sound of- Ringing? The ringing went through the entire ship, the Earthling sitting in her own seat in silence while Gold kept staring ahead, a frown marking her green features.

"*Tallest Gold? What is it? You're about to head into battle, you shouldn't be calling me!*"

"Be quiet, Gold can do what she wants. Where is the Air unit I told you to send to Zim? He's before us and I see no unit being sent to him, Advisor Blue."

Gold hissed back to the female voice that had answered the call, Gaz crossing her pale arms and staying silent to herself. She didn't know what this about, but she could feel the rage filling Gold at the fact that she wasn't seeing some Air unit.

"*I… We have received some vital information from the ship the Tallests are on that we have changed our plans, we did not tell you. The Air unit will not be going to Zim, but he will be sent to the Tallests' ship to fix a certain problem they are having.*"

"They are having? They are having? What do you mean 'they'? Have you gone mad, are you now betraying me after all these years? Zim needs that unit; he will die without that unit's assistance! Why did you send the unit to the enemy's ship?"

"*I…*"

"You what? Answer me, Blue! You what?"

Gold nearly shrieked, her eyes leaving the vast space before her to glance over at the screen on the side window, Gaz also turning her head the same way. Her mouth almost fell open at the sight of the figure on the screen; she hadn't even noticed that there had been someone watching them, only that a voice had been talking back to them.

An Irken who looked the same age as Gold and the Tallests looked back towards them, though her facial features seemed much older than what she was. Under though deep, majestic blue eyes were black bags, as though she hadn't slept in weeks. A beauty mark was on her left cheek, the same area where Tak had her own mark, and what looked to be a wire went around her head and connected through her right temple.

A blue dress that looked like it came from Star Trek was on her body, though covered in tears, rips, and black blood stains. Her right eye was bruised and her bottom lip busted open, cuts and slashes covering her entire face. She looked like the Mafia had found her and gave her no mercy- No, she looked like the Tallests' men had found her and got to her, and that's what probably happened.

Gaz would never ask though.

"By the great Tallest Black… What has happened to you?"

"*…We do not have time for this, what happened to me is not something to discuss. One of the members of the Resisty had placed a tracking unit on Red a few weeks ago, but for the past few weeks it had been broken. Yesterday we had fixed the unit and heard a conversation between Red and Purple- Commander Brown has taken over as Red and Red isn't Red, the Tallests don't want Earth.

It seems when Commander Brown goes to the meeting as Red, he will announce that Purple had been murdered by someone before his 'companion' could come to the meeting with him. After they accept Brown as the next Tallest, Brown will go back to Irk to plan an invasion on Earth and take over that planet in a quick 24 hours. He'll go from planet to planet until he can get all of them.

That's not all though- He's going to kill Tallest Purple, Zim, all of us in the end. He will be the only one standing after the end of this. I have sent the Air unit to their ship to free Tallest Red, maybe then we will have more hope. The Resisty and I are on our way, we will be catching up with all of you shortly.*"

Gold nodded at her, Gaz leaning over and checking out the screen, reading over the monitors and the readings on the screen. Her amber eyes meet Blue's eyes for a moment, silently swearing to herself that she glared just like Tak and Red. It was almost a miracle when she saw the smile forming on Blue's face, the woman nodding her head at the Earthling with soft eyes.

"*My, an Earthling on our side, never thought to see the day.*"

"I never thought I would be in a spaceship fighting for Earth, but here I am."

With another glance, a frown formed on her pale features, nodding her head in numbness.

"Three hundred feet away."

…

_**(In Dib's ship)**_

…

"I can't find the panel! Why didn't we make Gaz take Gir! We're only three hundred feet away!"

Dib intensely cried out, running after Gir, who was running around like a lunatic with the portable panel in his grasp. Tak sighed, rolling her dark purple eyes as she kept her eyes forward, lips in a straight line across her face. Leave it to Zim too give her a stupid Sir unit that always acted like a complete manic even when the world was coming to an end. Gir ran around the entire ship though, screaming and giggling away at the fact that Dib couldn't catch him.

Without a single bone in her body being merciful, she lifted out her foot as soon as Gir was coming by, knocking him face first to the ground. Dib leaned over and pulled the panel away, sitting it down on his armrest while picking up Gir and holding him up in the air. Taking his seat, he pulled Gir down on his lap, passing his a pen to play with.

"Why didn't Gaz take him? Gir is a lot nicer and calm when he's with Gaz."

"Because, she wanted our last moments alive to be filled with misery and pain- You should know your sister."

Dib opened his mouth to defend that remark, but when he thought about it, he quickly closed his mouth and slumped his shoulders.

"Yeah, that sounds like something she would do."

"Why are big-headed Dib and scary Tak…?"

Before Gir said the rest his body shook violently, arms twitching as the pen dropped to the metallic floor under them. Dib quickly threw his arms upwards, worried that Gir was going to get up and run around the ship again for the tenth time in a row. Instead he sat there, trembling and shaking, his body movements uncontrollable. Tak quickly placed the ship on auto-pilot to head towards Gir, Dib getting of the chair and taking over the ship so Tak could take his place.

"Mimi- I need some help, this unit… Mimi?"

The sound of metal against metal caught her hearing, turning her head to the back of the side where her unit was. Mimi, in regular Sir form, was also moving madly, her metallic body banging against the walls by her side. Tak was an Irk invader of skill, intelligence, and quick movements- This was not something she had ever dealt with before, nothing like this has ever happened before. Before she could utter a single word a cry had left Dib, turning her head towards the Earthling in swift speed.

Through the window she caught the sight of a silver object with the figure of a human zipping past them at a fast speed, so fast that it was gone in a wink of an eye. When neither of them could see the object anymore the banging sound ended and Gir's violent shaking also did, both units going back to normal.

"What… What just happened? I've never seen something go so fast in my life, do you know what that was?"

Dib's complete excitement brought a half smile to Tak's face, holding Gir in her lap as Mimi came over towards them. For once Gir was completely quiet, both Sir units going over what had just happened to them a few moments ago. Tak didn't even try to get up and take back her old position; Dib was having too much fun driving the ship right now.

"I don't know, but whatever that was, pray to the Tallest that it is on our side."

With an agreeing nod, Dib glanced over at the floating screen, sighing at the sight.

"Two hundred feet away… Gir! Don't touch the green button, not the green button!"

…

_**(In the Resisty ship)**_

…

"Two hundred feet away, Advisor Blue, is everything prepared?"

"Yes, the weapons are ready and all vertical screens are in position."

Lard Nar glanced over from his seat towards the female Irken, the woman bending downwards to make sure all weapons were ready for battle. He caught the look of sadness in her eyes, bruises and slashes as clear as oxygen on her face. He had his own battle wounds as well from when they had stolen parts from Irk- She had taken most of the blows though. She knew that they needed parts for the FOR devices and the Air unit and that they had to come from Irk.

They just didn't know that invaders had been waiting for them to strike.

"Are you sure you are ready for battle, Mistress? We can still send you off in a Voot ship and send you back to Earth or any planet. Your wounds, they're just…"

"I'm fine; I cannot leave this battle, not this one."

"Lard Nar is right though, Mistress, you can't fight with those wounds."

Dark blue eyes glanced over towards the voice, eyeing Invader Skoodge, who everyone says is the shortest, ugliest, and fattest invader around. Though he tried looking brave his trembling legs showed that he was completely scared about this battle. A smile crossed her face when she thought about him; he had taken over Planet Blorch, the home of the Slaughtering Rat People. He had taken over a planet out of skill and wits, yet he was scared for a simple battle.

"They said you would not take over a planet because of your height, Invader Skoodge, but here you are before me, the great invader who took over planet Blorch. If you can take over a planet, why can I not win a little battle with a few scrapes?"

"If you call those scrapes then the large-nostril people of Boddie Nen are lovely people."

Invader Slacks remarked, cocking a laser gun he was going to use when all of weapons on the outside of the ship ran out of energy. He was short though large headed invader, the same eye color as both Zim and Skoodge. Advisor Blue gave him a deadly glare, picking up a bolt and throwing it at his forehead as she bitterly replied…

"You open your mouth one more time with something negative and I'll help you remember the pain you felt from the Tallests on Probing Day."

He waved his hands in defense, quickly going back to his gun to get ready for battle.

"You don't seriously think this is a little battle, right? This… This is a war of the planets, if we don't win, Irk could be destroyed! We could all die!"

"Thanks for those helpful words, Invader Grapa."

Blue hissed over at Invader Grapa, who was a rather tall Invader that had never conquered a planet, though the Tallests had favored him greatly. He had even taken over Invader Skoodge's place after the Tallest had launched Skoodge into space, though Grapa apologized greatly for that incident. She nodded her head, wrapping a metal band around her neck and wrists.

"I know this is more than just some silly battle, but I don't want to think of this as a war. This is just a battle; all of us will be fine and make it out alive."

With that, she tossed all three invaders a blue bag, each of them catching the bag. Well; except Skoodge, who was accidentally hit in the face with the bag, but hey, no one is perfect. All three of them were pulling the bags open while two other invaders entered the room they were in. Tossing Invader El, a female invader who had taken over Planet Yitze, and Invader Koot, a rather short invader that loved Zim and the Tallests, a blue bag also.

"What are these?"

El questioned as she pulled out three metal bands, two for her wrists and one for her neck. Blue glanced over at them, lifting a single shoulder up as she looked back towards her own wrists.

"These are bands that can help you breathe through space for about ten minutes, not a long time, but long enough for us to use jet-packs to get to planet Malian. These bands pump air through our bodies while undetecting us from Malian's force field, but like I said, we only have time minutes. When I give all of you the signal to place on the bands you will press the red button on your neck and it will start the time."

"Aye, we sent the Air unit off to the Tallests' ship."

"Good, all weapons ready?"

"Aye!"

"Monitors working perfectly?"

"Yes, mistress!"

"All screens for each side of the side pointed correctly?"

"Indeed, Advisor Blue!"

"Any other reports?"

"We're a hundred feet away and preparing for battle."

…

_**(The Tallests' ship)**_

…

"Zim's ship is a hundred feet away."

Red's voice, no, Commander Brown's voice said in Red's voice as the real Red shook his head violently, trying to pulling himself out of his restraints. The Tallest yelled out in rage as he heard his own voice from the side of his antenna, Commander Brown had placed a wire that was connected to the main room to his antenna so he could hear everything that was being said.

Before his red eyes there was the TV screen, Tak's arms wrapped around Zim's Sir Unit with that Earthling Dib driving the Voot ship. For the first time ever Tak actually looked- Scared, when she had been sent to another planet she had looked much more bold than she did right now. It was almost scary to see all hope and boldness from her eyes now gone.

"I'll kill you for this, Commander Brown! Your pak will be pulled off and destroyed for this!"

He cried out in rage, arms twisting and shaking, knowing that none was listening to him. Though he acted in anger and rage, he was full of fear and terror, knowing that this situation was worse than what he wanted to believe it was.

Sure… He had wanted to take over the planets, but he didn't want to die during the process, he didn't want his friends to die, and he defiantly didn't want his own planet in danger.

This was all Commander Brown's fault, it was always his fault!

He would have raged in his own thoughts if it wasn't for the fact beeping was flaring through the air, Red automatically turning his head towards the doors that opened after the sound. Red knew that sound well- It was the sound of someone, usually Commander Brown, putting their hand on the door's screen, matching the hand patterns, and coming into the room. Brown wasn't that foolish to come bother Red right before a battle was about to begun, was he?

"Coming in here to bother me right before a battle, huh, Commander Brown? How about you unlock me and I'll show you a battle!"

He automatically hissed, arms flung forward to try and show his anger, but only his body being thrown back into the wall. A figure slipped past the sliding doors and into the room, but at the sight of the figure Red's mouth fell open, clearly too amazed to say anything.

A figure in the shape of a human stood at the doorway, though the figure may have only been about three inches shorter than Red himself. It was clearly an Irken unit for the fact the Irken symbol was on its' metallic chest, symbol in black and bold letters. The unit's eyes simply stared over at him; the unit's blue with a glimmer of gold eyes not even blinking. Not even glancing around the room too see if there was lasers or anything like that; the unit went straight towards the area where Red was.

The Tallest stayed silent when the unit's three fingered hands grasped the metallic bands around his body, pulling the one around his neck off first. Making it easier to breathe, the unit kept pulling each band off unit Red felt himself falling downwards and touching the cold ground. The cold numbness on his body felt amazing, he hadn't touched the ground in a very long time- At least weeks.

"Alright, just what are-"

"Sir, I am Air, my unit service full name is 'Advanced Information Retrieval Unit', and I am here to assist you in any way, my Tallest."

Red rubbed his wrists, noticing that black marks were forming all around his wrists where the bands had been wrapped around. The Tallest quickly noticed that this A.I.R unit was made out fresh metal that was completely shinny, so clean that you could see your reflection. Without a single thought he used the unit's chest to look at his face area, seeing that black blood stains were one his face and a large, black bruise was in a perfect line around his neck.

"Who created you?"

"Inventor A. B., the most brilliant inventor I've ever met."

The Tallest looked into the eyes of the unit, fingers reaching forward to brush up against the symbol on the unit's chest. Air tilted his head, his wired antenna sticking out of the side of his metal goggles twitching at the contact being made. Red nodded his head at the name, mouth in a straight line, though in his red eyes they seemed to have smiled by themselves.

"She is a genius, isn't she? Advisor Blue has always been the greatest scientist I've known; no one had ever matched her skills or her smile for that matter."

"Indeed, my Tallest."

"So, do you have a plan?"

"I… Er… No sir, I was not sent here with a plan, my Tallest."

"Leave it to Blue too not give me a plan and make me think for myself."

Before he could come up with more sarcastic remarks a certain voice caught his attention, hand going up to his antenna to listen to what the voice had to say…

"*Tallest Red, the monitors seem to have detected something inside the ship, but it says it's not a threat to us... What do we do about it?*"

"*Forgot it, it's probably a new Sir unit being activated or something, worry about it later. How far is Zim's ship away from us?*"

"*Fifty feet away, my Tallest.*"

"*Good, get ready for battle, he cannot get past us to Malian.*"

"We have to figure out a plan quickly before we can't save Zim."

…

_**(Gaz's ship)**_

…

"We're only forty feet away."

Gaz comment while preparing all weapons inside the ship, wishing to herself that she was wearing more than just her normal clothes. Armor would be nice right now, but now was too late for any sort of protection like that. Gold nodded at her comment, tilting her head to the side to glance over towards a red box that was about two feet long and wide over by Gaz's side.

"Open that box, pull out the blue bag and other large bag, it's a gift from me too you."

Gaz did as instructed- She reached over towards the red box, opened it, and pulled out the bag blue that had been inside. Pulling it open, she reveled to her amber eyes three metal bands, pulling out a scarlet object that looked just like Zim's and other Irkens Paks that they had. Placing the bands on her wrists and one around her neck, the human glanced over at Gold, who was staring intensely forward. She reached with one hand towards the panel on her armrest, clicking on a green button then a yellow button.

"*These are bands that can help you breathe through space for about ten minutes, not a long time, but long enough for us to use jet-packs to get to planet Malian. These bands pump air through our bodies while undetecting us from Malian's force field, but like I said, we only have time minutes. When I give all of you the signal to place on the bands you will press the red button on your neck and it will start the time.*"

The voice of who Gold had called 'Advisor Blue' had filled the air, explaining what the bands are and what they were going to be used for. Gaz quickly glanced at the Pak in her hands though, looking over at Gold to question her about the object. Though the ex Tallest knew she was being looked at she stayed silent for a few moments, pondering on how to tell the Earthling what she had too do.

"How badly do you want to help Zim?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"Just answer it, Earthling!"

"Fine, fine, jeez… Now I know where Zim gets his grammar and anger problems from! A lot, okay, is that good for you? I would do anything to help him."

"Anything?"

"Yeah, I would do any- Why?"

"…Our Pak's are created with a jet pack that can blast us through space in a matter of moments with just a button. You're a human though, so you can't just 'press a button'. You see, we never made a jet pack just for humans, we never needed them. You can get through Malian's force-field with those bands and be perfectly fine, but if you don't have the speed to get through, well…"

"I get it, what do I have to do?"

"Look at the back of the Pak and you'll figure it out."

She did as instructed, feeling the pit of her stomach drop at the sight of three long, sharp metal objects sticking out from the back. It was almost like a plug to a vacuum or something, it scared her more than losing any of her games.

"…Will I die from all the blood leaving me?"

"No, I made sure death would not come too you if you do it. When the object pierces through your skin it will absorb any blood that leaves out of the skin. Each rod has also been covered with a certain coating that numbs your skin automatically when it enters you. I will warn you though, when you place the Pak on it will be the most excruciating pain you will ever feel in your entire life, even if it'll only be for a few seconds."

"Why aren't you doing this? You already have a Pak, why don't you just take my place?"

"You will be much more help than me, Gaz. I'm out of my league, I'm old and unfit for such a battle, but you aren't. You're brave, bold, and scary; something a girl needs to be for battle. Zim needs you more than me, actually, he just needs you in general."

The Earthling sat in her seat in silence while they came closer to their target, both sitting in their own worries and thoughts. It was unknown to Gold that when she stood up from her seat and headed towards the back of the ship that she was removing her shirt, messing with the Pak. The ex Tallest glanced over at the screen, looking at how far they were from the enemy ships.

"Thirty feet away."

After those words left her lips the most excruciating cry of pain had left Gaz's lips, Gold only staring forward while trying her best to not look backwards.

It was so nice to have an Earthling that wasn't greedy and wanted to help out others, even if she was scary.

…

_**(Dib's ship)**_

…

"Thirty feet away."

Tak spoke up as their ship reached closer to their destination, checking over the weapons one last time before the attack. Dib was silent, dead pale knuckles gripping the wheel like it was his life support, eyeing the area before his eye sight. Gir and Mimi were silent, both looking at each other like they actually seemed worried, as though they knew this could be the end.

There was no way they knew that though.

"Tak?"

"Yes, Dib?"

"Whenever I said anything to Zim about destroying his planet or how his people were freaks, I'm sorry, I was totally wrong. Earthlings are the freaks, not you guys."

"Well now, just look at Zim, you know that we're not perfectly normal with him."

The two of them shared a weak laugh, both understanding to themselves that this could be the last laugh that they would share. Without a single thought Dib reached over and took Tak's two fingered hand into his own, one of his hands still on the wheel. She looked over at his in surprise, but he never looked back at her, only his eyes staring at the world before him through glistening glasses.

"Tak, if we don't make it-"

"Nuhh! You sound like Zim, we'll be fine, and we'll all make it!"

The Earthling glanced over at her, frowning as a look of sadness crossed his face, he reminded her of his father whenever Dib had talked about aliens- That look of complete sadness and loss that his son had gone completely mad.

"If we don't make it, I just want you too know that it's because of you that I've given up my alien hunting and my complete madness. If you hadn't been there when my house burnt down and my father left I would have just given up on life. Thank you for being there for me, Tak; I just want you to know that you're the most important thing in my life."

"Dib… I feel the same way. I hated Earth the first time I went there, but it's because of you that all my years on Earth have been filled with joy and happiness. I would have also given up without you, so thank you for being a friend too me."

Tak turned her head way from the screen to look at the monitor and too see what the results were right now, grim filling her at the sight.

"Twenty feet away now."

"I love you."

Dib never turned his head back towards her too see the expression of complete shock on her green features, he had only pulled his hand away and prepared for battle.

…

_**(Resisty Ship)**_

…

"We're about twenty feet away and all weapons are ready to go."

Lard Nar commented towards Blue, who nodded her head while passing a laser gun over towards El, who looked rather uncomfortably at the gun. Skoodge was fixing his bands while Grapa was making comments to him, both in a murmuring conversation with each other. Koot and Slacks were patting El on the back, telling her that she was going to do fine in this battle.

Too Advisor Blue, it was a calming sight to see all the invaders comfort each other before battle. They only had each other now, not the Tallests or the Control Brain, but just each other.

"All bands ready to be activated when I say so?"

"Yes, mistress!"

"All gun prepared when our weapons run out of energy?"

"Indeed."

"Are you guys ready for this battle?"

"Yes, Advisor Blue!"

She nodded at them, eyeing the five invaders that were before her very blue eyes. They were so bold, so brave, they were true Irken invaders- They were so young though, this wasn't how it was supposed to be, this young ones weren't supposed to fight in battle. There they were though, all prepared in armor, ready for any attacks, and defiantly ready for whatever was too come.

"Are you sure you should join the battle, Blue?"

Skoodge asked one more time, the ex advisor looking over at him with her eye lowered at him, smiling broadly. Though he looked terribly sad he smiled back, shifting from one foot to another, in his hands held his own weapon. This was the moment Blue knew that when she had been younger and made fun of the shorter race that she had been wrong- They were the ones who ruled in battle with iron fists, no the tallest ones.

"We need all the help we can get, I won't sit out and watch you all battle while I'm tending to my wounds in some chair. Lard Nar, report!"

"Mistress, get in your chair, we're only ten feet away and they're in eye range!"

Without even worrying about the backs of her legs ripping and pulling open old wounds she headed towards one of the chairs at the front of the ship. Hand reaching forward, she collapsed her fingers around a handle, and with her finger on top of a scarlet button. She glanced behind her back at the five invaders, looking back before herself a split second later.

"Get in your seats, invaders; this is going to get ugly at ten feet away."

…

_**(In Zim's ship)**_

…

"Ten feet away- _**Now**_!"

Being so deadly close Zim could now usher one of his most favorite attacks that could only be done in close range, it was an attack he had created himself. As soon as he pressed three different buttons a golden light left from his ship to the Tallests' ship, just as soon as they had launched a purple laser at Zim's own ship. At the contact from the purple laser his Voot ship had been went backwards, flung through the air like a spit wad.

Though this wasn't the Massive, this ship would do enough damage.

"_**Zim**_!"

"Don't worry; I'll kill him for you!"

'Red' yelled over at Purple's cry of terror, pulling a lever down towards his face that had been hanging above his head. With Zim being flung from space, defenseless, this was the perfect moment to send a retracting bomb at his ship. At the sight of Red's finger on the lever Purple quickly stood from his spot, ready to pull an attack until it was too late, his 'companion' had pulled the object downwards for an attack on the smaller ship.

Nothing happened though.

He pulled the lever again, then again, and again, yet nothing happened. No bomb was leaving the ship.

"What in the name of the Tallest- Why isn't this working?"

"Zim's made his own device that can stop our weapons- Genius. Now who is showing who that they're the best? Great idea waiting for him to come to us, _**Red**_."

"Shut up, whose side are you one?"

Red hissed over at Purple, the grin quickly fading from his face, realizing that his own ship was being attacked and not the enemy ship. Purple simply sat back in his chair though in his own smug, clearly proud of the fact that Zim had actually made a weapon that worked quite well. His happiness soon faded though when an attack from another ship came at their ship, all members on the ship crying out in shock.

This was bad- With all weapons off; they couldn't attack and save themselves.

"Yeah! Great shot, Slacks!"

Advisor Blue comment over at the tall invader Slacks, who grinned in response as he pointed his cannon back at the Tallests' ship. Before he could issue another attack their ship was sent backwards, dents forming in the walls and ship trembling from the attack. All of the other ships for the Tallests were now fighting back, coming closer to all of the Voot ships on Zim's side to get a better aim.

"I can't control the ship!"

Lard Nar hissed while trying to fix the ship, the wheel uncontrollable at this point. The other invaders kept attacking incoming ships, but with their ship out of control, the Resisty couldn't do well with their aim and kept missing. A ship that was a mere ten feet away from the pointed its' gun at them, but before they could attack a laser shot at the enemy ship, sending it backwards towards the Tallests' ship.

"That's how you get an alien!"

Dib cried out in pure victory at the fact he had sent an alien ship flying backwards, though quickly noticing the glare Tak sent him. He gave a nervously laugh and a wave of a hand, trying to dismiss the fact that he had just attacked his own girlfriend's people. If it wasn't for the fact that Tak was busy shooting her own weapons at the ships before them and looking over each side mirror to see if enemies were behind, she would have kicked him out of his chair.

"Their lasers are pointed at us! Let me use your atomic laser ammo before they-"

Dib didn't say the rest as a laser went straight over their ship, knocking the enemy ship off its track and blowing it up in a matter of seconds. A Voot Cruiser flew right past them, shooting at every single ship that was before them, not missing a single ship. The Voot Cruiser that had saved them go no mercy to the enemies, either blowing up the ship and killing the passengers in it or they sent the ship flying backwards.

That ship gave no mercy!

The Earthling moved his lips to the side of his mouth, grinning afterwards to mockingly say…

"From the way that ship's fighting, I bet that ship is holding Gaz and Gold in it."

Oh, and how right Dib was.

Gold was turning the ship and dodging attacks when Gaz was shooting off the lasers, though she wasn't the only one dealing with weapons. If Gaz was too busy with dealing with ships on the side-lines, Gold would happily press a button or two to completely destroy a ship with an atomic bomb that had been placed in the Voot Cruisers. Gaz felt, dare I say it? Happy, she felt happy killing and destroying aliens, this was better than any video-game.

Gold felt the same joy Gaz felt, but not for the same reason. Sure, she enjoyed destroying enemy ships and being the best, but this didn't feel like a video-game. Oh no, this felt like years of torture and anger being released in perfect revenge. Though these were her own people these were the same ones that wanted Zim to be sent off and killed on Earth, they were the ones who agreed to take her smeet away from her.

Now they would see a mother's wrath.

"You know, for alien scum, you're a fantastic fighter."

Gold raised one eye upwards and one eye downwards, slightly annoyed by the comment, but knowing full well that her comment was the closest thing the ex Tallest would ever get to a compliment from her.

"And for a useless Earthling, you're aim with Irken technology isn't horrible. If we were comrades in arms, I would die for you. You still make Gold sick though, Earthling."

The pale Earthling smirked to herself- That was one of the nicest things anyone had ever said too her, excluding things Zim had said, of course. With a half smile, she shot at another enemy ship, quickly letting the smile fade from her face- She was a mighty fighter, not some happy, little fruit cake.

"_**Gah**_! They're destroying us!"

Red cried out, pulling the lever continuously, getting no response from the object. Tallest Purple simply sat there with a large drink, slurping through the straw while the bored expression on his face stayed. All weapons on the ship had been turned off in a single attack- Sure, Purple was now out of weapons, but the action before him was great! He hadn't seen explosions like this in years and one ship was just destroying all the other ships in a wink of an eye, that fighter was fantastic!

"Do we have a video camera? I kinda wanna record this and replay it when we get back to the Massive."

"How can you talk about recording this when we're losing? If Zim gets to Malian he'll become the next Tallest! That means we can't take over the Earth and he'll leave us in the dust!"

"What are you talking about? 'Leave us in the dust'? Please, this is Zim, he would never do that to us, and he loves us too much!"

"Why not? We tricked him all those years, didn't we? We played cruel and harsh games on him, and then when he thought he had pleased us we had pushed his face in the dirt. All he wanted to be was an invader and we ever took that from what. So, Purple, what makes you think that when he becomes Tallest he won't kill us just because all of the horrible years of cruelty we did too him?"

The drink he had been once slurping had slipped too the floor, soda spilling every where, and that once bored expression now filled with grim. The Tallest leaned upwards in his chair, back straight and shoulders broad, clearly bothered by this.

"Status report, what can our ship do?"

"Nothing with the weapons, we can move, however. We can fly through Malian's force-field and get to the meeting right now, my Tallest."

"Then do that, let the others fight against Zim! We don't have time to sit here and watch this!"

The Irken who had reported trembled, slightly frightened that his Tallest had snapped at him in such a way, but he understood. Pressing a few buttons the ship trembled and tumbled, acting like it was going to break in bits before it would even get through Malian's force field and too the meeting. Purple didn't even paid any mind when workers would pass him a worried glance, they all knew he wasn't the type of Irken to be quiet for too long.

The Tallest just sat there in his chair, silent as the galaxy and as cold as Pluto, he was in deep thought at the moment. Red, on the other hand, was at the front of the ship, gazing onwards at the sight of the purple, gold, and silver planet before them. It reminded him of Earth, when he would become the Tallest and kill off Purple, he would also take this planet off the mark.

Finally, Purple opened his mouth to simply ask…

"He wouldn't, would he? He wouldn't kill us, he wouldn't kill me…"

"Why not? He had killed the past Tallests, why wouldn't he kill you?"

Before anyone could utter a sound a flash of Purple went through the room in a single second, flaring himself at Red. One hand was against his 'companion's' forehead, slamming the back of his head against the front window, cracking the object while glass sliced the back of Red's head. His other hand was on the Irken's throat and though he only had two fingers, he was choking him quite well for the fact Red couldn't breathe and body was becoming incredibly numb.

"Don't blame Invader Zim from a crime you did, Commander Brown."

And before any of them could do anything, a two fingered fist had gone straight into Commander Brown's face.

…_**To Be Continued…**_

88888888

That was rather long, but oh well!

So, please review, tell me what was liked/disliked, all that jazz!

Have a fantastic day, everyone! :D


	14. Mah Tallests

88888888

Just another chapter, but this chapter will have a flashback- I keep getting E-mails about 'You haven't explained anything to us about Gold, Blue, or Commander Brown', 'How can Tak be Red's blood-related kid and then not', and my most favorite- "What happened on the day the Tallests told Zim that he wasn't an invader?"

I thought- "Well heck, sense this will be my last story I've doing for fanfiction for a very long time, why not put a few flashbacks in here?" So I'm going too, I'll be doing a flashback on the most asked question I've been getting, maybe this chapter or the next, but I will do one. If you don't like it, sorry, if you do, that's great!

Either way, let me start this chapter!

88888888

_**Title: Mah Tallests, MAH TALLESTS!**_

"So, you know it's me, huh?"

Before Purple could comment back his own face felt rather awful pain, body falling backwards when the Irken's fist had collided with his face. Red's body flickered for a moment, reviling brown eyes to Purple's own purple eyes, snarling at the sight of those brown eyes. A second later those eyes went back to red, the other Irken snarling as he felt his own black blood rushing down his cheek.

"You'll pay for that attack, my Tallest."

Commander Brown pulled out a laser gun from his robes and pointed the head of the gun directly at Purple, ready to strike. As soon as he had pulled the trigger the gun had been punched out of his hands, dropping the object in excruciating pain. The holographic Red didn't have enough time to tend too his wound though for the fact that he had to block the punches Purple was throwing at him, each punch that hit felt like a truck running into him.

Never say Purple was a weakling during a fight.

"You may have tricked Red and I into believing that you were our friend, you may have fooled me into believing that the past Tallests death had been my fault, and you may have even tricked me all these weeks that you weren't Red. But never again will we blame Zim for something he did not do."

"You're right, never again will you hear me blame Zim for something he didn't do- You'll be dead by that time! Rike, issue off plan O.T.T!"

All eyes looked towards an Irken dressed in a red jumpsuit and matching goggles, an evil grin crossing his green features. With a push of his palm the ship was sent through the force-field, trembling under the pressure of the field. The walls seemed to be slowly caving in and though the ship was plugged into with the FOR device, it wasn't handling the field well at all.

"…O.T.T? Why do I feel like that's something bad?"

"Oh, it is, it's bad for you and everyone on this ship that doesn't have these bands. I would explain it all too you, but why should I waste my time? You're just going to die anyway."

Before Purple could send a sarcastic remark back towards him he felt the prick of a sharp, metal item, hissing in pain at the contact. His mad eyes turned towards the source that had got him, hand flung upwards to his neck when he saw a worker holding a needle. He quickly noticed the blue bands around the worker's wrists and neck, noting to himself that this worker must have been on Brown's side.

He would have thrown a punch if it wasn't for the fact his squeedily spooch was clinching in pain, purple eyes blurring to the world around him. He saw through unclear vision some of the workers falling to the ground, the workers falling and fainting to the ground didn't have bands, they must have been on Purple and Red's side. Some of the Irken workers were adjusting their bands, making sure they were on tight and study. Purple didn't realize he was being lifted upwards by the throat until he was looking into the pair of red eyes of his ex commander.

"How about I be nice and explain to you what's happening… I have men right now taking out your followers, my men are wearing bands, and your men are not. Right now they are heading into the dock room to get into Voot Cruisers that have been hidden from under your antennas for the past few weeks we've been on here. You see, I did request that the ships would be built with the FOR devices and they did put the devices in, just not this ship.

It'll take about ten minutes to get through the force field and make it too Malian, enough time to get too the ships and leave you to die here. Your men, Red, and you will all die on this wretched ship before you can even get to Malian. When I get to the meeting I'll tell them we took separate ships for safety reasons and tell them the ah-so horrible news of your death. And then when I become the next Tallest, I will take over Earth and any other planet that stands in my way. And you, well; you and your little friends will all be dead."

"Zim has the device and will get you before the meeting."

"That pathetic smeet? Don't make me laugh, one attack and he was sent flying backwards, my men could have killed him by now."

The sickness didn't become any better after Brown's words, the fake Red simply letting Purple's throat slip from his grasp for the man could fall too the ground. The Tallest laid there, weak and tired, unable to move as the liquid that had been placed in his body was slowly knocking him out. He felt weaker than ever before, but he did have enough strength to glare up at Brown and spit at his hovering feet that was before him.

"You'll die before anyone will let you be Tallest."

"Poor Purple, you're just sad because you're so pathetic right now. _Hmm_… You must know how your son feels know, huh? Plan O.T.T, or 'Over Throw Tallests', is working better than I planned."

The sadistic and mocking laughter filled his mind as Brown's blurry vision strolled away from where Purple laid, no paying mind to the fact that that all of these Irken workers were going to die. Brown didn't even seem to mind as he headed off to another section of the ship that he was letting his own people suffer and die in such a hellish way.

He needed to be killed.

Through blurry eyes he saw Voot Cruisers leaving the ship he was on and through the force field, but he could have sworn that all the ships except for one were dinting and breaking in pieces. His mind was slipping away though along with his vision, he could have just been playing games on himself. Lying there though he felt himself wishing that someone would be there to save him that he didn't want to end this way.

Things weren't supposed to be this way- Not this way, not like this. It was like the day Purple and Red had announced to Zim that his mission on Earth had been fake. He was supposed to call the next day and forgive them, but he never did call then the next day or for that entire year. Zim was practically his only hope; it wouldn't surprise him if he would just simply leave him here to die.

"I deserve it."

He bitterly replied to himself sense clearly all of his other men were knocked out, closing his eyes from the blurry visions. Though the sounds of the ship breaking and pulling apart filled his hearing range, all he could think about was the past. The day Red and him had started their Elite schooling, the day he had met Gold, the day his first smeet had died, the day Zim had lived and they had tricked everyone into believing that he had been created by machines…

What really stood out in his mind was the day they had told Zim he wasn't an invader, that day had practically made any ounce of hope leave him. It had been just recently that he had started smiling again and joking around, it had taken over a year to get over that day.

"_I'm sorry_…"

Tallest Purple mumbled numbly as the sounds faded away, letting the strength leave his body and mind close away to the world around him.

…

_**(One year ago, Zim's laboratory)**_

…

"Mah Tallests! Hey, my Tallests! _**MAH TALLESTS**_!"

"Nuhh… It's _**ZIM**_…I hate his calls!"

"_Don't lie, you love his calls_."

It took all Purple held inside himself to pass Red a snarl and roll his purple eyes at his muttered words, though knowing full well that his calls was what he looked forward too. It was a joy in Purple's day to hear one of Zim's stupid plans or to see him do something entirely stupid. Sure, he usually called at bad times when he was hungry or something- That was life though, who could get picky?

On the screen the face of a certain invader came before them, but he was much older than the first time he had appeared on the screen- His face had become a bit more board, with little, light scars crossing over his cheeks from all his battles on Earth. He was pulling out the fake eyelids he wore for his human disguise, human hair that was once upwards now brushed downwards nicely and over his left eye. He was grinning like a mad man, he probably had another plan.

"My Tallests!"

He gave a salute, grinning at the two while Purple held back his own grin. Another Irken male glanced over at the screen, rolling his pinkish and reddish eyes at the invader, silently working on his paperwork behind the Tallests. The worker was Commander Capulet, the highest ranking military personal of the Irken military and the Tallests right hand man. It was unknown to him that Zim's calls were actually loved by Purple and that the fake invader was his son, so whenever Zim called he took only great notice in Purple's depressed looks and Red's angered expressions.

"Oh Zim, it's you, I thought it would be someone important."

"Oh no, it is I, Invader Zim!"

"We know."

A few snickered at Purple's comments towards Zim, silently grateful that most thought he hated Zim- If any of them knew that Zim was actually his child by natural birth there were be many problems and issues that neither Red nor Purple would know how to deal with. Instead he went for the cold route- He acted like he hated Zim and wanted him to die on Earth; it was the only way he could act.

"I have something to show you two!"

"If it deals with you testing out an experiment that deals with lasers, then I insist on you showing us!"

Red snickered and Purple giggled, both standing before the screen with grins and amused glances at one another. Before Purple could make another comment after Red's the screen shifted before their eyes, going backwards for they could not only see Zim's face, but his entire body. The bag of donuts that was in Purple's grasp slipped from his hand as his purple eyes made contact with the entire screen, unable to hide the fact that his mouth had fallen open.

Zim had his arms raised out at his sides, head tilted to the side as he used a single hand to pull the black wig off his head. He was tall, much taller than he had been before- It was like looking at a prince of some sort, he was no longer a smeet, but a tall and mighty prince. None would ever know how wonderful Purple had felt at the sight of his son before him, standing tall and mightier than ever, he was fit to be a Tallest.

Wait… Isn't that why he sent Zim off to Earth? Too not be a Tallest?

"Zim… You're really…"

'_Tall, Purple; call him tall, you know he is! He's perfectly tall, admire that for him!_'

"…Broader than usual, been working out on that filthy planet?"

"Ah, you know how it goes; invading sure does take a lot of work. But that's not what Zim wanted to show you, look at him! He's taller!"

"Yeah, you are taller, Zim. If you don't have anything else of ah-so grand importance to tell us, then let us go for I can go and get a snack."

"You… Do not care for Zim's new height?"

"Zim, your height is great, but what Purple and I want to know is about how you're doing on Earth. If you haven't made any progress then we don't want to chit-chat, you have much to take over."

Red replied for Purple, knowing that his companion wouldn't have come up with a good comment to Zim's question. He knew when his best friend was at a certain point and Zim's question was one of those points. How could a father tell his own smeet that he didn't care for his new height when his father is the Tallest?

"Ah, thank you for your consideration, my Tallests! I have a new plan to tell you two about how to take over Earth! Alright, this is how my plan will begin- First, Zim will use Dib-stink to tell him the secrets of the beavers and then with the power of the beavers on my side he'll-"

"_**Enough**_!"

Capulet slammed one of his hands against the desk he had been working on, the other hand reaching upwards to rub one of his temples. The three Irkens who had been talking to each other all looked over at him, clearly confused by his raged cry. Capulet, who stood in his silver robes with muscles flexing through the material, passed a deadly glare at all three of them.

"My Tallests, forgive me, but when will you two finally let this go?"

"Let what go?"

Purple questioned, clearly confused by Capulet's question, tilting his head to the side in his own confusion at his words. Red, on the other hand, silently glare daggers over at Capulet, waving a hand before himself so Zim would no see his motions. Their commander completely ignored the gesture though, making his own hand gesture at the screen while he bared his teeth.

"When will you just tell the poor smeet that his mission is a fake?"

"Commander, what are you saying?"

"…_What_?"

Every single bone and muscle tensed at the sound of the soft voice on the other side of the screen, both Tallests too fearful to look over at Zim. Commander Capulet, on the other hand, glared over at the screen while an exasperated sigh left his lips. The look of great pity was on the commander's face now, shaking his head in misery at the poor Irken on Earth.

"Zim, I don't know why the Tallests have played this game with you for so long, but I believe it's time for you to know the truth. I had not been commander at that time, but from what I've gathered the Tallests sent you to Earth for not you to take over it, but for you to di-"

"_**Enough, Commander Capulet, unless you want to lose your position and be sent to the bottom of the ranks**_!"

It was unlike Purple to give off such a cruel demand, it would usually be Red who would say something like that, but he hadn't said a single word. At the look of pure hate on Tallest Purple's face the commander quickly closed his mouth, not daring to say anything else. His gaze shifted downwards, quickly going back to paperwork, wishing his anger hadn't taken over him- He had just thought that his Tallests wanted Zim to stop calling for good.

"Get everyone out of here, leave only Red and I…"

"My Tallest…"

"_**Now!**_"

At his command the commander quickly nodding, each personal that had been in the room quickly left without a word. Red made sure each and every single worker was out of the room, knowing full well that Purple was about to tell Zim the truth. What he was about to say was already going to kill him; he didn't need others to watch this unfold.

The Tallest turned his head slowly around, his own face frowning deeply and squeedily spooch dropping at the sight of the invader. Er… Well; fake invader, that is. Zim stood before the screen with his own facial features downwards, shoulders slumped, and if you looked closely his arms were slightly trembling. From the once mighty prince to a now weakly slave, it was one of the worst things any parent could see.

"What is this about, my Tallests?"

"Invader Zim-"

"For some reason Zim does not feel like that's the correct title for him now."

His tone was bitter, venom dripping from his voice, and Purple wincing at his words. Red was about to make a comment but Purple lifted up his hand, silencing his best friend before he said anything. The other Tallest respected his wishes, watching as Purple took a few steps closer to the screen.

"Zim, we need to tell you the truth."

"T-Truth? About what?"

"You and Earth."

"Zim fears that this isn't… Please don't tell him this is about… I'm almost there at taking over Earth!"

"Zim, it's not really about taking over… It's been many years sense I… We've sent you to Earth, it's time to stop playing games and tell you the truth. We had only sent you to Earth because we believed that you would… Die on that planet and… Never return to Irk again, we believed that you would only cause problems for everyone. We never expected you to make it to make it too Earth, we never expected you to contact us back, and we defiantly didn't believe you would live through all of this."

"…_You, my Tallest, can't be saying_…"

"Zim, you weren't meant to live or ever contact us again, you were meant to stay away from us. You… You aren't an invader; you're a defective that had been sent away in fear of destruction of Irk."

"…_Zim is an invader, he_-"

"If you were an invader, Earth would have been taken over by now!"

His cry left his throat before he could stop himself, quickly regretting his words at the look of horror and sorrow on the green face. The younger Irken had his arms wrapped around his chest, his trembling now much easier too see. His Sir unit was not around at the time, so Zim was completely alone in his base, no one was there to place a comforting hand on his shoulder about this situation.

The Tallest wished he could go though the screen and hug Zim, to tell him that he would one day be the Tallest, to not worry about being an invader- But he couldn't. Instead he stood there with broad, wide shoulders and stern face just staring back at Zim. He couldn't be fatherly towards him at all, Zim was just another… _**DEFECT**_ that had been sent away, it wasn't like it hadn't happened before.

Remembering the day the main Control Brain had told him his son was a defective still made him want to vomit and throw any sort of junk food away.

"But this plan-"

"No, Zim, no more plans. Please Zim, every single plan you've done has failed not only you, but also has failed us. You're intelligent Zim, but… But we can't do this anymore…"

"My Tallest, this plan though-"

"_**Zim, you've failed your Tallests! When will you give up and look at the truth**_?"

The long moments of silence filled both areas, from Zim's base to the Tallests' ship the Massive, neither saying a word. The Tallest who had cried out stared at the screen in fear and sorrow, not able to see Zim's expression with his head bent downwards. Finally, after long moments of silence, the fake invader lifted up his face towards the screen.

It took both Red and Purple by surprise at the black tears filling his eyes, rushing down his cheeks in a swift motion, his tears marking his cheeks. The fake invader stood before them though, tears marking his cheeks, a snarl only a man of war would hold on his face. He looked clearly betrayed, as though someone had taken a dagger and just stabbed him in the back.

"_All Zim wanted to do_…"

His rage started building up, baring his teeth like a tiger while he opened his mouth to cry out…

"All I wanted to do was make you two proud! Everything thing I did, every single plan I came up with, every attempt I've made was to please you two, my Tallests! All my attempts were to just make you smile and laugh, that's all! Zim… If I am defective for trying my best, then…"

His watery eyes looked straight into the pair of purple eyes that had called him 'defective'.

"Then I wish you would have pulled off my Pak and let me die then send me here."

"You don't mean that!"

"Zim does, he does mean that! These Earthlings are disgusting, filthy worms that do not like Zim and do not accept him! Only a few Earthlings on this planet are worth their lives! If the Earthlings do not accept Zim and Zim's own race doesn't accept him, then where does he belong? He is left here alone to die and be tortured by thoughts of loneliness! He… I thought you two cared for me and respected me as an invader, that maybe my tallness would gain me more respect. But how can Zim gain more respect when he never had any?"

Without even understanding what he was doing, the Tallests watched as the fake invader pulled his red top off his body. Purple understood immediately when he took off the shirt what he was doing, watching in mild shock when Zim had flung his shirt to the floor then spat on top of it. Now shirtless, he glared up at the screen with those flowing tears still leaving his reddish and pinkish eyes.

He just spat on an invader shirt in disrespect.

"Zim will not play these games anymore- If you don't want him too call anymore he won't, if you don't want him to contact you he won't, and if don't want too ever see him again he won't show his face to either of you. Good-bye, my…"

His words halted, a few more tears filling his eyes, marking his cheeks once more as he calmly opened his mouth to weakly say…

"Good-bye, Red and Purple, I hope you two have happy lives and may Irk live in peace."

And for the first time in all the years Zim had been on Earth, he had ended the transmission on his Tallests on purpose; they didn't end it on him.

"_He… He ended the transmission on us…_"

"Well, I would do the same after what you said…"

"_B-But this is Zim, he doesn't do things like that… He's supposed to love us and forgive us for what we did too him…_"

"I really wouldn't forgive us…"

"_But __**YOU'RE**__ not __**ZIM**__, __**ZIM**__ should have __**FORGIVEN**__ us_!"

Before he knew what was happening a chair that had been before the screen was flung past him, hitting against the far wall behind him. Red could only stand there in utter shock as his best companion threw items around, yelling out at each throw while he flung papers in the air. For many minutes this went on, items zipping past Red's head, materials breaking, and papers flying throwing the air like snowflakes. It took Red as a shock that Purple was acting like a smeet who wasn't getting what he wanted.

He let his friend throw his angered rages until he realized that things were getting dangerous when his wild eyes fell towards the laser guns at the other side of the room. Before Purple could even think about it a hand was against his shoulder, shaking him lightly. His wild, raging purple eyes looked back into the pair of sorrow filled red eyes, Red's mouth in a weak smile.

"Let's go get some food; it'll make you feel better. You know, a happy snack…"

"Red, I'm not in the mood for food. Just let me…"

"No, I won't and you need to act straight, you can't do this. We are the Tallests, I know Zim is your smeet by birth, but you can't do this. You have to get your act straight and get over this soon, our citizens cannot handle seeing you act like a manic. Handle yourself, Purple, as Tallests we shouldn't show so much negative emotion like this. You wouldn't let me act like this with Tak; I won't let you act like this for Zim."

"…I understand, I'll hide it, Red."

"Just… Just remember, Zim will get over this by tomorrow and call back, this will all be fine. Come on, let's go and get that snack you want."

Zim didn't call the next day though, or the day after that, or the week after that, not even the month after that week and those days… It would be an entire year later till Purple would make contact with his smeet.

And he never did get that happy snack he wanted, he promised himself he wouldn't have any type of 'happy' snack or meal for that matter until he knew Zim cared for them again.

…

_**(In present time)**_

…

"This wasn't part of Zim's plan!"

Purple stirred at the voice, forehead twitching in automatic pain from both the numbing liquid fading and falling to the floor. Though he couldn't open his eyes he clearly knew that it was Zim who had flung his body over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. It was a good thing Zim would always talk to himself in third person, just like his mother had sometimes done.

His body was shaking, moving wildly… Zim was running with him on his back, uttering Irken curse words to himself about this situation. He could hear the sound of breaking, like glass falling against the floor, obnoxious dinting noises filling the entire room, the ship was being destroyed by the field. The Tallest wanted to ask if everything was alright with Zim after they had shot his ship backwards, but no words came out, body to numb and weak to even speak. Couldn't even open his eyes to see if his own smeet was alright.

All he could do was lay there like a lifeless puppet in a world of darkness.

He could smell the faint stench of Voot Cruiser gas, it must have been Zim's ship that was built with the FOR device. The softness that was once his son's back was now gone, replaced by a leather seating that was now holding his body upwards. The familiar sound of the roof shutting of the ship could be heard, Purple oddly confused when he felt a warm body pushing up against the side of his body. The Voot Cruiser started, the engine roaring and getting ready to soar off.

"It was pure luck that you came by the ship, Zim; the three of us would have died without you."

'…_Red? The three of us_?'

"Zim saw that the ship was breaking in pieces, so he had to make sure his Tallests were okay. We have to catch up to Commander Brown, if that is who is pretending to be you."

"Yes, he's the one causing all these problems, not me. Zim, I know we're already crammed together, but is there not any other way we can save the others?"

'_The others aren't saved? Why are we leaving then_?'

"My Tallest, there is no way to save everyone. Besides, they have done their purpose in life; they have worked for their Tallests and kept them alive. Maybe it's been such a long time sense you've been just a worker or an invader, but the main mission in life for us little workers is to keep the almighty Tallests alive and from harm. They did their job- You two are safe."

After his words Purple knew they were now going through the force-field, heading straight towards Malian to get to the meeting. The touch of a hand on his shoulder was comforting, though the very thought of his men dying on the ship sickened him to his squeedily spooch. The rapid beating headache and aching muscles did not help his body out either, but to know Zim and Red were there was enough to keep him hanging on to coconsciousness.

'_Wait… Didn't Red say that there were three of us…?_'

"If you want me to, my Tallest, I can go back to the ship and try to save a few."

"No, we can't lose an advanced unit like you, Air. Besides… They're doomed anyway, by the time you got there the ship and their bodies will already have disintegrated by now."

"You are a very impressive unit, Air. I am-"

"You are Zim- Born on the planet Irk, son of current Tallest Purple and uncommissioned Tallest Gold. You are currently in a relationship with an Earthling named Gaz Membrane, whose brother is Dib Membrane who is dating Invader Tak, deceased father Professor Membrane. You have a S.I.R unit name Gir, unknown to everyone and even himself what the 'G' stands for. His primary function is to protect his master, though he has a strange fascination with the Scary Monkey show and piggies. He is made up of two pennies, a screw, a paper clip, and a rubber ball. You…"

"Okay, okay, Zim understands, you know him! Just how do you know all this though? I've never met you before and neither has Gir."

"I can take any information a Sir unit has and take it as my own information with just a simple hacking into their system. I had passed over a ship that held two Sir Units and I had processed their information as my own. I know all about your past plans, I know about your love-life, I know all that Gir knows. And coming from a unit as myself, I can tell you that Gir knows a lot more than you even know, Invader Zim."

"If you knew so much, disgustingly intelligent unit, you would know-"

"Indeed, you are no invader, but my creator is not an advisor yet we call her Advisor Blue. We have no time for this, future Tallest; I have personally been created to help you and the current Tallests."

"Well, we have…"

The unamused fake invader looked towards his left side, eyeing the screen as a look of dread crossed over his green features. With a loud sigh, Zim turned his head back towards the advanced unit to pass him a dull expression.

"About ten minutes to make it to the meeting and make sure Commander Brown won't be the next Tallest, any ideas, _hmm_?"

"One, future Tallest."

The Tallest finally pulled his eyes open to see what the unit was going to do, too curious to see what his plan was. In amazement he gazed on as Air's claws dug into the front dash-board in front of the group, wires edging through the claws and into the ship's wiring. Before anyone realized it the ship moved at a quicker pace, swiftly heading through space like a dragon fly would through the air. None of the Irkens realizing that the ship was only going faster and faster.

Weakly, Tallest Purple opened his mouth to quietly mumble…

"_Zim_…? _Red_?"

"Purple? Oh thank the past Tallests, you're okay!"

Red looked downwards at Purple, wishing this ship wasn't so crowded and that he could give his best companion some space for air. He didn't seem bothered by it though; instead he smiled rather stupidly and passed his friend a full hearted laugh. Zim also looked over at Purple, wearing an expression of relief and eyes twinkling with joy that they hadn't seen in a while.

"I'm ready for that happy snack now, Red."

The youngest Irken stayed silent when he saw the mad grin crossing over the other Tallests' features.

"And you say Zim is defective, you two are the ones who smile for no reason."

…

_**(Gold's ship)**_

…

"You sure this is going to work?"

"Gold knows that this will work."

Her amber eyes looked out through the closed window as Irkens from the Resisty ship had departed from where they once were. The same bands she wore on her pale skin was on the skin of the Irkens, each of them pressing a single button on their back when they left the ship. In a matter of moments their backs flared a rich golden color, light illuminating from their bodies as they hovered away so quickly that it was almost impossible to see them leave.

"You can do this, when Gold presses the green button the roof of the ship will open- Listen to Gold closely, you'll do fine, nothing bad with happen. The Pak will send you off at a jet speed and the bands will keep you breathing through space. Earthling, they need you down there, who knows what else is up their sleeves."

The scary girl actually seemed hesitant, something that Gold had never dealt with this scary girl before, it seemed so unlike herself.

"Unless… You're too stupid to work the Pak, then you can drive the ship and I'll just take those bands and go down there myself."

The snarl of disgust on her face made Gold want to laugh hysterically, she looked just like Red or Tak, but much more scary. Gaz flipped her off, much to Gold's confusion sense she did not know human customs, glaring over at the woman.

"I can work your stupid Pak; I don't need you to do this. I did not push this through my body just to sit on this ship and drive it around. You're face is stupid, so just open the roof and let me out, Zim needs me."

Without a single word the roof flung open, the Irken's arm going over her face to cover her entire face from the rushing air getting into the ship. With more confidence than the other invaders had when they left the ship Gaz pressed a button on her back and swiftly flew away, never looking back. When her feet left the ship was when Gold closed the hatchet, letting her arm drop to her side so she could breathe in and out.

She silently wished to herself that everything would be okay in the end and no one would die on their side.

The human, on the other hand, was having a blast. She felt like a feather in the wind, swiftly passing by enemy ships in a flash before they could even place their targets on her. Meteors passed by like rocks being thrown by school kids, it was amazing to be out in the galaxy. The best was the fact that she felt like she was breathing air with these bands on her, she wasn't going to die from the lack of oxygen.

"Earthling, watch out!"

After someone cried out those words she felt a pair of hands push up against her back, both herself and whoever was behind her missing the laser shot at them by a few inches. The person behind her kept pushing her forward though, never stopping until their bodies passed through the beginning force field that belonged to Malian. With a look of annoyance she turned her head around to look at a rather short and fat Irken, he looked like he actually cared for her safety.

"I am Invader Skoodge, I guess you're a friend of Zim's and are on our side."

"I'm on no one's side, I work alone."

He passed her a look of pity at her comment, pulling her along to head towards the other invaders that were before them, swiftly going through the field.

"In this kind of situation you need to be on a side or you'll just be crushed in the end."

"Invader Skoodge, I think you need to check this out!"

There was a cry from a female invader, both Gaz and Skoodge zipping towards them as their eyes caught the sight of what they had seen. There were pieces of metal all over the force field like it was a snowing back on Earth, each glistening and shimmering. Slacks' fingers reached upwards to touch a black object that was floating before him, a cry of terror escaping his lips as his hand automatically pulled away from the object like it had been caught on fire.

"It's the end of an antenna!"

The other four invaders cried out at his words, looking at each other in up-most fear. Gaz didn't seem to mind, she wasn't the kind of girl to really care about body parts. People come and go, some die in their sleep and some die while being chopped in half, who cares?

"It seems we have a betrayer on our hands. Advisor Blue said that someone was portraying as Red, I believe it was reported to be Commander Brown pretending to be him. Whoever is pretending to be him isn't just against the Tallests; he's against everyone, even his own men."

"How can you tell that, Grapa?"

"I've never taken over a planet like you did, but I do know my ships- Our side has been using Voot Cruisers .1, their side had been using Voot Cruisers .5, less advanced than ours. I can tell by the metal that this wasn't any of our ships, this was one of their ships."

"We need to head off before the bands were off; the field will pull us to shreds if we stay here much longer."

Invader Koot spoke-up, all nodding in agreement as they followed after him. They stopped a few feet away when they quickly noticed that there were only five of them, the human not following. El turned her gaze backwards towards the human, the Earthling staring intensely at the item. Her pale fingers reached upwards, pulling to piece of purple fabric towards her eyes to get a better look.

"The only one I've seen wear anything purple is your Tallest- Do you think he's alright?"

Each face held the expression of grim, like they had just learned that their parents had just died in a raging fire- Gaz knew that look well from experience. Dib had informed her that their father had died the night Zim was given his scar, deep inside it tore her to pieces. She didn't show it though; she was too busy saving the Earth to pay mind into the fact that her father was gone. El tugged her along with them, all hurrying along to get out of the force-field before the time ended on their bands.

"The Tallests have a way of making it through situations, Earthling."

"Yeah, I heard once in their Elite years that during war they had just barley slipped out of enemy range by tricking the enemy ships!"

"How'd they do that?"

"Well, you didn't hear this from me… I heard from Secretary Talia that she had been there during war time and this is what happened…"

Koot explained the story as the others dodged the metallic objects and pieces of skin floating through the field, slowly disappearing all the way. She listened closely to the story, slightly amazed to herself that these Irkens would share stories with an 'Earthling'. Gaz kept the piece of cloth tucked away in her closed palm, making sure it wouldn't be taken away by the force field. If it was true that they had lost Purple, then they had probably lost Red, and maybe even…

No, Zim was fine, he was fine.

As soon as she thought over Zim a Voot Cruiser flew past them at a rapid speed, hearing the familiar screams of three different Irkens. The group pulled each other in a huge hug as they screamed in fear at the ship's rapid speed, much to Gaz's annoyment. They pulled away from each other as soon as they caught the familiar sight of three screaming figures in the ship hovering past them. Bitterly, Slacks opened his mouth to comment while pulling the others along with him…

"Well; there goes Zim, seems like nothing has changed with him."

"You couldn't expect less from him."

"Don't talk too bad about Zim; he could be the next Tallest from what Advisor Blue had said."

All of the invaders except Skoodge frowned deeply by the thought.

…

_**(Zim's ship)**_

…

"We're gonna die, we're gonna die!"

"You should have left me on the ship; I was at least knocked out then!"

Red and Purple cried out, the Tallests' arms wrapped around Zim as the fake invader kept his hands on the wheel. He would have commented back if it wasn't for the fact that he was screaming too much from the rapid speed they were going. Air paid no mind to their screaming though or the fact the Tallests were holding onto Zim, he only paid mind to the speed they were going.

In a matter of moments the sight of the planet came in view and the golden field that had once been around them was now gone. What looked to be royal purple clouds was now around their ship, it was sort of comforting to Zim to see purple clouds, they reminded him of Earth. It didn't comfort him enough though as the clouds suddenly disappeared and what seemed to be golden water and silver grass land came into view before them.

His cry couldn't be hold back as he pulled the wheel upwards to slow down the ship just as soon as Air had pulled his claps out of the front dash board. The ship slowed down to a normal speed as their cries stopped in a matter of moments, all of them relaxing that their world wasn't going to end. From below Zim caught the sight of a single Voot Cruiser in the entire crowd of many ships, snarling in disgust.

"Weren't there others with him? What happened to them?"

That familiar sickness Purple had felt earlier had returned, leaning all the way against Red as the dread and weakness took over.

"He said he had placed FOR devices into the ships, but he lied, he must have only placed one in his and in the others fake ones. They were wearing some blue bands; they should have been safe but… I guess they were fake or something… He not only killed his own race and our own men, but he even killed his own followers. He's crazy and has gone totally mad; he'll destroy us all in the end."

"We'll stop him."

Zim replied, pulling the ship downwards to park the Voot Cruiser in-between an enormous, golden ship and another large, lavender ship. The roof flipped open for the group could get out of the cruiser, moaning and groaning as they stretched their bones- Well; all of them expect Air, who was glancing upwards at the sky and analyzing something. Purple pouted at the sight of both of the ships they were in-between, turning his head towards Red to whimper…

"_**Nuhh**_- I feel like a smeet! We should have brought the Massive, these ships would be nothing compared to our ship! Instead we brought… _**That**_."

He pointed at the Voot Cruiser in disgust, the other Tallest snickering at the puny ship while Zim passed his a bitter look after looking at the time on his wrist.

"It might not be the best, but we did make excellent time with my ship- We have nine minutes to go before they'll call Irk up to see who'll be the next rulers. Come on, we don't have time to stand around and stare at ships!"

"So snippy."

"I know, I don't want someone so snippy as the next Tallest."

"_**Ugh**_- Come on!"

The two snickered while heading through the ships towards the front of the parking lot, Zim's pinkish and reddish eyes the first pair of eyes to fall on the building where the meeting was being held. The once running pace fell into a slow, walking dazed pace, eyeing the enormous building. It was so long, it was as long as seven Massives placed long wise against each other. The black marble walls shimmered on the outside; it was like this building was a master piece made by some godly creature.

"The doors, there they are by the west wing."

Air spoke-up, pulling Zim by the arm, though he was incredibly embarrassed and annoyed by what the unit was doing. Red and Purple hurried behind them, Purple slightly annoyed by the fact the unit was pulling Zim around like a puppet. He had been created by Blue though, so it was no surprise that it was a rather pushy unit. Turquoise doors loomed over them, the thick doors over ten feet high, silently staring down at them like they were little bugs.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes, Zim's ready, let's-"

"Are you sure? If we do stop Commander Brown and you are taller than us, you'll be the next Tallest, Zim."

"Zim understands and this talk is great and all, but we really can't-"

"You won't be able to be an invader anymore if you become Tallest."

"Not like Zim was one anyway, now let's go inside and-"

"You aren't thinking about this, Zim! If you become Tallest you will lose you entire life on Earth, including Gaz."

Hands that were once pulling large doors open suddenly halted, body as stiff and cold as a pole in December. His pinkish and reddish eyes glanced backwards at the pair of purple eyes, the Tallest looking as stern and as cold as the day he had told Zim the truth about his mission. Hands drifted away from the thick doors, turning all the way around to look at him, face to face, short no longer.

"…Are you saying the Zim cannot be with his scary, though strangely beautiful in her own freaky way, Earthling lover if he becomes Tallest?"

"Lover? She is your… _Lover_?"

The words did not leave his lips in disgust or rage like Zim thought they would- His words were filled with pure confusion though tingling with a twitch of joy. Before Zim could even control himself his cheeks flared a dark shade of green, clearly embarrassed by the fact he had just called her his 'lover'. Purple and Red passed each other knowing glances, lips lifting upwards at the sides.

They guessed Earth had been useful after all.

Their smiles quickly faded though.

"Zim…"

Before Purple could keep going if Red hadn't slightly nudged him, glaring over at him with a face that had some how mixed with amusement and seriousness. The youngest Irken didn't understand the motion as purple eyes lifted upwards, bewilderment crossing his own eyes by the action.

"Idiot, you're giving him the wrong title."

"I'm what? Wrong title? His name is Zim, you… Yeah, you're right, I am… Invader Zim…"

"…Er? You're calling the mighty Zim what?"

"Yes, Invader Zim… Life on Earth has not only made you taller and stronger, but wiser, braver, loving, and all that other stuff that they say in movies. You have proven yourself to us, your loyalty and trust in us has been greater than any other Tallests could ever want. You have saved all your Earthling friends, Gold, Tak, and even Red- That's more important than taking over any planet. You have proven yourself to us, Invader Zim, and have shown both of us that Earth is a planet that is as mighty as Irk…"

He paused from his speech, frowning deeply as his eyes narrowed, sighing in defeat. It was one of the first times that Zim had ever seen the Tallest so serious and in his eyes was not only pain and sorrow, but something the young invader had never seen in his eyes-

Defeat and fatherly love.

"And a planet that needs you to stay on it. Invader, you will stand guard outside and make sure no Irken leaves this building."

"…Are you telling Zim that he came all this way, saved all of your lives, just so he could stare and watch a door? Zim is supposed to go inside with you, he needs to be there incase of Commander Brown!"

"Look- Earth needs you and you have a life there… You have friends, schooling to do, Gir to teach, more human customs to learn, and a lover… I'm not fond of you being with an Earthling, but whatever makes you happy… I guess makes me happy."

"My Tallest, I am supposed to become Tallest though…"

"A lover is not worth the title, I would rather be a slave than to have ever lost Gold."

He bitterly replied back before he could stop himself, a comforting hand on his shoulder as both father and son glanced over at the faraway look in those red eyes.

"It's not… Being Tallests isn't worth losing your lover, missing years of not being with your smeet, and never worth it to trick someone that was truly loyal to you…"

"But, Tallest Red, I must…"

"Stay out here and guard the doors, no matter what you hear you will stay out here. If we become Tallests again or not you must go back to Earth, they need you."

"He's right, Zim, Earth needs you right now, not Irk. Well, we do need you- But we can't take you away from your life."

Red pushed the doors open after Purple's comment, glancing over his shoulder for a second to see Purple's expression. He stood before Zim in sorrow, staring at him like the day he had told him his mission had be fake- Like he was going to lose him forever and never have his son back. As the other Tallest opened the doors all the way a two-fingered hand suddenly reached upwards, softly latching Zim's cheek with a gentle smile.

"Who would have thought we would be here right now? From you being a little smeet that had acted wild and insane to becoming a mighty, tall Irken that shines above all other invaders… You have my craziness, but you sure do have your mother's love. Guess you got all my bad traits, huh?"

"Zim doesn't think courage, determination, and humor are bad traits."

A chuckle left the other's lips at his comment, trying his best to hold back the black tears that were blurring his eyes.

"Good-bye, Invader Zim, I hope you have a happy life and may Earth live in peace."

The words struck Zim straight to his heart, his father's words almost the same words that Zim had said to him on the one faithful, awful day. Why did he still remember those words? A smile weakly tugged on the Tallests' green lips and almost in shock the invader watched as a black tear slowly drifted down his face, the Tallest for the first time in years finally showing his sorrow, pain, and even love.

"I'm proud of you, good-bye, Invader Zim... My smeet."

That's all he whispered as his hand faded away from Zim's cheek, quickly turning around and following Red through the open doors. Before the doors had closed Tallest Purple had turned his head around to see if Zim had stayed in his spot, only to see the invader stare straight ahead at the two of them, a single tear and the look of devastation on his own face. As the doors were slowly closing behind the Tallests, Purple caught the sight of the invader's eyes twinkling through hurt as he mouthed-

'_This isn't good-bye, my Tallest_.'

Then the doors closed him from the only sight that kept him going on.

…_**To Be Continued**_…

88888888

This was REALLY out of character, but all of this is. Whatever, that's life.

So, please review, tell me what was liked/disliked, all that jazz!

Have a fantastic day!

88888888


	15. I Am The One Who

88888888

Hey everyone, just another chapter, but a little thing before I start…

Thanks for the reviews, they mad me smile and chuckle, it's actually something I need right now. So thanks again I hope you guys keep reviewing for what should be my last story for a while.

Let me start.

88888888

_**Title: I Am The One Who…**_

"_Yes, oh, by the past Tallests, yes… It's a shame I lost my crew and… And Purple, Purple… He was my best friend, my right arm, my comrade-in-arms, and so much more… I don't know if I can make it without him or not, I… Sorry, I've never cried this much b-before, it's just… Purple… My men… I know they want me to go on, but to see them all die before me is nothing I've ever felt before… I'm here though, at least there's… Someone left to guard and rule over Irk… I just guess…_"

The black tears that were sliding down the green cheeks suddenly ended as red eyes looked upwards from looking at the red carpet under his feet. The tears halted as his words suddenly ended, a mad and wild grin crossing the face of the Tallest.

"I just guess we weren't prepared for such a loss and I guess we weren't prepared for the force field."

Laughing like the lunatic he was, ex Commander Brown checked his wrist- Well; what looked like Red's wrist, noticing that in eight minutes they would be calling Tallests Purple and Red up to see if they were still the tallest of their planet. Brown was preparing for the speech he would give when he went through the doors all by himself and with no Purple-

Faking his way through this entire meeting was going to be a blast.

He'd have to cry here and there, whimper and sniffle like a little wimp, and then he would be the Tallest after his heart-filled act. After that he would go to Irk, send a full blown attack on Earth, take over that planet, and then go to the next ones. After being ruler for years and years he would then find a way to destroy his own planet for none of them could ever rule after him.

Piece of cake.

"Such a shame though that Red, Purple, and Zim won't be there to see me at my best."

He grinned to himself, the hologram flickering for a mere second to revile brown eyes to the long, golden wall, and quite empty hallway around him. He thought he heard the door to the building open, close, and then a few moments later another open, and then close again- He choose to ignore it though, his mind was playing tricks on him about his great plan. Yes, all in all, his plan had worked perfectly…

When Purple, Red, and Commander Capulet had been present on another planet for planning matters, Brown had gone to Irk to do some of his own planning. He had collected up a large group of Elite members, workers, and whoever would follow him and told them his plan- All of them had agreed because they still thought Brown was still the same Irken like he been before he had been banished.

Those fools.

They rest of it had all fallen into plan- One of the workers had contacted Red and told him that Commander Capulet wanted to talk to him about urgent matters. Red, unknowing to him that Capulet had been on a totally different planet, went to the storage area to meet him. Instead of meeting up with his commander, he instead was ambushed, captured, and taken to the ship where they would go to the meeting in. Step one had been completed.

The rest was even easier and fell together all the way… He pretended to be Tallest Red with his hologram, went to Earth with Purple to try and kill Zim without success, did a few other things, and blah, blah, blah was the rest.

Well; except the part in the end where he let Red, Purple, and his followers die.

The first two he was glad about, though it was such a misery about his workers. They had all been true and faithful, but he told them his plan and they knew what he was going to do- What if they changed their minds and told someone? Brown didn't want to take that chance, so he never placed the FOR devices into their ships and let them die. Now he was here, walking down the hallway that belonged to the capital meeting building of Malian, ready to become Tallest. And all he thought about to himself the entire time was…

Damn, he was one sly Irken.

His red eyes stared at the simple yellow door before him, the door not as glorious as this building- But who cared at a time like this? His hand reached downwards to push the door open, but before even touching little green doorknob, he noticed something…

What looked to be a tiny image of a backwards three with an x through it was actually the symbol belonging to the planet Jaweakers, home of the lanky arms. Their symbol was blue, not red…

And why was the Jaweakers symbol on the door of a Malian building?

"_Aww_- Great little speech, buddy, we didn't know you cared so much!"

When the voice reached the hearing range of his antennas, Brown thought that for the first time in his life that he would die from fright. His body spun around to stare at the two Tallests behind him, trying his best to surpass a grin at the sight of black blood crossing down both of their faces and the large bruise on Purple's neck. He didn't want to grin though when he noticed the twinkling glint in Purple's eyes and Red's own sadistic grin.

"What's it like to see dead Irkens walking, _hmm_? Thought you were so bad and that you would kill us, but here we are."

"Ah, yes, it seems you two are still the war survivors like you have always been…"

Brown's hand inched backwards towards his Pak and when he noticed that flicker in Red's eyes was when Brown gave no mind anymore if they knew what he was doing or not. As soon as he pressed a single button on his back the Tallests were already on their own spider legs, dodging the net that shot out from Brown's Pak. The fake Tallest growled, pressing a button on his arm that made metallic object pop out from the top, clearly some type of laser gun.

By the time he pointed his own laser gun at the Tallests their own guns were pointed at him.

"You don't have to do this, Brown, just drop down your laser and let us go to our meeting. We'll… We'll let you go if you just get back on your ship, fly away from this planet, and never bother Irk again."

"You expect me to believe that? You expect me to believe after I betrayed you, used your own men against you, killed them afterwards, and try to become Tallest that you'll just let me go? You expect me to place all my trust in you and believe you?"

The side of his mouth twitched upwards, tilting his head to the side to add to his last words…

"Who do you think I am? Your son?"

Purple would have pulled the trigger on his laser gun if it wasn't for the fact that Red had placed one of his hands on top of the muzzle of his companion's laser gun. The disgust on the other's face made the ex commander want to laugh in mockery, but he did no such thing with Red's gun directly pointed at his face now.

"Leave Brown, you've lost, can't you see?"

"I should be saying that to you."

As the words drifted from his lips the sudden rush of pain rained down on the two Tallests, something wrapping the two together in a strong and swift grip like a cobra would. Before either of them knew it, both fell to the ground knotted up in a net, electrical surges flicking here and there to weaken the two. Purple's cheek was pressed up against Red's own cheek, both annoyed at the fact of the lack of space and how every time they tried to move they would be shocked.

"Ah- Never underestimate an ex-commander, he'll come back to bite you in the antennas. Do you like the net, huh? Has a tracking ray on it, it tracks you by blood. I stole your blood samples from long ago and placed it into the net, neat, huh? So when you dodged my net, big deal, it just came back around and latched onto you two."

Both of them struggled to reach towards their Paks to get any sort of object to cut through the metallic wires of the net without success, only getting shocked in the end. With a smirk, the hologrammed Red pointed his gun directly at Red's face, grinning. Checking his wrist again for a split second, only five minutes left, he needed to go through the doors soon or the Malians wouldn't see the Irkens at all.

They never did like people being late, so he just needed to kill them and go.

"Any last words before I take you title, came back out here to kill you two, and then take over the universe?"

"Yes, would you like curly fries with that?"

A growl of annoyance escaped from deep within his throat as his eyes glanced upwards at the ceiling and fingers latching on to the trigger of his laser gun.

Zim was on the ceiling, using his spider legs to stay there, his own arm pointed directly at Brown to show him that he was ready to fight himself with his own weapon. Crawling down the ceiling and the wall, he stepped to his Tallests' side, never breaking eye contact. Spider legs were going back into his Pak, needing them no longer and making it much easier for him to bend down towards his Tallests. One arm was directly pointed at the Irken by the door, but in his other hand was a long, slender, purple object that was clearly sharp.

Damn that fake invader and his Irken tools.

"Ah- Zim, see you didn't die."

"Zim notices that too, shame you didn't take him out when you had the chance; maybe if you did your plan wouldn't have failed."

"Don't count your smeets before they leave their tubes, Zim."

With a shrug, Zim hooked the edge of the crocked blade on the side of the net, ready to pull it open until he noticed the glare he was being given. On eye rose higher than the other eye, passing Purple a confused look at the raged expression on the Tallests' face. His arms twitched a bit, only resulting in both Tallests being shocked, Red passing Purple a dangerous glare for trying to move.

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be outside like we commanded you to be?"

"Bah- You're never happy. Zim does all this work and never gets anything in return except being yelled at and mocked. Zim sneaked inside with his spider legs to help you two out and he gets nothing in return- You sure won't be served the curly fries."

"It's a shame, isn't it? How you do so much, yet nothing is good enough? It's going to be sad for you when you ruin my plan and let them win."

"Why would _**that**_ be sad for Zim?

The hologrammed Red stopped charging his laser, fingers twitching off the trigger and lifted his arms up in the air to give off a surrendering symbol. The fake invader held the blade in his hand, though watching Brown he never pulled the knife downwards to let his Tallests free.

"Why would that be sad for you, fake invader, huh? What do you think, that when those two- Fools become Tallest again that you'll be accepted back into Irk, that things will change?"

Silence was all that filled the room.

"Think about Zim- Where will you be after this? You could be in either two places if you let those two go through those doors and become Tallests… The first option is that they go through those doors with you, you aren't as tall as them, and they stay Tallests. Then after that, you'll be shipped back to the planet that you were banished on, still not be allowed to ever go to Irk again, get no respect, and left in the dust. Yeah, that sounds fun too me.

Then there's option two… You go through those doors and hey, guess what? You're taller than them and you're the next Tallest! Sounds great, huh? Until you think about it- Zim, you were sent to Earth for two reasons, you were called a 'defect' and they didn't want you to become Tallest. Do you really think two Irkens who did that to you would let you be Tallest? Come on, your own father banished his own son away from his home planet!"

The fake invader noticed that Brown's fingers twitched on the trigger, he was still deciding to shoot them or not. If Zim made any sort of movements right now he would get shot or the Tallests would get shot, there was no way they would be safe in this position.

He already knew what he had too do though.

The pair of purple eyes looked into the pair of pinkish and reddish eyes, Purple taking the look of bewilderment in Zim's eyes as something else-

Like he thought Zim believed Brown.

"Zim…?"

Red questioned in wonder when he noticed that he left the knife dangling on the edge of the net, standing upwards and off the ground. Both Tallests could only lay there in shock when Zim retracted his laser away, not pointing any sort of weapon at Brown anymore. The hologrammed Red turned his hand sideways to turn off his own laser gun, hands slowly lowering downwards.

"I can be your option three though; Zim- You can go through those doors with me and we can both have happy endings."

"Don't trust him!"

The Tallest in purple robes struggled to get free as the words cried out from his lips, only being electrified by the net for his useless struggles.

"How would it be a happy ending for Zim?"

"Easy, we can be there for each other. If we both go through those doors no one can stop us. If we go through those doors and I'm taller than you, who cares? I'll place you as my head commander of the Irken military units and we can take over the entire universe together."

"Together?"

"Together, Zim, no longer would you have to be on that filthy, Earthling filled planet. You can be by my side on Irk and we can rule together. No Red and Purple to push you down, no one to ever stand in your way again- You can finally take over all the planets and show them all the true invader you are."

"…And if I go through those doors with you and I become Tallest, I'll make you commander of the military units again. It's not like you don't know how already, you were once. Either way, we can rule the universe together."

"Exactly."

"No, Zim, Zim!"

His cries were ignored by his own smeet as the fake invader headed by Brown's side, a wicked grin on the hologrammed face. A second later, Brown lifted his hand outwards for Zim for they could shake hands on the matter. With one hand behind his back, Zim shook with his other hand, nodding his head in agreement at their deal. It was then that Purple had noticed how much his smeet had grown and no longer was Zim a small, little fake invader-

Now he was a grown Irken who was able to destroy an entire universe with a simple hand shake.

"You don't what you're getting into, Zim!"

The fake invader ignored him, both figures walking away and heading towards the door.

"Zim!"

"Purple, just give up, you're not helping at all and Zim-"

"No, shut up, just shut up! You made me stay quiet and calm myself on the same day we told him the truth, I'm not going to be quiet again! Zim, please, at least listen to my last words if you're going to kill me later on!"

The youngest Irken in the room stopped his footsteps, glancing over his shoulder as he finally halted his pace for his father's cries. Brown passed him an annoyed look, checking downwards at his watch, they only had three minutes left before the Malians wouldn't see them at all.

"Zim, we must go now, we only have three minutes left and-"

"Heed his words; we have three minutes left, enough time for him to speak."

Those reddish and pinkish eyes looked into the pair of purple eyes, an emotionless expression on his green features. Purple was the opposite though, many different emotions on his face from confusion to horror, along with fear to pain, but mostly there in his eyes was hurt.

Yet Zim didn't seem to care at all about what he was doing.

"Do you really think we would betray you this far with being on the same side?"

"Why not? You betrayed Zim when he was such at a young age and when he was only loyal and true to his Tallests. Why will you not betray him now when his body is now covered with icky, Earthling germs and he now truly banished from Irk?"

"You aren't banished from Irk, we can take you back! It doesn't bother us that you were on Earth for such a long time, we even told you that Earth has only made you better! I…"

His words halted for a few seconds as he took in another breath of air, choking on his own words. It was unlike him to act so… Weak, but he had felt this way for over an entire year and now he was just finally showing it. Red simply laid there is silence, staring at Zim lifelessly, not utterly a sound unlike the Irken he was tied too.

"I am the one who took rain for you, I am the one who carried you in my arms when the rain was pouring and placed my head over yours so you wouldn't get hurt. I am the one who gave you the Field Operation Remove when you thought I was going to kill you for your new height. I am the one who gave you directions to Malian for you can make it to this meeting and not die going through the force field.

I am the one who pushed Red…"

Once pain filled eyes burned with hate as he spat over towards Brown, who was simply glowering at him.

"I am the one who pushed _**him**_ out of the way when he shooting at you with a laser! I am the one who let Gold and Gaz escape from our ship when he had your lover captured! I…"

The anger faded away to sadness, shaking his head as he bent his head downwards, not looking at the fake invader in the eye.

"…I am the one who secretly praised your new height when I found out about it. I am the one who waited for your transmissions on the Massive to hear about your next plan. I am the one who apologized to you about tricking you for all those years. I am the one who was there in the rain with you when I told you that I wanted you to become the next Tallest for a better future.

I am the one who told you secrets about not only me, but Red, that only Tallests would know. I am the one who poured my heart out to you that night about how much I missed you. I am the one who was there when you cried about the lack of connection with your own people. I was the one who wished you would return to Irk after we banished you. I was the one who…"

His eyes couldn't be seen, but Zim noticed in great shock at the grin on his shadowed face but the single, black tear crossing down the side of his face. No one else seemed to have taken notice of his actions.

"…_I am the only one who didn't believe you were a defect even when our entire planet was against me_…"

That's when they made eye contact, no other tears in the Tallests' eyes, but both of them knowing that's all he wanted to do was cry. Zim's hand twitched upwards towards the scar on his eye, gently rubbing against it as he noticed the light, very faint scar on Purple's own eye.

"Don't do this, please… I'm begging you on my last breath not to do this. Think about all the others that you'll be betraying- You'll betray Gold, the Earthlings, your lover…"

"They deserved betrayed, let them know how Zim felt when he had been betrayed."

"_Don't do this, Zim_!"

"It's all I can do now, any last words from you, Red?"

The other Tallest stayed silent though, cheek resting against the ground and his eyes cast downwards

"Come on, forget them… We only have a minute left before they shut the door in our faces and never see us."

With a nod, Zim reached downwards to place his hand on the doorknob, unknowing to everyone what was happening with the doorknob. The Jaweakers symbol that was once on the door now changed to the Irken symbol, the symbol a simple black color. Brown lifted an arm downwards behind Zim's back, unknown to Zim that he was reactivating his laser gun and charging it up for he could shoot it.

"_Zim_!"

His cry went unnoticed as Zim went through the doors first, never looking behind himself to see the mask of horror on Purple's face or the laser gun that was behind his back. Brown tilted his head backwards to pass Purple a menacing though defiantly sadistic grin at the Tallests and for a single moment, those fake red eyes flickered to brown before going straight back to red.

"_**ZIM**_!"

Again his cry was ignored though, Brown the next one to go through the yellow door as it closed shut behind him.

After the door closed the only thing the Tallests heard was a male's cry of excruciating pain.

…_**To Be Continued**_…

88888888

Alright, so thanks for reading!

Please review, tell me what was liked/disliked, all that jazz!

Have a fantastic day! ^_^

88888888


	16. A New Title To Be Called By

88888888

You know what I've noticed? That in most people's fanfiction story that make Purple to out as some wimp, like seriously- In my mind he was even worse than Red, the guy was a total tough ass. Watching the shows he was the cruelest towards Zim and didn't act like he would take crap from his co-partner.

Why am I telling you this?

Hell if I know.

Response to Kraziie-whatever the hell the rest of your username is ;), I'm stopping for a bit because I need to do more with my life. I need to study for my permit and finally get it, I need to get a job, and I need to join some kind of team for ROTC. Fanfiction has taken-up years of my life and time that I should use on better things. School, grades, that sort of jazz. It doesn't mean I won't miss this place though and that I won't come back, it'll just be awhile till then.

88888888

_**Title: A New Title To Be Called By**_

"Red… He, Brown, he… _Zim_!"

"Purple-"

"I never thought he would have betrayed us and now… He was killed… Oh, by the past Tallest, he…"

"_**Purple**_-"

"My smeet is gone and now Brown is going to be the next Tallest, I can't…"

"_**Stop talking**_!"

As soon as Red slammed his forehead against Purple's was when his rushing words ended like a rain storm, red eyes glaring daggers into his own eyes. Purple could only stare at how cold his companion was being, he wanted him to stop talking when he had just lost his smeet! What if he had lost Tak, then what?

"Purple- I think Zim just sacrificed himself for us and Irk."

"…_**What**_? He was just shot, Red, this is no time for your sick games!"

"Stop yelling at me and try to turn your head and see what Zim left us."

Purple turned his head backwards, a little struggle only lighting the wires up and electrocuting the both of them. He did caught sight through of the purple, crocked blade that was left dangling on one of the wires that belonged to the net. Struggling, Purple tried to reach his hand backwards through the awful pain of being electrified to grasp the object. As his fingers wrapped around the handle of the blade he gritted his teeth, getting second degree burns all over his body from where the wires were.

With one strong, rough tug the blade sliced through the metallic wires like a knife would through butter.

Both Tallests used their now free arms to pull their lower halves of their bodies out of the remaining wires, Red glancing downwards at his arms. From where the wires had once been were now black lines crossing each other in X's, green blood forming from the loss of skin. It would have been worse though if Zim had not left that knife there for them.

_Zim_…

"Zim went with Brown because he knew that Brown wouldn't expect Zim to do anything to him. That… That idiot knew that he was going to be killed and he gave himself up for us. He wasn't the betrayer, Purple, he was the hero. For once he did something right."

Silence lingered on between the two as the other's head was bent downwards, lying upwards on his tall knees while his body dangled lifelessly. A second later he lifted his head upwards, the look of utter hate and pain now marking his green features. Red hadn't seen him look like that sense the day that the Control Brain told him his smeet was a defect.

"I'll kill him."

With that being said he stood up from his position, Red quickly following his companion with hate in his own mind. Heading towards the door, both Tallests activated their laser guns and spider legs- They weren't going to end this without a fight. They both had gone through battles and even a war before; they weren't going to let this lunatic get control over their planet.

Especially not after what Zim did for them.

"I'll kill him, slow and painfully- Don't even shoot at him, Red, he's mine, all mine. I'll take out his squeedily spooch, pull his eyes out with a rusty spoon, and then I'll pull his arms off and give them to some planet that we hate. Then if he's still alive afterwards, I'm going to… I'm going to…"

His words now came out in raged breaths, hand trembling in both rage and unmistakable sadness at the fact that his ex best friend had killed his smeet. Grasping the doorknob, the Irken symbol stayed black, still unknown to the Irkens. Flinging the door open, both Tallests pointed their laser guns directly into the room as Purple finally added…

"I'm going to throw his body in Earth's filthy ocean and let him die a slow, painful death. The way we should have killed that… That _**defect**_!"

As soon as the words escaped his lips the muzzle of the laser gun was pointed directly into the face of none other than Zim.

The look of confusion crossed both of their faces as Purple quickly lowered his gun, Red on the other hand more defensive as his eyes looked around the room. Walls of gold glimmered and shinned, the red carpet on the floor going from where they stood all the way up to the front of the room. The red eyes looked away from the floor to the front of the room where a long, silver table was placed with five chairs behind the table.

A figure sat in each chair that was behind the table.

The first chair all the way to the left sat a seven-eyed, orange skinned and rather fat creature. He sat in a large, lavender chair, the second largest chair in the room, one that would fit his body. He was a large creature that was clearly from the planet Crfsup, that planet known for their might muscles- But lack of intelligence. His name was Cranker, the strongest Crfuper of his entire planet, and known in the Council for his strength.

By his side was another male, whose very large, black eyes were large compared to his yellow body that was incredulity tiny. He had to sit on a high-chair to even be seen. Purple thought his height made him look adorable like a doll! He was as small as a smeet, but he was not known for his height- Marcoito was known for the courage he had shown when he had stood up for his home planet and almost died for his queen. Marcoito was known as the most courageous on his planet, he would was known in the Council for his Courage.

Directly in the middle of all five chairs was Seliano- Her body was the same structure as a female Earthling's body. Two arms, two legs, flat stomach, and her chest was… Well; we don't need to talk about that. Unlike Earthlings though, her skin was a royal purple that was speckled with little green dots, her eyes covered by a bandana wrapped around her head. Seliano was only a simple worker on her planet when their king had died, Seliano had given advice on the princess on how to save their home planet from a war that they had been. Seliano was known as the wisest on her planet, she was known in the Council for her wisdom.

One the other side of her was what looked to just be a slimy, pure white sphere floating above the chair. His golden eyes stared at the group before him, no mouth on his face so no one could really tell what he was thinking. This was Headian, who had saved his planet by coming up with a plan in a matter of moments. Headian was known for knowing the most knowledge on his planet, he was known in the Council for his knowledge.

And last in the line, all the way to the right was Frediactor, yawning in boredom. He looked like a complete freak- But who wouldn't with four arms, three purple eyes, two noses and one strand of hair sticking out from the top of you head? Frediactor was not known for his beauty though, he was known for the bravery he showed when he saved his entire race from slavery by sacrificing himself to let his people go free. Prince Frediactor was known for being the bravest figure eon his planet, he was known in the Council for his bravery.

Those five totally different creatures made up the Council of Malian- The Council filled with bravery, courage, wisdom, strength, and knowledge.

_And hopefully forgiveness_.

"Council members- We're terribly sorry for doing this to you, you see, we-"

Seliano lifted a hand upwards, silencing Red from speaking as she simply nodded her head.

"My, oh my… You have a lot to explain to us, but then again, I guess they have more to explain to you."

When her purple finger pointed directly towards the wall was when both Red and Purple turned their heads, finally catching the sight. Gaz was standing by the edge of the doorway with what seemed to be a taser in her hand, mouth twitched upwards as sparks flared here and there off the item. Commander Brown, who wasn't hologrammed anyone, was on his hands and knees, clearly knocked out.

There was a rope around his neck, none other than Skoodge holding the end of the rope that he 'accidentally' tugged here and there to choke the Irken. Invader Slacks and Grapa were typing Brown's arms behind his back, making sure they were tight enough to cut off circulation. El and Koot were typing up his legs, both joking silently to themselves.

They were all invaders that were dealing with Brown, all except the Earthling.

"I… Er…"

"Why not just say '_thank you_'?"

El giggled, Skoodge mumbling to himself something about the rat planet incident which only made her giggle more.

"I… We're grateful…"

"We really are."

Purple spoke-up after Red as he pulled Zim into a mindless hug, arms tightening around his body while the other invaders just stared at him in confusion. Zim shrugged a shoulder with a grin, making eye contact with Gaz who simply smiled herself. Then the Tallest pulled back, face now serious as he glanced over at the group, then to the unconsciously ex commander.

"But how did you do this? I mean… You never met up with us, how did you…?"

Zim grinned at the confused look on Purple's face, shrugging a shoulder.

"It only takes a few moments to make up a plan, my Tallest…"

…

_**(When Purple and Red went through the doors, leaving Zim and Air alone)**_

…

"We can't just stand here alone, we have to do something!"

"We won't be alone, for my creator's team will be landing in… Five… Four… Three… Two… _One_."

As soon as the left word left Air's mouth six figures landed behind the group, Zim whirling around to look into the amber eyes of his Earthling lover. Gaz stared back at him, annoyed when his eyes left her sight and suddenly traveled to the others behind her. Zim looked at each of them in astonishment and counted them off by their names- There was Skoodge, El, Slacks, Grapa, and Koot…

His old invading friends were here… Or the only friends he did have on Irk.

"Zim! It's so good to see you!"

El cried out, giggling while she threw herself into Zim's arms, the real invader and the fake invader holding tight onto each other. Noticing Gaz's dangerous glare though Zim quickly let her go, trying to surpass the grin he left coming on his face at her own face. They group was about to begin in conversation until Air clapped his metallic hands together, catching their attention.

"We can have reunions when we know Ex-Commander Brown will not become Tallest. I have come up with a plan- There is exactly eight minutes left before the Malians will close the door to us Irkens for the meeting. If my calculations are correct, if you six head off the north wing where the main room is held, you'll be seven minutes earlier than Ex-Commander Brown, enough time to explain to the Malian Council what is happening."

"Wait, what? Why is your plan so great and migh-"

"Shut up, Grapa, we don't have time for this, then what do we do Air?"

Skoodge hissed over at Slacks, having enough courage to tell him to be quiet. It might have been his pint-up anger of long, awful years of silent anger of the fact Grapa had been the one who had taken the credit that he took over Planet Blorch.

"After explaining to them what is happening, all of you should stand by the edge of the entrance of the Malians meeting room. You all will wait there for approximately six minutes for Brown to head through the doors; he'll get through the doors by the last minute and he'll be the second person to go through them, not first."

"How do you know that?"

"…I'm not positive, my circuits, functions, and every single wire in my body is just telling me that Brown is the type of Irken to do things by the last minute. We're wasting time talking- You'll need a weapon that'll paralyze Brown for the right amount of time to tie his body up, you'll need…"

"This?"

All eyes glanced towards Gaz, who had just randomly pulled a taser out of her new Pak, all the invaders used to such randomness- They did have Zim in their unit, after all. The tallest of the Irkens in the group gaped at the Pak on Gaz's back; silently noting to himself that a Pak had some-how made his meat-and-piggy-lover ten times better looking.

"A Pak…?"

"No time for question, Zim, she'll answer later. Future Tallest Zim, while the invaders head towards the north wing you'll go through these doors. Do not walk through them, future Tallest, for your safety you must use your mechanical operated spider-legs and crawl along the ceiling. Do not let Brown or the current Tallests see you until it is mandatory."

Before Zim could open his mouth and ask a question, Air lifted a metallic hand upwards, shaking his head at the Irken.

"These are not my words, Zim; these are my maker's words. She's watching over us right now and sending transmissions through my wires to tell you Irkens. I also do not know what mandatory is, she just wanted to tell you that you'll know when. Advisor Blue simply wants me to tell you that you'll know what to do when Ex-Commander Brown confronts you, unregistered invader."

"This plan is… Dangerous and could result in a total failure. Zim does not agree with Blue's idea."

Air's blue eyes with a shimmer of gold in them seemed to have shinned, something that made Zim simply stare at him. Gir was the only other unit that could ever look so happy and innocent like that, he had never seen any other unit do that.

"When do you ever agree, Zim? The day I see you agree with someone else other than the Tallests is the day I become Tallest myself!"

Instead of Air's usual voice mood, a light, delighted chuckle that belonged to a female left Air's mouth and Gaz knew who it was. It was the same woman she had seen earlier at the beginning of this battle when Gold had contacted her. Her bruised right eye, that bloody lip she had, her clothes and face covered with cuts and slashes… She had been an almost unpleasant sight to see. Then, through her own pain, she had smiled at Gaz like everything was and would be perfectly alright.

It made Gaz feel sick in a… Good way.

"This plan doesn't make sense at all to me and I'm the smart one, but this entire mission hasn't made a single ounce of sense to me. I would rather take a stand and fall then cower away like some smeet- So I'm in."

"Though I disagree about Slacks being smart, I can't help but agree… We have to take a stand and follow through with this plan."

"Agreed."

"I'm up for it; I didn't become an invader for nothing."

"Let's do this and hopefully not die from it."

The five invaders nodded together, all eyes looking over at Zim and Gaz, who stood there in silence while they agreed with one another. The pair of amber eyes gazed upwards at the pair of pinkish and reddish eyes, both staying in silence. With a determined nod from the tallest of the group, each took their separate ways, everyone except him all heading towards the north wing of the building. Before Gaz could even turn the corner she heard Zim's yell of her name…

"Gaz!"

Her body turned backwards, now away from the group as her eyes sought out for the one guy that made her realize that life was worth living for… Even if he was an alien. She raised an unamused eyebrow, taser still within her grasp, the same object she was going to use on Brown.

That is, if this plan worked.

"I… Er… Zim did not get you that Gameslave 17 for your filthy, disgusting, Earthling fingers would never be able to play it for longer than a week. You need to live through this to play that game for me."

The look of sorrow twitched on her face, showing her emotions for a single second, but a moment later it was gone. She shook her head at him with her lips in a thin line; she was clearly upset by something.

"Don't be stupid, we'll be fine, we already went through battle and now all we have to deal with is Brown and his psychoticness. Just make sure you don't screw up around him, Zim, I don't want anything bad to happen to you. I just… It would be a shame to not have your stupidness around, life would just get boring."

A smirk played on his green features.

"Are you saying you would miss Zim if he was gone?"

"More than I would ever like to admit."

Then she was gone for his sight to catch up with the others around the corner.

The Irken looked over at the door before him, intensely staring at it, as though the door was going to tell him if he was going to become Tallest or not. Like the door was going to tell him if this plan was going to work or not. Like the door was as hopeful as Air's creator was, like it knew all the answers.

The only one who knew the real answers was only the future though.

With a sigh, he pressed a single button on the back of his Pak, the very familiar spider-legs coming out like they had done many times before. Zim wasn't the one to worry, but knowing that he was the ah-so mighty one in control of this situation left him sick. With even uttering a sound he slipped through the doors, legs dancing all over the ceiling as the door closed behind him.

A Tallest once told him that he would have to make educated guesses, this was just one of those times.

He just hoped that his educated guess was correct and Brown's wasn't.

…

_**(Back to current time in the Malian Meeting Room)**_

…

"_YOU_ came with that in a matter of a few seconds from when we landed to Red and I going inside?"

Purple pointed a finger at Air, the unit turning his head to the side at the motion, a smile that seemed the unit wasn't used to forming on his face. The Council sat behind the table, glancing at each other, slightly amused about the fact that none of them were paying attention to them. Red wasn't even paying mind to them, all engrossed in the conversation they were having.

"Though I _SHOULD_ feel offended by your comment, I won't take as an offense for I shouldn't have even been made with emotions anyway. As Zim told the story, it was not my plan, current Tallest Purple- It was my creator's plan."

"Who is your creator then?"

"Ex-Advisor Blue, my current Tallest."

Purple glanced over his shoulder to pass Red a frown, but the other Tallest didn't seem to mind at all, he only gently smiled. His red eyes glanced forwards at the front of the room, making every contact with the only girl on the Council, nodding his head. Pointing a finger at the invaders, they all saluted him and stood at attention, all still holding each end of a piece of rope.

"You five, take that… That betraying… That pile of worthless… That useless… That horrible… **Defect **out of here, your Tallests and Zim needs to talk to the council alone."

They all stayed in their saluting positions for another three seconds before letting their hands fall downwards back to their sides. Slacks and Grapa grabbed Brown's legs while Skoodge and Koot grabbed his tied-up arms, El holding all the ends of each rope piece. Gaz reached over and held the door open for them, the group about to head out the door until they heard their Tallests speak up…

"Yes, invader El, Slacks, Grapa, Koot, and Skoodge, you five will be remembered for this day and not for just a day but for much longer. You five, along with you, Earthling Gaz, might have just saved the entire universe by stopping Brown- Who knows what he would have done. No matter who the next Tallest is, you five will be recognized and you, Gaz…"

"Yes, what will we do about you, Gaz?"

"I want nothing; you did enough for me by sending Zim to Earth, that's good enough for me. And besides, it was a riot to see my brother go crazy over Zim being and alien and all the fun times we had."

With that, all of them headed out the door, Zim never missing the grin on all of the invaders faces- It must have been exciting to know that the Tallests knew your name and that you were finally going to be awarded for all your hard work. Behind the group the door 'clicked' shut, both Tallests and Zim turning their heads towards the table at the front of the room.

Purple grabbed Zim's left arm while Red placed his own arm around the left one, both pulling Zim along towards the front of the room. A familiar sickness erupted within his squeedily spooch, he felt like the first time he had talked to Purple and Red alone by himself. His arms flexed and though he desperately wanted to get away his Tallests held onto him with all their might, already knowing that Zim was going to try to run.

When they reached only about two feet away from the table the Tallests unlatched their arms from Zim for they could bow properly. Zim copied their movements, bowing the upper half of his body while he crossed one arm over his chest in respect. All three of them rose at the same time, each member in the Council bowing their own heads.

"I am Cranker- The strength of the Council."

The enormous, orange skinned alien all the way on the left nearly roared out.

"I am Marcoito- The Courage of the Council."

The tiny, yellow alien with large black eyes barley said above a whisper.

"I am Seliano- The wisdom of the Council."

The purple alien with green speckles on her skin and a bandana wrapped around her eyes softly and calmly stated.

"I am Headian- The knowledge of the Council."

The slimy, simple sphere remarked like it was a known fact, no mouth to say it though, only doing it by brain waves.

"I am Frediactor- The bravery of the Council."

The alien with four arms mumble with boredom leaking from his voice, using one of his four arms to scratch his forehead.

"I am Tallest Red- The fierce of Irk."

Red said after the Council was done with their own sentences, Zim confused by this entire situation and what was happening. He was slowly getting it though, maybe… When Red had been in the Elite he had been the leader of a squadron back long ago when a war began, so that made him fierce!

…Right?

"I am Tallest Purple- The care of Irk."

Silence lingered on until both Tallests elbowed Zim in the squeedily spooch, the youngest Irken in the meeting room realizing that they were all waiting for him. He opened his mouth but then closed it, reopened his mouth just to close it again. For the first time being in that room he looked upwards at the Council, staring directly ahead at the one who was called Seliano. Though a bandana was over her eyes it seemed that she was just staring at him, the smile on her face one that someone of past experience would know.

"I am Zim- The mighty of Irk? No… The ah-so greatness of Irk? No, no… I was banished from Irk, so Zim is not of Irk… But if Zim is not of Irk and not of Earth then he is of no where…"

His cheeks flustered, unable to know what to say, passing Purple a look of plea. The Tallest simply frowned, shaking his head and turning his gaze away from his own smeet. With antennas dropping, the Irken took a step forward, opening his mouth to begin…

"I am Zim- The… The stupidity, useless, and worthless Irken of Irk. Then there is another story that goes with Zim… For Zim is also the freaky, ugly, and again worthless Irken of Earth. Zim is not the mighty of Irk, or the greatness of Earth, he is just worthless Zim."

It took Zim by great surprise when every single figure in the room gently smiled as though they knew how he felt about himself- How _worthless_ he felt.

"No, those are not your titles; your true titles that you deserve should be things like… "I am Zim- The care of Irk." Or "I am Zim- The creativity of Earth." Maybe even… "I am Zim- The guardian of the universe."."

"The last one is catchy."

Cranker commented as Seliano turned her body sideways to look down his path, the alien raising his hands in the air in defense like she could see them. Sitting back properly, she 'looked' straight forward at the three Irkens before her, no one noticing that Zim's breath was coming out a bit harsh. Purple glanced sideways at him and sense they looked to be the same height, which Purple just noticed right now; he gently rubbed his own shoulder against Zim's.

That seemed to calm him down a bit.

"Forget the titles; Irk is the last planet we have to deal with in this stupid meeting. Let's find out who their new Tallest is and get over it- I have Marcoito to beat in this new game he discovered called 'Chess'."

"I bet on your mouthless body that you won't, you Napper-Lapper!"

Marcoito snapped over at Headian, who didn't have a mouth but in his eyes was clear mockery.

"Enough, fine, we'll get through this because you two can't handle yourselves… We have now begun the meeting of the Council with Tallests of Irk to see who the next Tallest or Tallests shall be. Tallest Purple and Red, in your custom it is the tallest of your nation who is to become ruler, correct?"

"Yes, Seliano, that is correct."

Purple responded before Red could.

"If Zim is taller than the both of you, then he will become the next Tallest, correct?"

"Yes, Seliano, that is correct."

Red spoke out before Purple, now a game between the two current Tallests.

"If Zim becomes Tallest, what will happen to him?"

"He will be the new Tallest of Irk, mistress."

Red cursed under his breath in Irken language at Purple beating him to answering Seliano.

"Ah, of course. Then if Zim does not become the next Tallest, what will happen to him?"

"He'll…"

Red halted his words, glancing over at the figures by his side and realizing the only question that neither Tallests had thought of the entire time.

_What would happen to Zim if he didn't become Tallest?_

Would he still be banished? He saved Irk and Earth, if not the entire universe from Brown, but Zim has also done much wrong on their planet… Impending Doom I was a complete and utter failure because of Zim and not listening… Would he only be allowed to visit but not be allowed to live on Irk? Or would Zim be made to stay on Earth and never make contact with the Tallests again?

The last thing wasn't an option; Purple couldn't handle that for a year, let alone the rest of his lifetime…

"You see the problem then, yes? Just make sure that Zim will get the respect he deserves in the end, it would be a shame to see such a fantastic Irken go to waste."

"Fantastic?"

Zim sarcastic questioned was dropped when a cry left his lips followed by a girly cry leaving Purple's lips at the fact two robots from now where were pushing their bodies upwards. Red rolled his red eyes, a robot pushing his back upwards as a green light was flashing over his body, examining him.

"I can understand Zim being freaked out by this, but you, Purple? We've done this over four times; you should already know the drill."

The other Tallest grumbled something as the green light switched to a yellow light, flashing Purple in the eyes. Zim was pushing the android that was flashing yellow in his eyes, the robot actually lifting up it's hand to smack Zim across the face, much to his bewilderment.

"Oh, yeah, I created those drones and they smack people when they don't comply."

Headian remarked, Frediactor and Red snickering about the new improvements about the robots.

"What are they doing to Zim?"

He cried out, trying to pry himself away to only get smacked again. Being smacked two times in a row didn't hurt him, just made him pout as a orange light now flared over the area of his legs. A pair of purple eyes looked into the pair of reddish and pinkish eyes, a smirk plastered on the Tallests' green face.

"Relax, they're just examining us for our weight, height, mass, brain levels, unit measurements, and all that other stuff no one really cares about."

"Why do they need to do this though?"

"To be correct down to the last itty-bitty centimeter. What? Did you think they were going to get a ruler to measure us or something then place marks on the wall for our height?"

His son actually gave him an annoyed look mixed with a pout, he looked like a smeet.

"Yes."

"I should be surprised but I'm not."

After his words his antennas twitched at the sound of soft whispering, the Council members were whispering about something! They had never whispered before when Red and Purple had done this procedure those last times, they just made their comments and laugh! Then Purple noticed what they were whispering about, it was the height levels of all three of them that one of the robots gave to them…

No matter what the results were, Purple just knew that this was going to backfire on them.

If Zim wasn't taller than them, then guess what? He could go back to Earth and probably forget about his Tallests, great.

If Zim was Tallest, then what would happen to them? They would be thrown out of the air lock and probably to be left forgotten about. Also great.

As though reading his mind, Zim fixed his shirt, casting a glance over at his father to smile widely and rather insanely.

"If Zim doesn't become Tallest he will still call you all the time, you have to keep in touch with the ah-so mighty Zim about his mission in taking over Earth!"

A smirk was brought on both Tallests faces, both taking their original positions on each side of Zim as their entire scanning was done. It was time for the results, though to get the results only took a few moments, they would predict the future of a large group of not one, but two different species…

"Scanning over weight… Haha, Purple, you've gained weight!"

"Coming from the guy who eats planets for breakfast!"

The Tallest retorted back to Cranker, who grumbled while Seliano grinned silently to herself at the comeback that was given.

"Looking over the pattern of your brain waves and like usual, Red, your results are negative."

"Haha, you're so funny for someone who doesn't even have arms."

If Headian could, he could have stuck a tongue out at Red's remark.

"Now to the fun part…"

Frediactor spoke-up for them to hear him, in three of his arms all three of their height scannings were being held in his hands. He didn't know it, but he was holding their lives in his hands. Seliano reached for a paper, much to Zim's utter surprise that someone who seemed blind took the paper. And then Marcoito took the other paper, his very large, black eyes staring at the paper.

"Tallest Purple- The care of Irk, your height is 216 units."

He nodded his head at Marcoito, two fingered hand reaching downwards to grip Zim's three fingered hand in his gentle grasp. It was strange to feel a three fingered hand again; he hadn't had his thumb in, well… How long had he been Tallest for? Standing here though he ignored that, only listening to Zim's breathing levels and counting the seconds till all of their results.

"Tallest Red- The fierce of Irk, your height is, unsurprisingly, 216 units. Lucky you."

Frediactor responded unenthusiastically, throwing the piece of paper in the air like it meant of no importance at all. Red paid no mind to that, only glancing over at Zim for a second to check out his height, he looked to be the same height… Oh no, was that a centimeter shorter them him? Red ignored his raging thoughts, lowering his hand downwards and did something out of his normal character…

He grabbed onto Zim's other hand for comfort.

"Zim- The guardian of Earth, your height is…"

Seliano's words halted in mid-sentence as her covered eyes stared downwards at the piece of paper in her hand, the Irkens unable to see the results. The silence drove all three of them crazy, each second only bringing back harsh memories and the wrong each of them had done in the past. Purple thought of the day they had banished Zim, Red's thoughts wondered to the first day that they started playing mind games with Zim about his 'mission', and Zim…

Zim thought of all the awful things he did not only on Irk, but also on Earth.

All three of them silently wished to themselves that they could go to the past and change what had happened and do the right things. She remained unemotional, mouth in a straight line and eyes hidden from the world to see if they were twinkling or gleaming. Silence simply lingered on and on, the fake invader's arms twitching and trembling by now. Only one thought ran through his mind…

'Please, Almighty past Tallests… Zim has not been as ah-so mighty and great as he thought he had been, if you just let this silence end he'll show you what he's… I am worth.'

"Zim, I believe you need a new title… It just doesn't fit anymore."

"Er?"

That's when a smile crossed her royal purple lips.

"Tallest Zim- The guardian of Irk, congratulations, in the first time in the history of Irk there is now three Tallests. Your height is 216 units."

Not even in battle or in arena battles had Zim ever heard anyone cry as loudly as the Tallests.

Red and Purple flung their arms around Zim, choking him as the new Tallest grunted in displeasure at the fact that his body was being crushed. He would have hugged back if it was for the fact the news still shocked him- Zim, the failure, worthless, fake invader, was now Tallest! Him! He was one of the first three Tallests in history to be three Tallests be the same height and be Tallests over Irk.

That, and the sounds of cheering behind the yellow door caught their attention.

"_**Ahem**_…"

At the loud cough, the door slowly and quietly opened, the group poking their heads through the open doorway now. Zim grinned at the group as all of them grinned back, until the grin suddenly faded away as he counted all heads before him. There was five heads, four invaders and one human, and then the fake invader noticed who was missing.

"Where is Slacks?"

"We wanted to know if you were going to become Tallest or not so he said he would hack into Brown's .5 Voot Cruiser and take him to Irk's prisons."

The arms that were once around his body suddenly left him without a single warning, no longer feeling the warmth of his Tallests. Purple stared at the group with his eyes wide, mouth slightly open as a shadowed expression loomed within Red's eyes.

"Slacks said he was going to take Brown to a .5 Voot Cruiser, not a .1? Are you positive?"

"Yes, my Tallest, Slacks knows his ships and said that Brown's side was driving .5 ships, why?"

"…Those Voot Cruisers had been exiled from Irk for a reason… Those types of Voot Cruisers were made specifically for one certain captain of the ship. If Slacks is taking Brown to his own ship, which would mean Brown would have to voice command his ship to start up and let him inside the ship…"

"That would mean… No, no, no…"

In a wink of an eye Zim was already running through the doors on his long legs, using his arms to push the group out of his way. The invaders, Earthling, and Tallests followed right behind him, all ignoring the fact that they had just bolted out of the Council's room. By the time the fake invader reached outside his eyes looked upwards towards the sky, snarling at the sight above him.

In the .5 Voot Cruiser was none other than Slacks, with Brown as the captain of the small, little ship. The invader grinned down at Zim, the sphere window not over the ship yet. Oh no, Slacks wanted the entire group to see this moment- How he had took a stand to try and stop the Tallests, did he win? No, but there was always next time.

"_**Slacks**_!"

"Ah, Zimmy! So, what were the results? You still banished or the new Tallie-Tallie?"

"Come down here and fight like a true invader! That's a command from you _**Tallest**_!"

"What do you know of being an invader? You never were one!"

"Zim knows just as much about invading as you do betraying!"

All Slacks did was smirk, rolling his eyes as he leaned over the side of the ship. The pair of brown eyes slyly looked downwards towards the ground where Zim was, noticing that toward very familiar faces were joining by Zim's side. Their robes tug closely to their bodies; both Tallests didn't even budge or stop staring into his brown eyes.

It annoyed him to no end that they weren't doing anything, but understood why.

"We'd love to stay and chat- But you two have much news to tell Irk! Give our home planet a really strong, rough antenna pull and congrats on becoming Tallest, invader Zim!"

For a split second, a mocking glimmer passed through those brown eyes.

"Oh, sorry, I remembered wrong- You were never an invader, only tricked to be one."

Their mocking laughter only made the new Tallest growl in irritation, eye twitching when Slacks blew what seemed to be confetti out of the open ship. As the window closed for the ship could go through the force field their mocking laughter still caught up with the fake invader, teeth gritting and twitching all over his entire body.

Purple raised his two-fingered hand upwards, catching the paper substance in his grasp. He passed a frown over at Red- Both understanding automatically that Slacks already knew that they wouldn't get Brown and know that he was actually betraying them under their antennas.

Just as soon as he was about to bolt to the other Voot Cruiser to give a chase, but Tallest Red's command the other four invaders jumped onto the new Tallest in an instant.

"Don't you ever learn, Zim? We know all the moves you're gonna make. Besides, we'll see them again; today isn't the day for chasing after them. We've had enough for a day, let it be."

Red poked Zim's forehead, raising his hand upwards when Brown's ship was far away enough that Zim wouldn't dare give a chase. The glare that was sent the other two Tallests' way was one of only utter disgust and rage- If looks could kill.

"You… You just let him escape! You let that dirt-ball of loserness escape!"

"… '_Loserness_'?"

El silently whispered over to Skoodge, who only shrugged, none of the Irkens knowing what Zim meant by that word he used. Those Earthlings sure did change his vocabulary for the worse, when he would go to Irk with them to be another Tallest-

A smile crossed Purple's lips at the thought.

"We don't have time to go after that… Loserness you called Brown, we have to go to Irk to show our people…"

When Purple gestured his two fingered hand from Red to his own chest, he silently realized that he had just said that the Irkens weren't Zim's people. A weak chuckle escaped his lips, rubbing the back of his neck and started again…

"…To show not just our people, but also your people, that there is a new Tallest."

It was only the pair of purple eyes that caught the fake invader's eyes glance from his two Tallests, now co-partners, to Gaz. He was thinking over something deeply, his forehead knotted up and mouth twisted to the side.

"Zim has a few… Demands before he goes to his home planet."

"Demands? Like what?"

"Will these be the kind of demands that will require Red and me too needing lots of snacks to save ourselves from the headaches we'll get?"

At the smile tugging at the side of Zim's mouth the two understood automatically what the answer was.

"By the past Tallests… We're gonna need not just snacks, but puppets too."

"Please be a happy day like Probing Day when we have to start doing his commands."

"No day is happy when you have to do Zim's commands."

Much to Zim's annoyment, every single person around him sighed loudly and obnoxiously, even Air.

"Zim. Will. Punish. You. All"

…_**To Be Continued**_…

88888888

Hmm… This chapter was badly done, but ah, whatever.

Thanks for reading, please review, tell me what was liked/disliked, all that jazz!

Have a fantastic day!

88888888


	17. Ever Expected Too…

88888888

Thanks to all who are reviewing this story, it's very nice of you! Red is like Zim's uncle in a way, I agree with you, KraZiie.

88888888

_**Title: Ever Expected Too…**_

/_**Six Months Later**_/

To say she ever expected to be saved was a lie.

Invader Tenn had been on the planet Meekrob for… How many years has it been? She didn't know that amount of years she had been on this planet, she just knew that it had been absolute years sense she was left on this… Hell-hole. Well; what used to be a hell-hole, not that it still wasn't a tough living arrangement, just something she was used to and now enjoyed.

She could still remember the day that the crate of malfunctioning SIR units had been sent to the planet that she had been invading. In her mind it was all still fresh… The way they ate everyone in sight, how she contacted the Tallests but they had done nothing, the burning flames that surrounded her that day, how those buildings had tumbled without any effort… And worst of all… Those…

Those weak tears she had shed, so unlike an invader to do.

Then it seemed luck had changed for the best.

After hours and hours of chaos she was left cold, scared, and crying alone on his first invading mission on another planet. Her body had been besides the fallen buildings, her sobs never heard over the roars of the fire. She had been curled up in a fetal position until something soft and smooth brushed up against her arm, turning her head to the side to look at what the item was.

It had been a Sir unit, brushing up a piece of cloth against her arm to wipe her tears. With trembling hands she had taken the offering, wiping her eyes away with the slightly dirty object. The Sir sat there, its eyes glowing a simple light blue, while the Sirs behind the unit before her still had red eyes. Yet even in duty mode they only stared at the two. Finally, the unit had tilted his head and actually said…

"We're sorry, master."

She didn't know why those units' words had affected her so much, but it had done the trick. Tenn had wiped her tears away, pushed herself off the ground, and then commanded the Sirs on what to do. Step by step they had rebuild Meekrob's buildings back up with Irken symbols on them, though it was sad to state that all the citizens of the planet had all died by the attack, they hadn't been a large race.

Tenn had only realized later on that her ship no longer worked, her transmission to get in contact with Irk no longer worked, and Meekrob was an undeveloped planet that had no sort of items to fix up her ship or transmission. The only thing that worked on her ship was the charging unit for her Pak; thank the past Tallests for that. She had gotten over it though and learned to deal with it, things happened. There was food supply, the Sir Units to be with, and buildings to stay in if needing a home.

But after doing all of these things, she never expected to be saved or to ever see Irk again.

"Hello, Invader Tenn, we're coming down for landing!"

A voice spoke-up from the large ship that was landing downwards towards the planet, Tenn commanding all the Sirs to move out of the way. They did so and in a matter of seconds the ship landed before her eyes, her breath getting caught in her throat. There it was- The Irken symbol, not painted on one of her buildings or anything like that, but there- On an Irken ship!

The latch to the ship popped open, a rather short and fat invader being beamed downwards towards the planet Meekrob. His eyes meet her pair of eyes, though not keeping contact for long as his eyes shifted all away from her gaze. Her clothes consisted of her once invader uniform cut in half, the bottom half made into a skirt and her top simply looked like a sleeveless tank-top.

It was fitting for her; she had a good figure, one that belonged to an invader.

Finally the invader's feet touched the dirty ground, the two invaders only staring at each other in long and awkward silence. Before the other invader realized it though the other figure bolted towards him, leaning downwards to pull the short one into a hug. He smiled as his arms wrapped around her taller form, impressed that she had grown- Not much, but was impressive enough.

"I can't believe no one has gotten you for this long, Tenn- I'm so sorry, if I had known I would have come a lot sooner."

"It's better late than never, Skoodge."

"Come on, we need to hurry back a quickly as we can. I have much to explain to you on the trip back and we need to get you new clothes for the ceremony."

"Oh course, whatever you say. But…"

"Yes?"

"Can I take a few friends with me?"

Skoodge finally opened his eyes to look over Tenn's shoulder; realizing over thirty pairs of eyes were just staring at them. All the pair of eyes were blue, none in duty or attack mood, which was good. She pulled back while rubbing the back of her neck, clearly embarrassed by having so many eyes watching them.

Why did she have so many Sir Units though…?

"I know there are a lot of them, but they came from Irk, so they should be fine. That, and they aren't as messed up anymore. I know Sir Units are supposed to be serious but-"

Her words stopped when she was being pulled off her knees, realizing that she had been begging her old friend to take the Sirs with them. He smiled gently at her, shaking his head as he held her hand in his grasp, the light from the beam starting up again. The team inside the ship was getting impatient and wanted them to start leaving right now.

"Trust me, our new Tallest won't care about messed-up Sir Units, he knows how that goes way to well, I promise you. We'll take them with us; I think he'll be pleased."

"New Tallest?"

The cry left her lips in shock, though sight glee, whistling loudly to the Sir Units so they would follow the two invaders. As the group collected inside the beam ray was when Tenn realized something looking over at Skoodge with confusion on her green features, making him realize that she was cute.

Really cute.

"Yes, new Tallest.'"

"Skoodge, you said if you had known you would have gotten me sooner. If you didn't know about me and didn't set-up this mission, then who did?"

As both invaders and Sir Units floated upwards towards the ship was when Skoodge glanced over at her, grinning at her for some unknown reason.

"Zim is the one who found out about you and requested for me to come and get you… _**Ahem**_… I meant Tallest Zim is the one who set-up this mission."

"_Tallest Zim_?"

All of the figures disappeared into the ship right after her cry, heading off to planet Irk.

…

To say he ever expected to see those six million monies the Tallests owed him would be a lie.

Table Headed Service Drone Bob had been used as a table for years and though he had been through much, was still treated as dirt. He could still remember…. No, he could still taste the day that the Tallests made him place monies he didn't have on a bet that he didn't even want to be part of. Everyone had placed their monies in about Zim dying some-how.

He had placed his monies in, unwillingly, on Zim living.

Bob could still remember the look on the Tallests faces when Zim hadn't been horribly killed on Hobo 13, they looks they shared at the news. It was then that Bob had taken a stand, happy for the first time in his life, he had won _six million monies_ from a bet and it was all thanks to Zim!

The Tallests had sent Zim and him on a special assignment to the center of a nearby star.

After many burns and tiring weeks later, Bob had returned to Irk, only to still be treated like dirt and never see the monies he deserved. It had been… How many years? He couldn't even remember all the years it had been sense that day; it might have been for the fact that using his head as a table for so long was making him lose his memory. He still did his job though; tired to keep his head up and get over it.

But after doing all of these things, he never expected to actually be given his monies.

There before him was an Irken guard, someone who clearly worked for the Tallests and only for the Tallests by the size of his muscles. The guard was unstrapping the table off his legs and arms, Bob thanking the past Tallests when he could stretch his back out, listening to it pop multiple times. Before he could ask any questions the guard pushed a screen up against his chest, the drone bending his head downwards, which he was used to, too look at the screen and listen…

"*I don't wanna do this, Purple.*"

"*Do it, it's another thing he wanted and we owe this to him, Red.*"

Two voices argued with each other on the screen, the drone annoyed by the fact that he knew those two voices very well even without being able to see their faces.

He hated those voices.

"*Do as Zim commands you or he'll… He'll hide your puppets!*"

That voice he did like though.

"*_**You wouldn't dare**_!*"

"*Oh, but Zim would and he shall if you don't continue!*"

"*Fine, fine!*"

Tallest Red snapped behind the screen, Red's face appearing on the screen along with Purple's face, both Tallests straight directly at Bob. He knew though that this was a recording and that they weren't staring at him, it sure felt like it though.

"*Useless, table headed drone…*"

"*_**Ahem**_. Remember, the puppets, Red*"

"*Service drone Bob, this is your Tallests Red and Purple sending you a message. We… Lately we have had some life changing moments in our lives… Moments that have made us realize that we have not only done wrong to just one Irken, but many. It was reminded to us recently that we have not paid you the… The monies we…*"

The red-eyed Tallest was having difficulty saying the rest of the words.

"*…We owe you. Many years ago we have made you join into a bet that you never wanted to; though in the end you had won. We owe you six… _**Six million monies**_ for winning the bet that Zim didn't die on Hobo 13 a horrible and painful death.*"

"*You betted against Zim and his mightiness that he was going to die?*"

"*… _Maybe_…. So… Like we should have done years ago, here are the monies you deserve.*"

Before Bob could even be prepared a few robots were coming towards the area where he was, dropping bags and bags of monies before him. The drone didn't even that his eyes were filling with tears of joy until his vision blurred, bag after bag being dropped around him. He glanced downwards at the screen when he heard a familiar voice cough, another face appearing on the screen.

It was him, Zim… The one who made all of this possible. He looked much older, antennas upwards in joy and a grin crossing over his features. His cheeks seemed broader, a scar was across one of his eyes, and it seemed marks from past battles were left on his green features. It was none other than a much older Zim though, now smirking at the camera.

"*It is I, the almighty Zim! Yes, you may look at my beautiful face.*"

On the screen Zim glared over his shoulder at the snickering Tallests behind him, passing them a snarl though he was clearly amused.

*Shut up, Zim is beautiful.*"

"*Oh yeah, like a princess, Zim.*"

"*Shouldn't we call him _Zimella _then?*"

"*Bah, shut up, you make Zim sad. It is I, Zim, your-*"

"*MASTUR!*

A little, crazed Sir Unit came onto the screen, giggling like a little kid as the Irken glared at his unit. With a sigh he picked up Gir and passed him over towards Purple, who simply just stared at the unit that was now pulling a cupcake from his forehead.

"*I am- Ah, forget it, you have to already know who I am! Though you have been given your monies already and we haven't talked in years, Zim hopes that you-*"

His words halted, a genuine smile crossing on his face as he glanced over his shoulder at the Tallests and Gir, nodding silently. He looked back at the screen, the recording not knowing that Bob's tears of joy had never stopped for a second.

"*I hope that you will come to the ceremony on planet Conventia when the news gets out, not as a drone, but as my friend.*"

"Of course I'll go."

He spoke-up to the machine though he knew that no one would respond back, it gave him enough joy to be called someone's 'friend' though. He would give up his life for Zim; he owed everything to Zim, if it had not been for Zim none of the good things in his life would have ever happened. With a nod and smile, the Irken tried to hide the fact that his mouth was twitching upwards.

"*I hope to see you there, Tallest Zim signing out.*"

"Tallest?"

All the other Irkens around him held the same expressions, all except one thing. Bob was terribly, deeply, and madly joyful about this new change in Tallests.

…

To say he ever expected to get a gift from Zim would be a lie.

Keef, who was Zim's bestest buddy in the whole, wide world, was looking down at the object that rested on the top of his table. Keef's parents were… He didn't even know, he never knew where his parents most of the time, they were just gone. He could hear the music blaring in his living room, the many different colors from the laser lights flashing on the walls in the kitchen.

He was holding a party for his 18 Birthday.

The party was fun and lively and he was having fun with tons of different kids until someone knocked on his door. He had answered it and found out it was a delivery man with a very large, green box wrapped with a green ribbon for him- It was a gift from Zim! Keef had left his own party to go to the kitchen and open his gift; he had already opened his other gifts and didn't want to bother the others by opening this one.

"Oh boy, I can't believe Zim gave me a gift!"

The excitement could easily be heard in his face, pulling the ribbon off the box and removing the tape on the sides of the box. Keef was very surprised that Zim had given him a Birthday gift, his bestest buddy in the entire world was always either to busy to go to his parties and never had the money to get him a gift- He was fine with that though, Zim did enough by being his bestest friend!

What kid could say he was friends with an alien?

Keef had learned a long time ago that Zim was an alien and had told his friend of course, it wasn't nice to keep secrets from friends. Unlike Zim's usual self, he had simply rose an eye higher than the other one, not saying anything. Keef took that as acceptance!

While opening the gift, the now 18-year-old human was thinking over the past few years- He remembered the day he opened his first gift from Zim and he didn't remember the rest, but now his eyes were this really cool red color. He had moved away for about three-years, came back, and found out that Zim still went to their old school! It didn't take long for the two to become bestest friends again and in no time they were having great times again. Though he was very popular he paid very mind to the other kids, all that mattered was his bestest friend.

When the box opened and reviled to his eyes what it was, Keef almost cried in joy.

He did, though, squeal like a little girl and jumped up and down at his gift. The large box reviled to his now red eyes an enormous, sky blue frosting cake that was covered with rainbow and clouds. Chocolate swirl pieces were all over the cake, Zim remembered that his favorite type was cake was chocolate and that he loved happy things like clouds and rainbows!

With glee filing his heart, his index reached forward to wipe a finger across the cake's frosting until he noticed a note taped to the side of the cake. Gently pulling it off, he noticed a weird symbol drawn on the piece of paper, grinning at his bestest friend's creativity, unknown to him it was the Irken symbol. Now starting to read the letter, he stayed in silence while the music blared in the living room…

'_Dear Earthling Keef,_

_It is I, the mighty Zim who has sent you this delicious though disgustingly fattening cake to you on your 18 Birthday! I don't understand humans and their humans customs and why the 18 Birthday is so important, but here's a gift anyway. Gir is sorry that he couldn't attend your Birthday party, wanted to tell you to make sure you don't feed the guests his man-eating enchiladas or something- You know Gir._

_Zim is also terribly sorry for messing such an occasion- He has been… Busy with worldly stuff. It is sad to say but I will be moving in a few days to some-where else. I will try to visit though and give you many details on how my almightiness destruction is going around the universe. Zim wishes he could tell you more about what has happened these past days but it would be too much for your human brain- Take this as Zim trusts you enough though to tell you about his 'alien' adventures. _

_I would keep going on but I must prepare for many different occasions, so Zim will have to cut this mushiness soon. All in all- Have a happy 18 Birthday with all the fattening foods and mutated kids, enjoy your present, have a great life, and Zim will see you on graduation day._

_From__,_

_The Almighty Tallest Zim_'

"Tallest?"

Keef silently questioned to himself, upset about the fact that Zim was moving, but glad that his bestest buddy would still visit him and tell him about his alien adventures later- It meant he trusted him finally!

And that was all a best friend needed to know to have the best Birthday ever.

…

To say he ever expected to see himself dressed like this would be a lie.

He felt like a complete idiot in this wardrobe, from the stupid long sleeved, black robe that barley reached his knees from his new height to the dumb, weird square shaped hat on his head. His green fingers went upwards to play with the gold string hanging from the top of the hat, humans were stupid creatures.

Why did he even have to wear these stupid clothes for graduation day?

The Irken looked downwards at himself, blinking his blue-eyed contacts that he wore for his human disguise. Yes, his human disguise that he wore mostly every single day on this Earthling planet. It had been many years being on this planet, tough, confusing, and very rough years…

But they had all been worth it in the end.

Playing with his black wig that was brushed downwards, he silently pondered to himself about his own feelings about this situation. It was going to be a shame when he would be back on Irk as a new Tallest, he did… Love this planet. After all these years it had become his home and it was because of Earth that he now had true friends and a lover.

Not lover, what did Gaz say she was? His 'girlfriend'?

Whatever, that didn't matter. What mattered now was that he was going to begin a new life for himself and that everything was going to be better now. No longer would he be the useless and short Zim, no… He was now the Almighty Tallest Zim, the guardian of Irk.

Now, that last title had a nice ring to it.

He couldn't wait till tonight after this graduation when Dib and Gaz would-

"Stop playing with your clothes like that, it only makes you look dumber than you usually are."

A figure as tall as him said to him, his skin green just like Zim's, though unlike Zim the coloring of his contacts were purple. The purple robes that ad once clung onto his body were now replaced by a black suit, a purple tie in the front of the handsome clothing. Like Zim he wore a purple wig that was brushed backwards, trying to maintain a proper look. He pulled on the tie, growling as he smirked directly over his side at the younger Irken.

Zim only hissed at him about his comment.

"Zim would rather look it than actually be it."

"Oh, looks like when he became Tallest his attitude grew with his height!"

"So snippy, we shouldn't have taken him to the meeting with us."

Red, whose red contacts looked sharp, commented back to his best companion and one of his co-partners, Zim being the new partner. Much like Purple, he wore a black suit expect with a red tie. His hair wasn't pushed back properly but more long the lines kept a bit messy, tugging on the collar of the suit. Tak was by his side, dressed in her human disguise while wearing the same wardrobe as Zim, and the four Irkens walking through the school grounds towards the bleachers on the football field, where the graduation would be held.

"Tak, why do you have a scar as part of your disguise?"

She blinked a few times at her Tallest, hands reaching upwards to brush the light scar across the side of her neck. Though her human disguise was nicely done it did not hide scars, much to her embracement. She seemed to have flustered by his question, shrugging an innocent shoulder at him.

"_Hmm_? Oh, this old thing, funny story… Let's just say I had a very bad crash."

"What _kind_ of crash?"

"…One that involved a Battle Mech 500…"

"Were you the one who crashed into the arena?"

"…Maybe…"

A conversation busted out between the two in yet another heated argument, what the two had done for the past **six months**. Purple and Zim had suffered through their arguments for month, it seemed that Red and Tak would contact each other just so just could argue trough transmission. The other two kept silent to themselves, smirking here and there at one another at the two in their constant arguing.

Unknown to the four of them as they were getting closer to the football field, a figure was slithering through the shadows. In a matter of seconds a very, very, very… Let's just say very times twenty, old woman came before the group. Zim blinked rapidly in shock, hands knotted in fists by the woman's appearance randomly while Purple gave off a girlish scream. Red and Tak stopped their argument at this, staring at the old lady. Finally, Zim opened his mouth to ask…

"Ms. Bitters?"

"Zim, I see you are still the hopeless, useless appendage to the student body- Now you're just a taller and graduated version of one, so now you'll just disgrace adults instead of children."

Purple bared his teeth in rage at her, but quickly noticed that Zim was actually _smiling_ at this woman, like all she said was humorous!

"It's nice to see you too, Ms. Bitters. Yes, the mighty Zim has gotten taller, hasn't he?"

"You still talk in third person, huh? Shame, it reminds me of Dib, I hope his craziness had calmed down."

"No, Dib-boy is still as crazy as ever."

"Does he still call you an alien? The pitiful boy, I think the day you had head pigeons he actually had it, he'll be the doom of us all. Or you will be."

"Haha- Yes, yes one of us will be the doom of Earth."

The two chatted for a bit while Red and Purple glanced at each other, having no idea who this really old Earthling woman was. Tak shifted from foot to foot, she seemed to also know the woman, but not enough to have a conversation with her. Zim's eyes shifted towards Purple, a smile tugging his lips as he took his Tallest by the arm.

"Scary Earthling, have you met my father?"

"This is your father?"

It freaked Purple out how she surrounded his body, glancing over every inch of him, the glasses on her face not showing him her eyes. Her eyebrow rose, but she looked over at Zim to nod in approval at the appearance of the man before her.

"He has the same skin condition as you, now I know where you get it from. I thought your father didn't have the skin condition like you though?"

"Err… That man you met in Zim's younger years was not his father, it had been his… Third removed uncle from Africa. My father had been off in… War, leaving him alone and Zim didn't want to tell you about his sad experience."

"Shame, sorry he didn't die there."

The front of Purple's forehead knotted, annoyed by this woman and that his son was simply grinning at her like she was just joking. She raised her hand outwards, Purple taking it in a form handshake and the Tallest looked her in the face.

"Ms. Bitters, I was Zim's teacher back when he was younger."

"Names Purple… Friends call me Cadet Purple like they did back in the military… When I was off in war."

"Yes, and I was a fairy princess once, too."

It caught on to the Tallest in a swift second that she didn't believe him and knew that Zim's story had been a lie. Her eyebrow rose upwards again, glancing behind his shoulder to see Red and Tak, who both lifted their hands upwards and silently waved. She just stared at them, turning her gaze back towards the other two Irkens she had been talking to.

"Zim, I know I'm already miserable by meeting your father and seeing you again, but let's make this worse and tell me where your mother is."

He frowned at her words, shoulders dropping as his head turned downwards towards the ground. Zim had contacted Gold hundreds of times, but on the Resisty's ship Gold had never answered. He left messages and transmissions, but she just never responded.

They had saved the universe and Zim was now Tallest- She didn't need to be in his life anymore, he guessed.

"My mother-"

"Is sorry that she's terribly late, Gold couldn't figure out where this… 'Football field' was, she thought it was a fighting arena, but clearly wrong."

Those purple eyes turned away from the old woman in a blink of an eye to search through the crowd to find that one voice he knew so well. Humans were walking and crowding all around the group, but Purple spotted one human that made his antennas under his wig slightly turn upwards in joy and acknowledgement.

The woman's skin was pale, the gold around her pupils as beautiful and bright as they always had been back on Irk. Her fingers laced through her long, straight blonde hair as her bangs swept across the middle of her left eye. A dress of purple was on her body, reddish and pinkish heels clicking along the floor as she headed towards the group. She raised her pale hand outwards to Ms. Bitters as they shook hands, a smile crossing her scarlet lips.

"I'm Ms. Bitters, I now know where Zim gets his awful speaking habits from. At least you don't have that skin disease."

"I'm Gold, Cadet Gold… I was also in the military."

"And after I was a fairy princess I turned into the president."

Gold smiled widely at her comment, chuckling at the fact this woman knew they were lying. Tak placed an arm around Red's own arm, the Tallest raising an eyebrow down at her. She pulled him forward, ignoring the annoyed expression on his face as Tak gave a nod at Ms. Bitters.

"I don't think you remember me-"

"Tak, it's awful to see you too. Is that your father?"

The disguised human glanced over at her side, smirking and gently shrugging a shoulder.

"Yes, this is my father, Red. Red, this is my old teacher, Ms. Bitters."

Though deeply confused by this, he raised his hand outwards to shake hands with the teacher.

"All your parents weren't creative people, were they? All of you were named after colors."

"They're not our real names- They're code-name."

"Let me guess, names you had in the time of war?"

"…Yes."

"Did I ever mention that after I was a fairy princess and the president I joined the FBI."

"It sounds familiar."

The sight of a sunset was behind their heads, all Irkens turning around to gaze at the glorious sight in great wonder. Red, Purple, Tak, and Gold stayed in amazed silence as the sky flared up with many different colors- Red, orange, pink, blue, and even more! On Irk nothing ever happened like this to their sky! While they gazed on in wonder, Zim turned his gaze towards Ms. Bitters, smile fading at the sight of Gir.

Gir, who was in his dog disguise, was spinning on the top of his head like a complete lunatic. Annoyed by the fact that Gir broke his promise and did something incredibly stupid, he reached downwards and pulled Gir off the ground by his legs. Ms. Bitters simply stared at him; she was already used to having weird experiences around Zim.

"Sorry, Gir can sometimes just-"

"Congratulations Zim on passing school, they'll be there in your mind forever- Like a nightmare that will never end, just like life. I don't know what you're going to do with your future, but maybe you won't be a worthless piece of nothing. Hurry up and go graduate for I don't have to see your face ever again."

And like the wind she was gone again, hidden by the shadows.

When the Irkens turned their heads back towards Zim they noticed the bitter, old woman was gone and had left them. With a shrug Zim pulled Gold and Purple along by their hands, Tak doing the same thing to Red, making them follow. There were lights all around the area, blinding the entire group, freaking out the oldest Irkens in the group. Then Purple felt Zim's arm leave his grasp, someone was pulling him away, they were trying to steal his smeet from him!

With Elite reflexives his hand shot forward to grab someone by the throat, his two fingers roughly choking the person. When his eyes got used to the lights he quickly let go of the male human that was choking in his grasp, the man couching and hacking after he was let go. Tak just stared in mild shock while Zim grinned evilly, tugging his arm away from the teacher who had grabbed him. Purple noticed that both Gold and Red were slowly lowering their arms downwards, also about to attack the man who had taken their children away.

"You know, Mr. Elliot, you should know not to take a son away from a military man."

"I'll… Remember that for next time. Sorry, I didn't mean to put your parents in a scare or anything like that at all! I was just getting you two to tell you both that we're going to start soon, so you have to go to the field right now! Sorry again, lovely dress by the way!"

Mr. Elliot called out towards Gold as Tak and Zim followed the teacher, leaving the oldest Irkens alone, and the ones who knew nothing about this planet. They all glanced at each other, following the group of humans that were heading towards the metal bleachers. Before the bleaches was the grassy football field, over a hundred chairs placed before the wooden stand, and a child in every single chair. Both Purple and Gold caught sight of Zim and Tak, who were removing two dorks kids out of the seats by Dib and Gaz.

"I never thought we would be here, Earth… What a strange planet."

Gold spoke-up, Purple glancing over towards her as Red paid no mind to them, knowing that Purple and Gold needed a conversation to themselves. The three noticed that there were a few free seats on the first row of the bleachers, thanking the past Tallests for this. Taking a seat, Red sat ion Purple's left side while Gold had occupied his right side, the two paying no mind to the red-eyed Irken.

"Strange, indeed. I mean, they're geniuses for making the curly fries, don't miss that, but these are some of the strangest creatures I've ever met. It's nice to see you here, Gold, Zim contacted you so many times that we thought you weren't going to show."

"What? Did you think Gold was going to stop contacting you after the Malian meeting?"

Silence was the answer she received.

"I see- You did believe I wouldn't contact you after the meeting, how cold."

"No, I knew you were going to contact Zim, you love him and you're a wonderful mother. I was always jealous at how loving you were to Zim; I was never able to show him that kind of love. I had treated him coldly and cruelly, I ruined many good years with him because of my position as Tallest. I knew you were going to contact Zim, I just thought you were never going to say anything to me ever again."

"For a Tallest you sure do worry to much- Gold might not have been Tallest for long but at least she learned just to live in the moment. Follow that single rule, love."

His purple eyes turned towards her face in utter shock at the last word that had left her lips, but she paid no mind to him. The Tallest turned his head back towards the wooden stand as some fat Earthling started talking into the microphone about something called 'college'. Another Earthling had begun talking, then another, and after that another. Then the fat man, or this principal, started listing off names of these Earthlings that must have been 'seniors'. One kid, two kid, fiftieth kid…

After an hour of listening to some kid's name being listed off, that Earthling walking across the stand, and then shaking hands with the fat man and getting some piece of paper- The Irkens decided to themselves that this 'graduation' thing was a torture mechanism for all Earthlings. They had also noticed though that people cheered at the names being listed off the paper, like these Earthlings had become the next Tallest or were some sort of hero.

Was school really that bad…?

"Dib Membrane!"

Knowing that name, the group cheered as Dib walked across the stage, his cheeks burning a rich scarlet as he took the diploma from the principal.

"Gaz Membrane!"

Unlike her brother, Gaz ignored the cheers and simply took her diploma, not even shaking her principal's hand after receiving the object. Purple caught the snickering in the row of chairs before them, knowing that it was Zim who was the one snickering at his evil and stubborn lover.

More names, then there was that other name being called out-

"Tak Simmons!"

The disguised Irken went up on the stand while bowing her head in respect, shaking hands with the principal while receiving her diploma. Red would never admit it, but he was proud of her earning such an important item- She would be the first female Irken in history to receive this 'diploma' that she was getting.

A woman took a seat right by Red's side, the Tallest tilting his head to the side in annoyance to see who dared to sit by him. His annoyance quickly turned to silent shock as the most gorgeous, blue contact eyes looked into his own red contact eyes. Her curly, blonde hair was in perfect curls all around her face and shoulders, skin a rich peach. A knee-high dress of royal scarlet clung to her forming body, her dress matching the color of his eyes.

Almost in a whisper, the woman opened her mouth to sweetly say his name like the first time she had ever said his name too him-

"Hello, Red."

"…Blue… I can't…"

"No words need to be said, just keep watching this ceremony and remind yourself later to tell Tak you're proud of her not just as an invader- But as an Irken."

The four of them stayed in silence as they gazed onwards, each of them sitting in their own blissful silence at the outcome of this entire event.

Who would have expected any of this to happen?

Who would have expected that Blue and Gold would make contact with their Tallests once again and stay by their sides once more? Who would have ever guessed that Zim, the once foolish, short, and fake invader would now be a Tallest, the third Tallest at that? Who would have ever wondered if Brown would ever come back and team up with Slacks, who everyone thought was a good-guy? Who would have ever dreamed of Earthlings teaming up with the Irkens to save the entire universe from something that could have destroyed them all?

No one, that's who.

"Zim Vootcruiser!"

Gold and Purple passed each other amused glances; of course Zim would pick such a silly last name for his 'Earthling' name. They cried out and cheered as loudly as they could, wanting the world to know that the boy walking across the stand was important to them- Just like they with Dib, Gaz, and Tak also, but Purple had found it deep within his chest to cry out the loudest for Zim. Something caught Purple's attention though-

The students and other people on the bleachers were also cheering for Zim.

The green skinned alien strolled across stage like he owned it, a smug grin on his features and blue-eyed contacts filled with a cocky expression. He shook hands with the fat man as his other hand accepted the diploma, his eyes looking towards the bleachers, then the student. He seemed rather surprised that they were cheering for him, but the shock was quickly gone and replaced with acceptance. Throwing his arms in the air, diploma in one hand, he opened his mouth to cry out to everyone around him-

"I am Almighty Tallest Zim!"

They all cheered and cheered, not knowing what he meant, but they still cheered and clapped away. Red looked over at Purple and smiled, Purple catching the sight of the blue-eyed girl by his side and gently smiling himself, knowing who it was. The Tallest turned his head back towards the stage where the new Tallest… No…

Where his son was with a diploma of graduating this high-school.

"Why does it always have to be Zim he does things first? He's the first Irken to be one of the three Tallests at once and now this diploma thing, can't he just ever be normal?"

The pair of purple eyes caught Zim's reddish and pinkish eyes looking straight towards Gaz, who was genuinely smiling at him. Hearing Red's comment, he smirked to himself, tilting his head to the side to respond…

"If Zim had been normal in the past then life would have been boring for us, snacks and puppets couldn't have always entertained us in the past. And we're not done yet, there's still much to do tonight for when we get back to Irk. We have a few more demands to do for Zim before he truly becomes Tallest."

…_**To Be Continued**_…

88888888

Hey, thanks for reading again!

Please review, tell me what was liked/disliked, all that jazz! Almost near the ending of the story!

Have a fantastic day, everyone!

88888888


	18. My GameSlave For You

88888888

Cookies to Ninja noticing that Gir was gone! :)

88888888

_**Title: My GameSlave For You**_

"Gir?"

"Yes, mastur?"

"Are the formulas ready to be injected?"

"Almost, as soon as you get here 'em and the tacos will have 'em ready for Gazzy and Big-headed Dibby!"

Zim raised an eyebrow to himself as Gir responded back through his fake wristwatch, the Irken ignoring all the people yelling 'congratulations' to him about leaving this skool. People would watch as Zim talked into his wrist and paid no mind to his actions, they already knew he was weird. Hands here and there smacked down on his back, noticing the looks of horror on his Tallests faces when one of his teachers was explaining what the FBI did to aliens.

They were understanding why Zim had always had difficultly taking over Earth.

"Right… Just make sure they're ready, Gir, and remember- _**No mistakes**_. If you do _**one**_ thing wrong it could result in _**killing**_ Gaz and Dib- _**Do you understand**_?"

"Yes, oh wait- No."

"Well… Okay, just don't… Screw up anything, got it?"

"Yup!"

With a nod of his head their transmission ended at the same time someone wrapped their arm around his arm, glancing downwards at the figure. Gaz, who was also clad in the same robe and hat as he was, was just looking upwards at him. A smile tugged at the sides of his lips, silently pulling the Earthling closer to his own body. The two stayed in blissful silence as the loud voices of everyone else filled the air, though they ignored them.

"You know- I never saw myself actually walking across that stage and collecting my diploma, I thought by my graduation night I would have been two thousand miles away from here. Thanks for changing my plans though; I'm glad I walked across that stage."

"Yes, well you still will be two thousand miles away- A lot more than that, Gaz. Zim wants you to follow through the plans badly, but are you sure you want to do this? You'll have to leave your disgusting, Earthling home planet."

"…I don't have anything else here, Zim, you're all I have. I wouldn't change my plans for the world, it's all I think I ever wanted- Except the GameSlave 68, but that won't be out till awhile."

"Zim would go to the future for you and get you that game."

A genuine smile actually crossed her pale features, a smile that Zim was the only one to ever receive, both simply staring at each other. It wasn't until they noticed all their friends and family watching them that they pulled apart from one another, coughing nervously. Red glanced over at Blue's wrist, unknown to himself that he had an arm wrapped around her waist, and his eyes darted downwards to check out the time.

"This is fun and all- But we're running a tight schedule, we have to leave now and do the experiment if we want to make it to Irken on time for the ceremony."

"Yes, he's right- Are you ready to leave, Tallest Zim?"

An evil grin crossed over the young Irken's features at hearing the sound of being called 'Tallest' by Blue, passing her a determined nod.

"Let's go- Zim has a planet to run."

…

_**(A while later, back at Zim's place, inside the underground laboratory)**_

…

"Zim's just- Not sure if this is correct."

"For the twentieth time, Zim- This formula is perfect! I worked in the Irken science laboratories for absolute years, probably even when I had been a smeet. Listen to your Tallest and just do it."

"Shut up, Zim's a Tallest now."

He grunted back though knew that Purple was probably right about the formula they had created. His Tallest had been in the Irken's science laboratories and medical field for absolute years, he had been a scientist before he had become Tallest. It was just… If they injected this into Gaz and it did not connect with her DNA with the correct patterns, she would die.

His reddish and pinkish eyes looked over his shoulder to see the back of his girlfriend sitting on a metallic table, her upper half of her body bare except for her Pak and black, lacey bra. In one hand, Zim held the needle with the injection cerium inside of it, the liquid a rich black with hints of green swimming through the liquid. Walking towards her, his other hand traced over her Pak and down her back, watching as she gently shivered at the ah-so gentle touch. Zim walked all the way around the metallic table to look at his lover in the eye, her ember eyes calm and collected.

"You still have a chance, Gaz… You can either accept Zim's offer and stand by his side as his love and work for Irk or… Or you can stay here as an Earthling on your Earthling home, leaving Zim to be alone and to go to Irk without you."

"We've gone through this, I want to go with you and-"

"If Zim injects you with this you could die! You might die from this!"

"I know, and I-"

"You're not listening to Zim; you might die from this injection, filthy human! If you go through this and try to join Zim, you could die in the process! Zim… I would die without you, Earthling. To know that it was my fault that you died would haunt me every time I tried commanding someone or doing anything else for the matter. Gaz…"

"Zim, I would rather take the chance of death than stand outside your front porch to watch you leave Earth and out of my life. It's because of you that you have not only snapped my brother out of his alien obsession, drove him crazy, found him someone as freaky and nerdy as him- But you have also shown me that things in my life are worth more than my game. Not only would I give-up my life for you, I'd…"

Her hesitation made his squeedily spooch twist and turn, his eyes locking with her own eyes, waiting for her to continue. Without a thought his hand shot upwards to pull her hands in his own grasp, something romantic that both never did with anyone else before. They stared, the Earthling's cheeks a rich scarlet as his was a dark emerald, neither of them knowing what was happening between them.

"Zim, I would give up my GameSlave for you."

Before Gaz could even utter a sound she found herself sinking into a pair of green, soft lips that had never touched another pair of lips before. His hands kept a tight lock around her wrists as he leaned forward on the table to push farther into the kiss, knowing that what his Earthling lover had said was something she would never say to anyone else- It was her way of saying those three certain words. A second later his silent cries were answered, she found herself kissing back the Irken and leaning towards the kiss.

After a few moments of romantic bliss a cough was heard behind them.

In an instant the two pulled away, bewildered eyes searching behind Gaz's back to look at the smirking Tallest behind them. He waved a hand casually in the air, the other hand rubbing the back of his neck with a chuckle. Gold, who had been silent this entire time while going over the computer scannings for the injection, was even giggling to herself.

"Sorry for interrupting such a beautiful moment that might have been the first romantic thing you two have ever done- But we need to hurry this up. Red, Tak, and Blue are already probably working on Dib right now and Gaz has to do this procedure soon."

With a nod, Zim reached a hand upwards to his lover's cheek, twisting her head sideways for he could get a better look at where her neck connected with her shoulders. Gold, who was still trying to silence her giggles, was by their side in a flash. She was wrapping a black band around Gaz's wrist to measure her pulse rates through this procedure. Purple was simply there to have the hell squeezed out of his hand by Gaz, knowing this was going to be painful for her.

"Are you ready?"

"Just do it, stupid."

With a nod, Zim pushed the tip of the needle through the area where the left side of her neck and shoulder connected, pushing the injection into her body.

A few moments of silence were broken when she could grit her teeth no longer and had to cry out in excruciating pain, never feeling anything like this before. Her entire body felt like it was being torn to pieces and was on fire- She would rather have the Pak placed through her body again. Unknown to her now blurry eyes, she was squeezing Purple's hand with mighty strength, much to the pain of the Almighty Tallest who now knew that Gaz would be joining their Elite group.

She threw her head to cry out louder this time as a cry from upstairs was heard by the Irkens, Dib must have been going through the same procedure now. The new Tallest slipped his hand into her other free hand, ignoring his own pain at her tight grasp. He only paid attention to the look of pure pain on her own beautiful face, how her eyes were closed tightly and how a few locks of her violet hair were now in front of her face.

Then all the sudden the pain was gone and her breathing stopped.

Her lover was trembling in her grasp when she noticed that her breathing stopped, glancing over at Gold in worry and shock. She ignored him though, counting numbers in Irken language as her eyes stayed downwards on what seemed to be a watch in her hand. Looking down at Gaz's hand, his own breathe caught in his own throat at what he was seeing.

There were only three fingers on her once pale hand that was now green.

Like a disease, her entire body was spreading with a green color that was the same tone as both Purple and Zim, it was Irken skin. Her once long, luscious violet hair was now suddenly falling off the top of her head; she was losing all of her hair in a matter of seconds. A few moments later a pair of antennas curled at the ends came through the top of her head, gritting teeth forming into the zipper form teeth that Irkens had.

Her eyes snapped open, her pupils no longer there- Only large, amber, almost a rich gold eyes with long lashes looking directly at Zim's way.

"Her transformation took a minute; her pulse rate was exactly 72 pulses- The normal rate. Her blood pressure is a little high, but that's probably from the process- It seems that the transformation went perfectly fine. Congratulations, Gaz Membrane, you are the first female human to become an Irken by transformation."

She didn't respond; simply fell forward into Zim's waiting arms, a smile tugging on the face that belonged to the new Tallest. Her eyes were tightly shut, body now completely limp as exhaustion took over her entire new body. Zim would have kept staring at her new, still beautiful appearance if it wasn't for the fact that the elevator that belonged to his laboratory was heard.

All eyes looked towards the doors sliding open, reviling the group of Irkens that had been upstairs doing their own experiment. An unknown Irken laid in Red's arm, his antennas pressed up against the back of his green head as his own large, medium brown eyes kept opening and closing. His black pants were ruffled up and chest shirtless, his new Pak now attached to his body. It was all thanks to Red and Purple that Dib also had a Pak like all the Irkens did.

"The experiment was successful and it seems so was your own. Come on, let's get into the ships and leave, we have a long trip to take."

They all nodded as everyone but Gaz and Zim headed towards the Voot Cruisers, Zim watching the group in complete silence. Red was placing Dib's resting body by Tak's side, who was going to fly their Voot Cruiser to Irk with Mimi in the ship already. The Tallest then took a ship with Blue, who had a seductive smile on her face and was whispering something in his antennas, much to his grinning face. Purple and Gold had also taken their own Voot Cruiser, both staring intensely at each other. Gently and unknown to everyone else but father and son, his mother had grasped his hand and nodded at him-

She was finally accepting him back into her life again, not as friends, but as lovers.

They left one after another, none looking back at Zim, Gaz, or Gir. The little robot was tugging Zim's pants leg, tears filling his eyes as his antenna was bent downwards in sorrow. Leaning downwards slightly, the new Tallest placed his best companion on his shoulder, silently nodding to him. He understood why Gir was so sad, thinking to himself about his own sadness as his eyes scanned over his base-

Yes, he was going to miss everything here on this planet, even the bad times.

Picking Gaz up in his strong arms and Gir hanging onto his shoulder, he headed towards the last Voot Cruiser that was filled with stuff that they wanted on Irk. Snacks, all the different GameSlave games, and other odds and ends. Placing Gaz's weak body on the seat by the driver's seat, Zim took his spot behind the panels, the one who was flying the ship. Gaz sat in his lap, sniffling and crying, not saying a single word to his master. Unlike himself, Zim actually kissed the top of Gir's forehead, mumbling…

"I know its hard now, Gir, but Irk is our home, that's where you were created. There will be many other Sirs on Irk for you to be with and much more fun things to do, there's still cupcakes there."

"And biscuits, master?"

"And biscuits, Gir."

"Zim… We need to… Leave soon before… They start the ceremony without you in… A few months…"

Her weak and faint voice reached his hearing range, turning his head for his reddish and pinkish eyes could look into her half-lid amber eyes. With a nod, Zim started up the Voot Cruiser, looking upwards at the roof that was opened above him. The many millions and millions of stars hung above his head, the sight of the full Moon catching his attention.

"Don't worry, Gir, we'll come back to Earth someday. I still have to give you the Moon."

A smile formed on Gir's sad features.

"Computer."

"Yes, my Tallest?"

"I… I'm sorry, but destroy the base."

"Are you sure, my Tallest?"

"…Yes, and I'm sorry, if I could I…"

"It's nothing to worry about, Zim. Good-bye and may you live long, my Tallest. _**Self destruction starting in ten… Nine… Eight… Seven…**_"

With the Voot Cruiser starting the front dash window closed over them in a sphere, the ship lifting upwards off the padding and flying through the roof of his old home. The three turned their heads around to watch with dropping squeedily spooches as the base blew up in a mighty explosion, the roaring flames taking over the entire base in a flash. Firemen were pulling up as the group was flying away; they had already been contacted before they even started the transformations on Gaz and Dib.

Gir nested up against Zim's squeedily spooch as Gaz rested her head against his chest was when Zim silently reminded himself- No, this wasn't the ending of his life, this was just a new beginning on his home planet, Irk.

This was their new life, all of their new lives.

…_**To Be Continued**_…

88888888

Thanks for reading!

Please review, tell me what was liked/disliked, all that jazz!

Have a fantastic day!

88888888


	19. Waking Up Just In Time

88888888

Ahh, thanks for the reviews, they're awesome! Sorry it's been a while- You know how people are so lazy in this world! I have only a few more chapters and I'll be done with my last story! ^_^

Anyway, let me start this chapter and hope you enjoy.

88888888

Title: _**Waking Up Just In Time**_

When her amber eyes first opened all she saw was a blinding flash of pure white, like her eyes hadn't been opened for many hours. After a few blinks, Gaz silently realized to herself by the scarlet walls painted with Irken symbols on them and the technological objects around the room that Earth never had that she wasn't on her planet anymore.

"Well, I guess I'm sure as heck not in Kansas anymore."

Her fingers tightened around the purple quilt that was over her body, yawning while her grip increased on the item over her body. It suddenly hit her that only three fingers were grasping the blanket, wondering to herself why she didn't fell the other two as she sat upwards. As the blanket slid off her body, her amber eyes glanced downwards at her hands and body to only stiffen a cry in her throat.

The hand that was clutching the blanket was green with three fingers while her lacey, black bra was over her now green-chested body.

"…What is this 'Kansas' you speak of? Beautiful Gazling, you never were in Kansas."

The pair of amber eyes looked upwards from her body as her sight caught the robes the very tall figure on the other side of the room wore, the figure staring directly at her. His robes seemed red, his eyes seemed red, and before Gaz even processed what she was doing or who the Irken was her three finger hand reached over to her side…

And in her grasp she grabbed what seemed to be a lamp, throwing it directly at the figure at the other side of the room with hate flaring in her eyes.

"_**Get out of my room, Red; I'm not wearing my top**_!"

The Tallest dodged the object that was hurled towards him, watching in horror as the item broke in hundreds of pieces against the wall, leaving a dint in the once flat surface. The Irken gazed at it in horror until his eyes traveled towards Gaz, one eye higher than the other. Standing up all the way, he wiped the unseen dust from his red robes, a smirk playing on his green lips.

"Good morning to you too, Gaz. Zim is surprised by your actions but is happy that you won't let others see your body and the fact you see him as someone very tall."

"…Zim?"

The question left her lips in astonishment while her amber eyes gazed over the figure at the other side of the room, realizing that it was really Zim. Though he wore the same robes as the Tallests, his robes matched his pinkish and reddish eyes, a certain scar going down one of his eyes. By his smirk and that known cocky expression on his face she knew that it was him and that the green body was her new body-

She just wasn't ready to accept it all yet.

"I would apologize to you, but you deserved that lamp being thrown at you- I know you did something wrong in the past to deserve that."

The Irken raised his hands upwards, grinning wildly as Gaz glanced over his body, head tilting to the side as her eyebrow went upwards. Noticing the look on her face, Zim gave back a confused expression, heading towards her bed to take a seat by her side on the edge. The female Irken shifted her body through the sheets, taking a seat right by his side, her now green hands reaching down to his hand. Placing his palms against her palms, she quickly noted that she had three fingers, Zim only had two…

Where was his thumb?

"…Zim, what happened? We didn't get attacked again or anything like that, did we?"

His reddish and pinkish eyes narrowed, glancing downwards at his hands in her grasp with his forehead in a knot- Until a grin spread upon his features. The Tallest laughed, grasping his lover's hands into his own while he shook his head, tilting his neck sideways to gaze down into her own large, amber eyes. Not that Zim didn't think that Gaz had been beautiful as an Earthling, but as an Irken she was perfect.

"You have missed much these past months, Gaz."

"Wait… What?"

Her hands pulled out of his grasp, antennas bent backwards against her head in slight annoyance as her fingers reached upwards to touch the two new things on her head. Antennas, huh, they were really sensitive…

"What do you mean 'months'?"

"What's the last thing you remember, Gaz?"

"I don't remember, stupid, I think it was after the experiment I became this… Alien form, we blew up your base, chatted a bit and then I… Everything is blank after that, moron."

"That's because you've been knocked out for about six and a half months, Gaz."

"What? Why?"

"Ugh… It's a long story, let Zim explain to you Earthling… Er, Gazling isn't an Earthling anymore… Whatever, let the Tallest explain to you what has happened through all this time."

Lazily, he plopped his body backwards onto the bed, everything past his knees dangling over the side of the bed. He waved a two fingered hand in the air, the only girl in the chamber frowning deeply as she caught the sight of nasty scars along the edge where his thumbs used to be- It looked like someone had cut them off with one clean swipe with a blade.

How sadistic.

"You see, before we began the experiment Tallest Red had suggested that we placing a substance into the chemical to knock you and Dib-boy out for a while. The trip to Irk is a long and boring one, the kind of trip that Zim **never** wants to go through again with you asleep. The substance started taking effect a few minutes right after your transformation, but the problem was the fact that you were only supposed to be out for about five months. The trip to Irk takes about six months, ridiculously long.

When you and Dibling still haven't woken up six months later, we all began to worry. Gold had been in the scientific field along with medical, just like Purple, but the problem was that she didn't want to try any sort of tests on you. She told Zim that doing tests could place you into a permanent coma and Zim can't really be with someone who doesn't talk back to him."

She smirked at his light joking, though noticing that a grim look was crossed over his green features, hand rubbing over the scar across his eye. Letting her own body slip backwards, she laid her head down right next to his, his fingers tracing over his shoulder were the robes covered. The true blooded Irken only gazed at her finger tips, sighing softly though rather obnoxiously.

"There was nothing we could do but wait. You have no idea how worried Zim… I have been, I just started getting all my Tallests duties out of the way a week ago when Zim was supposed to begin a month ago. Tak and I were just too worried about you two though, Dib wouldn't open his eyes, you wouldn't… How awful, Zim thought for sure that you would never…

Forget; let's go on with the rest of what's been happening. Zim is rather glad that you woke up today though, you missed the ceremony yesterday. Zim has begun his first process of becoming a Tallest- I was given my robes and my hover belt."

"You're glad I missed that? That's kind of cold, even for you, Zim. I would have loved being there; it must have been an honor."

His eyes narrowed before gazing back into her own eyes, frown itching to tug at the side of his lips while face was solemn. With a loud sigh he threw his head back into the bed, Gaz leaning her head downwards by his head so they were gazing at the metallic ceiling. Lifting his hands upwards, Zim showed his hands to her, looking rather bitter.

"It was an honor to have done the ceremony to prove Zim is fit to be Tallest, like there was ever a problem with Zim being almighty, but the problem with being a Tallest is well; _**that**_. The scars are where my thumbs used to be, you see, in order to become Tallest you must lose your thumbs to prove what you will do for your nation."

"Did they numb you or something?"

A full hearted laugh escaped his lips, had reaching upwards to hit himself on the forehead.

"We have much to teach you about Irken tradition. No, they do not give you numbing liquids or anything like that, that's something a smeet would need. No, they just sliced Zim's thumbs off with one good, clean cut; it is to prove what Zim will do for his nation. Gaz, Zim…"

Before he could even finish his last sentence a loud knocking was heard, both Gaz and Zim leaning upwards to see who was coming into the room. Glancing over and quickly noticing that Gaz was still clad in just a lacy bra, swiftly pulling open a draw open that once held the now broken lamp. Standing upwards before her eye view, his threw a shirt directly at her face, smirking when he heard her growl dangerously. Gaz began to remove her Pak to place the shirt onto her body as someone entered into the chamber.

Zim bent his neck around to gaze over into the pair of sad, purple eyes, his own eye rising upwards at the sight of the Tallest. A bag of donuts was held tightly within his grasp, the other Tallest frowning deeply as he lazily leaned against the edge of the doorway. Zim made sure that he couldn't see Gaz, arms crossing over his chest as his antennas twitched when hearing from behind himself the sound of someone reattaching their Pak back into their body.

"Look Zim, I would let you be here as long as you wanted, but not today. We need to prepare for tonight, this is the official night that you'll finally become Tallest. We really can't wait for Gaz to wake up; maybe if we're lucky she'll wake up today. Who knows, maybe the smell of donuts will wake her up- They always wake me up!"

"All types of food wake you up, Purple."

A voice sarcastically remarked, Purple opening his mouth to snap back before realizing that the voice hadn't been Zim talking. From behind a green, three fingered hand gripped onto the robes on Zim's arm, a Irken pulling themselves upwards. Not used to being upwards for over six months, the girl leaned against the Tallest, arms crossed over her chest as her amber eyes lightly glared over at Purple's direction.

"Huh- Earthling, you're awake! Er, Gaz isn't an Earthling anymore… Whatever, you're awake is all that matters, this is fantastic! We can have you prepared for the ceremony tonight and…"

Before Purple could continue his rant a loud cry of total excitement was heard, followed by what seemed to be a girly squeal, after that came a rushed out sentence that sounded like- "Oh my God… Oh my God… Oh-my-Gawd-I'm-on-_**IRK**_!" The three Irkens turned their heads in time to watch through the open doorway as a shirtless Irken with medium brown eyes was running down the hallway, almost tripping over his black pants as he was crying out in joy. Another figure, Tak, was running right behind him, calling out his name- It was Dib who was running like a lunatic.

All Purple did was roll his eyes, pulling out a donut to eat as he passed Zim an amused expression.

"And that is the guy you want to become our top scientist. Good job, _Tallest_."

Reaching towards the bed, Zim pulled one of the pillows off to toss over at Purple, hitting him directly in the face. The two laughed while Gaz tilted her head slightly upwards to gaze at Zim, a suspicious look crossing her features, Zim keeping silent to himself about how cute she looked right now.

"You're making Dib the top scientist for Irk, why? Why not a janitor or something?"

All he did was shrug at her question, beginning to pull Gaz along towards the doorway.

"Zim did not think that he needed place Dib in such a position- It would be funny, but that would be wasting such a mind. Dibling is excited to be on my… Our planet, as he just proved to us only moments ago, he will learn out culture and equipment quickly. Who knows, maybe having him on the top will help us achieve for Earth's scientific secrets one step at a time."

He smirked rather evilly though when he glanced back downwards at his lover.

"That, and now that he'll be our commander for that field, he'll never get sleep again. He'll be just as crazy on Irk as he was on Earth, it'll be like old times."

"You know, I can't let her leave the room looking like _**that**_."

Purple remarked, placing his hand against the panel that was before him, making sure that Gaz and Zim wouldn't pass by him. In annoyance Zim glanced over at Gaz's shirt, now realizing that he didn't even look at the shirt he had given her. An emerald blush was crossing over his cheeks at her wardrobe, what seemed to have once been an invader shirt that was cut in half just under where her bra was. He should have just left her in her bra, they were about the same.

That and less fantasies about a Tallest taking an invader or something along those lines.

"Well; I can let her go, but I think you'll throw someone out of an airlock before she can even walk down the hallway."

"Gaz… Zim will bring you another shirt, just stay in here and makes sure no one enters. _**Or Zim will pull of their antennas and eat them before their eyes**_."

Completely ignoring Purple's expression of complete disgust, the two closed the door behind themselves, leaving Gaz to herself. Heading back towards her bed and plopping herself downwards, she let a sigh of annoyance leave her green lips- Irkens were just as dumb and jealous as Earthlings.

Even boys in outer space were the same as Earthlings.

She simply let her body relax on the sheets, feeling herself slowly drift into the bed as her mind began to wonder, and thinking over what had happened. Being kidnapped, then being saved by Zim's own mother, finding out that Red hadn't really been Red, finding out Purple was Zim's own father, realizing that Zim would be the next Tallest, saving Earth, and then leaving Earth to come to Irk- It was a lot to take in.

And what was really getting to Gaz wasn't Irk itself, but the Irkens. Who makes a tradition to cut of their own thumbs to become Tallest? What kind of planet wasted their time trying to take over the entire universe just to save Earth in the end, a planet they didn't even like? Dib was now going to be a scientist, but where was she going? What was she going to do? Did Red and Purple actually even care that she and Dib had once been Earthlings? What about Zim and her relationship, did they accept that?

Were just two random Irkens going to be accepted into their home planet with open arms or with lasers pointed at them?

She rolled her amber eyes, hand going over her face while she moaned loudly, her last thought to herself simply being-

'_Some how, this is all Zim's fault._'

…_**To Be Continued…**_

88888888

Thanks for reading!

Please review, tell me what was liked/disliked, all that jazz! This chapter was to get a bit of information is all!

Have a fantastic day! ^_^

88888888


	20. An Honor For You

88888888

…

88888888

Title: _**An Honor For You**_

"How did you even get access into the building anyway? Shouldn't you be… Oh, I don't know, balancing drinks on your head or something?"

Tallest Red sneered towards the very short Irken who stood before him, the red eyes glancing over his shoulder, looking for someone. Or rather two people. Silently wishing either Purple or Zim would come to get him so he could prepare for tonight. Or rather both of them coming to get him, they had to get Zim ready for tonight when he was truly going to become Tallest. A smirk crossed his lips, realizing what he was thinking to himself.

He actually wanted to help Zim out at becoming Tallest and working by Purple and Red's side- The irony in all of this.

"You know just as well as I do that Zim wants me here!"

His thoughts returned back to the situation at hand as his red eyes narrowed, arms crossing over his chest while he sneered at the drone. Wasn't his monies enough? Why did he have to crash the party? Without even a tad bit of kindness he poked Service Drone Bob on the forehead, almost knocking him backwards.

"Look, drone…"

"Bob. My name is Bob."

"Yeah, whatever. We gave you your monies, can't you just go jump out of an airlock or something and stay out of our antennae?"

"My Tallest, we need to know what combination of food you would like there."

"Along with the fact if you want any other planets to attend the ceremony."

"What equipment you would like us to use for the event?"

Red's eyes glanced over towards three other Irkens, just three out of the, oh- _**Hundred**_ of Irkens that were preparing for the ceremony that Red had to deal with. There was about ten Irkens behind the other three, some with arms crossed, and others holding clipboards, by the past Tallest… Couldn't they all wait for just a few moments? It was times like these that Red hated being Tallest, all the planning and thinking, it was always stupid.

"Are all the Irkens attending?"

"Well, uhh… It could be broadcasted if there's a problem-"

"Do we need to make food for the event?"

"I really don't-"

"Will we need seating?"

"They can all stand; unless we do need seating then we'll-"

"Do we need to make new robes for Tallest Zim, Tallest Purple, and you, my Tallest?"

"I don't believe so, I mean these are the Tallest robes and-"

"Where's Zim? I want to see him!"

"Listen here drone, you don't need too-"

"Dib, stop running!"

All other voices faded in an instant when Tak's voice reached his hearing range, red eyes searching for those dark purple eyes he knew so well. An Irken with medium brown eyes with baggy, black pants was running around the area, the look of astonishment on his green features. Tak was right behind him, hand reaching outwards the try and grab his pants line sense he wasn't wearing a shirt. Before Red even realized what he was doing he lifted his arms outwards, Dib running into the Tallests' arm and falling backwards onto his bottom half. Tak caught up with him, sighing loudly with a gentle smile.

"Thank you, R- My Tallest, he was causing a fuss."

With a nod Red smiled back at her, ignoring the stares and questions the other Irkens were asking, only paying attention to his well; daughter. Glancing downwards, Red lifted a hand out towards Dib, pulling the Irken off the ground with a chuckle. The Irkens who had been asking questions stopped, wondering why their Tallest was treating these two Irkens with a bit of respect.

"Tak, it's great to see you, it's been one of those days and I know you can help out. Dib, glad to see you're awake."

"Oh my God- Is that a Hobo 13 outside?"

Dib cried out, not paying attention as a squeal left him, pointing an index finger out towards the window of the building the group was accompanied at. Red frowned slightly as he turned towards the window, remembering that they were actually on Irk and not the Massive- He missed his ship. Catching the sight of a Hobo 13 that was resting on a combat field outside of the window the Tallest and ex invader nodded their heads in agreement, slightly amazed.

"How do you know that?"

"Oh, I stalked Zim a lot- I know much about your culture."

Dib replied like it was normal, his three fingered hand touching his antennas, laughing slightly at how sensitive they were. The other group of Irkens passed Dib a strange look, why was he acting like a complete idiot who didn't know Irk? Who stalks Zim? What was up with his clothes? What was a 'God' that he spoke of?

Maybe he had just come out of the medic area and had been drugged, that's all…

"My Tallest, if you need any assistance at all I can be of service to you. My day is free and I would be honored to help you out in any sort of way."

"I'll help out anyway too, if I can."

Dib added right after Tak, both gazing over at Red as the Tallest stared back at them; face emotionless as he gazed onwards. Why was Red only realizing now just how beautiful Tak really was? She was so much like her mother, strong, fierce, brave… It was amazing how he knew so much about the Irken but then didn't.

Yes, maybe a little help would be nice.

"…Yes, I would actually enjoy the help. I mean, if you're so honored to help me then I won't argue. Besides, working beside the Tallest is a honor… This is where we'll begin…"

Turning back towards the other group of silent Irkens behind them, all their questions and comments exploded in a single second, almost like a bomb. Dib and Tak deeply frowned but tried to answer questions and reply to comments like Red was doing, they would please their Tallest. With a single glance over at the two Red gave off a secret smile, answering another question that came towards him.

Yes, it was time to learn about his own daughter.

…_**To Be Continued**_…

88888888

Thanks for reading though this was really short and crappy!

Please tell me what was liked/disliked, all that jazz!

Have a great day!

88888888


	21. I Loved Her First

88888888

Hey guys, thanks for the reviews, keep them coming! ^_^ I know that I'm dragging this story along, but I just don't want to stop writing it sense I know that this will probably be my last story. I might do another story one day for this story can make more sense, but that'll be later on. Now I'm rambling and lecturing though.

The next two chapters are just adding to the story, so, yeah.

So, let me begin and thanks for reading.

88888888

_**Title: I Loved Her First**_

Red had his arms caped over his chest while his red eyes gazed onwards at the sight, not knowing what to think, emotions mixed together. How the two laughed in harmony together, how brown eyes gazed on at the dark purple eyes with so much passion that he might burst open, how those dark purple eyes only stayed on his face- It made the Tallest slightly ache when he remembered how he had a love like that and how they had fell apart on his own stupid foolishness.

Not that he would ever admit it to anyone else though.

Tak was full heartedly laughing at what Dib must have said, the male Irken blushing a deep emerald while his lover helped him place on the lab coat. The Tallest simply leaned against the wall and watched the pair, trying to ignore the emotions that were building up inside of himself.

"Wow… Top scientist, I can't believe it."

"It's not a surprise, it's a great position and you should be the one to fill it. But eh- Your head is big enough to fill up the part."

"Hey! My head isn't big!"

A smirk crossed the Tallests' green features; he could see himself in his daughter. Her sarcasm, her intelligence, how fierce she was though how calm she was in any situation. She would have been fit to be a Tallest. Though working in the scientific and medical field with Dib was no low position, he was proud of her. Her rank was rather high now, it was impressive- Red was truly impressed.

"Besides, my favorite thing about this job isn't being the top scientist- It's being by you all day."

A blush crossed her cheeks as she gave off a laugh, Red almost raising a non-existing eyebrow to himself at her features. She was so much like her mother though- Beautiful, could capture anyone's eye, thinker, perfection was what she was. Well; she would be if she didn't have his traits, but he would never admit that to anyone else, either. Gazing at the two right now though Red began to think to himself, thoughts unable to be controlled though he had much work to do.

There was only four Irkens that Red knew of that they knew that Tak was his daughter- Ex-Commander Brown, his co-partner Tallest Purple, ex-advisor and Purple's ex-love Gold, and of course, ex-advisor and his own ex-lover Blue. It had only been Purple that caught on that Red had been giving Tak special attention from all her quick ranks and battle competitions she had gone through. The love and pride that he had felt for her every time she came on top, though he never showed it, he was proud of Tak.

Of his smeet.

Now there he stood with past memories of her younger self dodging through the other students in her classes and her saluting him when she had stood before him for the first time to receive her new rank… Now there was a total grown, female Irken before his sight with one of the highest ranks in Irken, arms wrapped around Dib's neck while the two chatted about something. It made him realize silently to himself that Tak was he Irk, she and her mother had been his entire world, they were his Irk. Did that Earthling- Irken now, whatever, even know that he was holding his entire world in his arms? Did he even know that Red would give up the Massive for her?

How could that beautiful woman be his very own smeet he had known?

"**Hey!**"

When the Tallest saw both Tak and Dib slightly jump at his loud exclamation, removing their arms from each other and automatically saluting the Tallest, that's when he phased what he had said. Why did he shout that out? What in the Irk was going on with his mouth and mind today?

"Yeah you, with the big head, you better be saluting me- And don't make eye contact with me! Next time you do that I'll… Let Purple throw you out of the airlock, yeah, that's what I'm gonna do. I want to talk to you alone, right now. Tak, close the door behind you when you leave."

"Yes, my Tallest."

After her hand went down she bowed, leaning upwards he caught the frown on her green features, making eye contact with Dib as she began to leave. On the outside Red was glaring daggers at the extremely worried Dib though on the inside he was deeply confused. Why was his mouth going when his brain wasn't even working? What in the name of the past Tallests did he even want to talk to Dib about anyway?

As soon as he heard the door slid shut and clicked Red automatically stood totally upright, making sure he was much taller than Dib. The brown eyed Irken glanced upwards at the red eyes then quickly turned away, slightly freaking out to himself, praying that he wouldn't be thrown out of an air lock. He opened his mouth though quickly shut it when his Tallest glared at him, jaw locked.

"You love her, don't you?"

The question caught the nerd off guard; though when he stared upwards at Red he nodded his head, his brown eyes behind his glasses sparkling with what seem to be determination. His antennas bent backwards in confusion though a smile tugged at his lips, nodding his head once more.

"Yes. Of course I do, I would do anything for her."

The Tallest simply nodded his head, back once more leaning against the wall as his eyes quickly darted away, mouth curled to the side of his face. Dib was slightly worried about Red, was he worried about Tak for some reason? Why would he even care about her like that for? Wasn't she just another worker? Those red eyes glared outside the laboratory's window, Irk in its' glory before his eyes, the planet that belonged to him and his two co-partners.

"Good. I hope you would do anything for her, she needs another Irken in her life to do that for her."

Dib bit down on his tongue to hold back his question- '_Another Irken?_'

"On Irk we do not usually give birth to smeets naturally. They are created in tubes and then hatched later on- Want to know something that's a secret that most don't know?"

"Of course, I'd be honored."

The younger of the two breathed out, those once glaring red eyes now turned towards him, expression softening. It was strange to see Red like this; he wasn't stuffing food in his face, being sarcastic or anything like that. He was completely serious, with his arms crossed and facial features in a straight line like he was wondering something to himself.

"We have many smeets in our colony that were naturally birthed, but they all are placed into tubes afterwards. As soon as the smeet leaves the mother it is automatically placed into a tubing to keep it alive till ready to hatch, even after natural birth they are not full developed for the world. If the smeet isn't placed into the tubing quick enough it dies, something Purple learned the hard way. That's why most smeets that are born naturally don't know that they were for the fact that all smeets are placed into tubes afterwards. Many Irkens don't even know that smeets can still be naturally birthed let alone live through the birthing."

"Is that what you learned after Zim was born and about the smeet that didn't live?"

He hesitated for a second before answering rather softly for himself…

"I was there when Purple and Gold's first smeet had died, yes, that's how I learned about placing the newborn smeet into the tubing. I wasn't there when Zim had been naturally born though; I had to deal with a natural birthing of my own smeet."

"Wait- Your own natural birthing? You have a smeet that was born on the same day as Zim? I knew about Purple and Zim, but you have your own? This is incredible! Your…"

Dib paused for a moment, making Red raise one eye than the other once again.

"…Your smeet didn't die like Purple's, right?"

"My smeet lived, yes, and is still alive to this day. You can say that I still watch over her closely, I gave her more attention than I should have and she still doesn't even know. It's funny really, how my daughter is like Irk to me, I would do anything for her. As Tallest I was her number one, I was there when she was a smeet and grew up to be the beautiful Irken she is today."

A smirk crossed his green features, shrugging a shoulder coolly while lips parted once more to smoothly say…

"Though her eyes are beautiful they also make me laugh. Her mother has dark blue eyes and I have dark red eyes and when red combines with blue it creates purple. Our eyes made dark purple eyes, amusing really."

That's when Dib automatically understood who Red's daughter was.

His face paled to a lime green as the top scientist thought over this situation while Red headed over towards his direction- How could he have not seen it? Well; it was difficult to see, but thinking over it Tak was exactly like Red. Both sarcastic, intelligent, fierce, brave… And he could have kept going on if it wasn't for the fact his Tallest placed a hand on his shoulder. His grip stung slightly, making sure that he would leave finger marks on the green skin.

Red had a strong grip for an Irken with only two fingers.

"I like you and I know you'll treat her right and that's why I have told you this- But if you do **anything** wrong too her I'll kill you. I will do hand to hand combat in front of billions of Irkens or even just with us just to kill you with my bare hands if you hurt her. So be careful when you hold my smeet and remember that you may love her now, but I loved her first."

His grip was now entirely gone from his shoulder as his Tallest strolled away, placing a code into the panel to begin to unlock the sliding door. As the metallic door opened before him his red eyes glanced over his shoulder, a shadowed look over his face with an evil grin on his features. He opened his mouth to swiftly add in a calm and collected voice, though a hint of evil lingering in his tone, to add…

"That's not a threat by the way, it's a promise."

Hovering out of the room he caught the sight of Tak, the girl saluting him once more as Red waved a hand at her, telling her to stop saluting him. A smirk was on his lips as he turned his head towards the open doorway, watching a Dib left the room on trembling knees, arms crossed over his chest like he was cold. Tak raised a non-existing eyebrow though spoke not a single word, not missing the evil glint in Red's eyes at the sight of Dib.

Whatever they had talked about had scared Dib to pieces.

"I'll have to leave you two now, I have much work to do. Tak, go prepare Dib for the ceremony, he looks terrible."

"No, it's just his big head."

"Hey!"

The brown eyed Irken shouted at his lover who giggled, nudging him slightly while winking over at him, though evil glinting within her own dark purple eyes. Both of them saluted their Tallest before strolling away, Tak waving a hand in the air while Dib laughed about something she said. Red tilted his head to the side, remembering how he had thought to himself that only four Irkens knew that Tak was his real daughter.

Now there was five and the fifth one was going to treasure her like Red had done once before and what he still would till the end of his time.

…_**To Be Continued**_…

88888888

Thanks for reading!

Please review, tell me what was liked/disliked, all that jazz!

Have a great day!

88888888


	22. This Is What I Think

88888888

…

88888888

_**Title: This Is What I Think**_

"Doesn't Zim look fantastic? Well; of course I look great, I am the almighty Tallest Zim."

The pair of purple eyes gazed onwards at the scene before him, rolling his eyes as he heard Zim praise over himself. It was only the two of them alone in Purple's chamber, Zim staring at himself in the mirror while he twirled his body around, grinning madly. He was looking at the Tallest robes he now owned, pressing a button on his belt to start hovering, laughing wildly.

"And look, Zim can hover now, too!"

"Yes, you can- Impressive, huh?"

Purple smirked as Zim gave off another laugh, totally astonished by the fact that his feet not longer had to touch the floor anyone. He could hover! It made the oldest Irken smile to himself, remembering when he had once been as cheerful as his smeet was now when he had became Tallest. Red had been calm and collected like usually, though Purple had been running around screaming like a little girl, or that's what Red had told him.

Purple had simply stuck his tongue out and responded back that he was screaming like a manly little girl.

"You know, many things have changed…"

"Yeah; they have."

The Irken with purple eyes quickly responded, one eye rose upwards when he heard the tone of Zim's voice change, excitement now gone. Purple was seated comfortably on his purple sheeted bed as he watched Zim turn off the hover belt, feet touching the ground once more. Those reddish and pinkish eyes he knew so well weren't looking over at his direction, gazing at all the furniture and other material in the room. What was his problem all the sudden?

"Wow… It has been a complicated year, eh? First you and Zim stop talking, then my Tallests attack filthy Earth, find out that Red really isn't Red, Gaz was taken from Zim, we fought against our own people, Zim became Tallest with Red and you, and…"

"And you're not getting to the point Zim, what are you really getting too?"

He interrupted as the other Irken snarled, finally making eye contact with Purple as he plopped down onto the bed by his side. His shoulders slumped as he pouted, Purple holding back a chuckle at the look on his face, he acted like a smeet sometimes. Reddish and pinkish eyes narrowed slightly before doing an entire roll, tilting his head sideways to pass a bored stare over at one of his co-partners.

"What do you think of Gaz?"

The Tallest shifted uncomfortably in his spot, not prepared for that question as he grumbled something under his breath. Yes, what did he think of that scary Earthling? Well; now that scary Irken, what kind of opinions did he even have of her? He hadn't even thought over the fact that Zim had been in love with an Earthling, it hadn't even fazed him really. Here and there he thought about the two, but the Earthling part he really ignored.

He was more surprised that someone like Gaz could actually handle Zim's constant prideful comments and his own vanity speeches.

"I… You know, I can't really tell you."

He gave a shrug, though being Purple and his love for talking; he opened his mouth to begin his rant…

"You know, she's kinda scary. I mean she's really good looking as an Irken, don't get wrong, if she ever does natural birth her smeet will be lovely with her looks. If she picks you as a mate though then the smeet will be less good looking, but you know she's pretty enough that maybe…"

"_**Eh**_! You better not be making fun of Zim's features!"

"Oh, and why is that?"

At Purple's smug look Zim passed him an amused expression, shrugging a simple shoulder with an evil grin forming.

"For the fact Gold said that I looked more like you out of the two of you and Zim knows that if you're making fun of him that means you're only making fun of yourself."

With a pout the Tallest rolled his purple eyes, pushing Zim off the edge of the bed as the younger Irken grunted when he fell onto the floor. Ignoring his glare the Tallest began once again as Zim took his place right by Purple's side…

"But anyway- Yeah, she's scary. Not the bad scary though, well it's kinda bad in a scary way, but its' great for combat. She would also be good for a high position, like a captain, advisor, or something. She's an excellent fighter by the way; before Gold had left a few weeks ago she had told me that she had been inside the ship with Gaz when all of you had fought against the Massive. She had told me that she had been strong and calm the entire time. Fighting the other ships, dodging attacks, and what that poor Earthling had to go through when she had to place the Pak through her skin…

I like you two together though, I find you two being a couple rather cute. I don't know Gaz that well; I just know the simple things about her that you told me. Like her love for Bloaty's pizza, her interest in her 'Gameslave' games or whatever they are called…"

A grin played along Purple's green lips, tilting his head sideways to pass Zim an evil grin with a playful wink at his son.

"There are other things I remember though that you told me before we had stopped talking for I believe the term is called a 'year' on Earth… What was it you had said on the day long ago? How her eyes had sparkled as much as your first chemical reaction when you made her laugh! How you squeedily spooch had knotted and turned the first time when she sat down by you at lunch without her brother!"

As soon as the words playfully left Purple's lips he had bolted away from Zim's side before the fake invader could even place his finger tips on his co-partner. Reddish and pinkish eyes glared daggers at the purple eyes as his face flushed a deep emerald, pointing an accusing finger at Purple. The current Tallest held a pillow in one of his two-fingered hands while the other hand was placing in the code to open the metallic door to his chamber. Zim pounced off the bed when he saw what Purple was doing, ready to get him in an instant.

"_She is unlike any other filthy Earthling Zim has ever met, her looks are different, her smile is different from all of the others, she's different, my Tallest. Maybe one day you'll meet her, my Tallest, and though it's strange to say about an Earthling..._''

"_**Don't say the last part**_!"

Zim screeched out, hand reaching outwards as the metallic door to Purple's chamber slid open, a wicked grin on his face not even realizing that his hover belt wasn't on.

"_But whenever Zim is with her… I feel like I'm flying my first Voot Cruiser all over again and nothing in the entire universe could change that, not even Irk, my Tallest!_"

Laughing as Purple escaped the room he could hear the bolting footsteps behind him, knowing that it was Zim who was chasing him. With another full hearted laugh he flung the pillow backwards, hitting Zim directly in the face and knocking the Irken over onto the lower part of his body. Zim grinned as he picked up the pillow and pushed himself upwards- This was just a friendly battle between a father and son was all.

To the other Irkens watching this was complete insanity.

The committee that was planning the Tallest ceremony tonight all stood in deep confusion as they saw their Tallest bolt into the room they were in. Before any of them could ask questions they noticed that he was running on his feet, not hovering like a Tallest usually would, laughing loudly and wickedly about something unknown to them. Soon afterwards the new Tallest came into the room, snarling though grinning with a pillow in his grasp. The two were gone shortly afterwards and the entire committee knew that they would be getting no help from Purple or Zim on the matter of the ceremony.

Red was beginning to walk away from Dib and Tak as Purple bolted through the hallway that held the scientific and experimental field within the walls. Before the purple eyed Irken even realized what was happening an arm wrapped around his shoulder, pulling him backwards to gaze into the pair of red eyes.

"What's happening, are we in danger? Is Irk under attack?"

"What? No! Red, you're always ruining my fun, stop it!"

Purple pouted, pulling away from his best friend with a tilt of his head, passing Red an annoyed expression that he had been stopped. His antennas quickly twitched though, hearing the beating footsteps of an Irken running towards the group. Before Tak could ask a question Purple had interrupted her with an obnoxious shout of- "Like flying my first Voot Cruiser!" and bolted away towards another hallway, leaving the three in utter confusion.

A few moments later Zim came into the room, huffing with a pillow in his grasp, Tallest robes slightly messy and unorganized. Before he could even ask a question Dib pointed down the hallway, the new Tallest nodding his head at his top scientist. The fake invader ran down the hallway towards the direction where Purple had gone, crying out- "Do not runaway from the almighty _**ZIM**_!" Both Tak and Red reached one of their hands upwards, rubbing at their faces, knowing that Zim being Tallest was going to make things so much more difficult for everyone.

Gaz, now clad in a full length invader shirt, purple tights underneath, and black boots was just leaving the chamber she had been resting in. One second she was stretching then the next thing her arms were in the grasp of a two-fingered hand, body being tugged all the way out of the room. Tilting her head upwards to glare her amber eyes into the purple eyes, Purple only grinned down at the scary girl, tugging something out of his robes.

"You need to sign this, these papers will determine your new position on Irk that is-"

Before his words could even finish a yelp left his lips, pillow colliding with the side of his face as his entire tall form tipped downwards to the ground. Gaz had pulled the papers out of his grasp, gazing down the hallway to see Zim sending Purple a deadly glare with his hand up in the air. He must have been the one to throw a pillow at Purple. Acting like this was a normal activity for the two the amber eyes glanced downwards at the papers in her grasp, scanning over the words.

"Gazling, do not believe anything he had said! Zim would never say such filthy words, he is too magnificent and, er- _Manly_ to say such things! He… What are those?"

His rant ended randomly when he noticed the papers in her grasp, his eyes gazing at her now green hands for a few seconds before looking over the page before him. His grin faded into confusion for a single moment until a smile almost tugged at the sides of his lips. Both of their eyes gazed towards Purple, who was pushing himself off the ground, grumbling with the pillow in his grasp. Noticing their eyes on him, Purple closed one eye with the other one opened wide, looking slightly annoyed.

"Eh- What?"

"…Are these papers what Zim thinks they are?"

Purple shrugged a shoulder, leaning against the wall while glancing down at his fingers, pretending to gaze over fingernails that he didn't have.

"It depends, if you think those are the papers for the Tallests' advisor position, then yeah, they are."

"But… Why?"

"Let's just say our old advisor thought that a new advisor was needed and Red and I agreed, she just wasn't fierce and strong against other planets. I thought it would be easy if we just put Gaz into the position, her scariness could be useful for something and she has all the traits an advisor needs. She won't break down when talking to enemy planets, knows how to stay calm, can make up plans, probably knows how to write things out, and blah-blah-blah."

Purple gave another shrug though, smirking lightly on his green face.

"I thought it would be a waste to throw her into some ship and send her off to a planet to invade and placing her into our military just didn't fit well for me. This way you two can always be together, she can keep you in place, and work is still done, it all works out. All you need to do is sign your name; you'll need to find a pen to mark your signature though."

"Yeah, okay, I'll go find one and be right back so we can talk about this."

The two nodded their heads and watched as Gaz left the hallway, gazing towards her direction till she couldn't be seen any longer. Turning his head Zim raised an eye, arms crossed over his chest as he passed a suspicious look over at his father. Purple passed him an innocent expression, blinking his eyes constantly to try and look cute which slightly worked in a humorous way.

"Sign the paper? Gaz doesn't need to sign the paper, she has to accept the position if she likes the position or not. Why is she going to sign some fake papers?"

"How do you know that they're fake, huh?"

"Zim knows many things that the Tallests have to do, but anyway-"

"That's creepy! You're creepy, Zim."

A smile tugged at the younger Irken's face at the comment Purple had made, remembering that words along those lines had been spoken to him long ago. A hand collapsed around Zim's shoulder, a genuine smile on Purple's face as he opened his mouth to surprisingly say rather soft…

"I want you to be happy, Zim; I want to make up for the past that I had done to you. Nothing can change what has been done, but maybe I can fix the future for you. No amount of snacks or puppet shows will fill that feeling in of… _Love_. Being by Gold's… Your _mother's_ side had been the greatest years of my life, even before when Red and I had become Tallest. Don't get me wrong, puppet shows and snacks are nice, but if I could go back in time I would give up the Massive just to have you and your mother with me in the past… I want you to be happy with Gaz and to know that Red and I… That I had been wrong in the past and shouldn't have done what I done."

He was frowning deeply; shoulders slumped and antennas against his head in desperation while adding to his last part-

"I would give up not only Irk, but even my own life just to have you realize that I'm sorry for everything that Red and I had placed you through. Now I just want you to be completely happy and if the first way to get there is through Gaz then so be it. This is what I think of your relationship, if it makes you happy, then so be it. No matter who you're with you'll always be my smeet, even if I want you to be or not."

He joked lightly at the end though through all his words he had been cold and dead serious, not realizing that a pair of arms had wrapped around his chest area. He hesitated for a moment before hugging his co-partner… No, his own son back, smiling lightly while patting against Zim's back.

Unknown to the two Gaz was gazing at the scene through the edge of the walling, smiling gently for the first time in a while.

Maybe Irk wasn't so much different from Earth after all.

…_**To Be Continued**_…

88888888

Thanks for reading!

Tell me what was liked/disliked, all that jazz!

Have a fantastic day!

88888888


	23. Say Goodbye Say Hello

88888888

Blah, so I haven't updated in forever.

So, you guys ready for the last chapter? ^_^ Yup, this is gonna be my last chapter I believe, maybe I'll continue it later on but I just don't feel like it at this point. I feel like I'm just dragging this story along and there's a point in every story that you just gotta end it. I MIGHT continue this with a twist later on or another Invader Zim story sometime about different one-shots. Some words from this story came from an idea by a song called 'New Day' by Tamara. Go listen to it, it sounds nice with this last chapter.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, it means a lot to me, and thank you for telling me what you liked and disliked about my story. This is actually the longest story I've done and hey, maybe I'll continue one day if anyone would want that. But in general I just wanted to say thanks again for the reviews and have a fantastic day.

This chapter is probably going to be rather longer than the other chapters' sense it'll be my last chapter talking about mostly everyone's feelings, emotions, and situations and it's going to be out of character, but whatever, so let me begin.

88888888

_**Title: Say Goodbye, Say Hello**_

…

_**(On Conventia)**_

…

"Hey Zim, wanna do one last thumb match before you become Tallest?"

The pair of reddish and pinkish eyes glared daggers over at the ember eyed Irken, slightly snarling his zipper teeth at her. The smirk on Gaz's face only grew at the sounds of Red and Purple snickering, Zim turning his head to glare at the both of them. He was currently in between Red and Purple, all three of them on a metallic platform, waiting for the ceremony to begin. His eyes narrowed down, clearly eyeing the scars on the sides of his hands where his thumbs used to be.

"That's not funny."

"Yes it is, don't be-"

"Are all of you guys prepared?"

Red never finished his sentence as the group turned their heads towards the voice that had spoken to them in the middle of their conversation. Dib and Tak, both clad in laboratory uniforms, were standing by the exit with Gir in Dib's arms and Mimi in Tak's grasp. Gir was screaming about something crazy, waving his arms madly while the nerdy Irken grunted; wanting the unit to just relax. Purple and Red both nodded their heads, all eyes glancing over at Zim to see his answer.

"Of course the almighty _**ZIM**_ is ready; no one would be more prepared than me for this! This was my right by birth- Why, Zim is the greatest!"

"_Pfft_- Yeah, okay. We'll go get everything prepared then."

Dib and Tak went back through the exit, both going back down to probably begin the ceremony of introducing the new Tallest. Gaz crossed her green arms over her chest, wearing the Irken invader uniform as a look of misery crossed her features. Zim's antennas twitched backwards at the sight of her face, not asking a single question as he lifted a two-fingered hand out towards her. Finally, after long moments of silence she placed her hand into his, the Tallest tugging the Irken on the platform with him.

Her amber eyes narrowed slightly, antennas shifting backwards in defense as she was pulled right next to her Tallest's side. A smug look crossed his lips as Red and Purple glanced at one another, both of them raising one eye high above the other eye.

"You weren't expecting to leave Zim, were you, love-meat? We have to show Irk their new advisor, a Tallest can't be a Tallest without their advisor."

"...Love-meat?"

"You don't like love-meat, Gazling?"

"It's just- You know what, whatever, for some reason it just works between us. I can't go with you guys out there in front of everyone else though, it's not my place."

"Non-sense, you work just fine with us."

"Yeah, besides, we're gonna need you anyway. You're lovely enough that all of our people will keep their eyes on you, Gaz, and maybe not notice how ugly Zim is…"

"Eh! Leave the greatness of Zim alone!"

The newest Tallest hissed at Purple, who tried looking innocently away over at Red. With a wicked grin Red slightly pushed Gaz by his side, Gaz and Zim now between Purple and Red, Zim right by Purple and Gaz by Red. Before the female Irken could hiss out something the platform that they were on began glowing, indicating that the ceremony was about to begin.

"Finally, we're about to begin. Are all of you ready?"

"Yup."

"_Mmm-hmm_."

"I really shouldn't be up-"

"_**WE'RE READY**_!"

As soon as Zim let the words boom out of his lips, interrupting Gaz for a reason, the metallic platform shimmered a bright blue. With a single shake it began ascending downwards through the clear tube around them, all silent. Purple collapsed a hand on Zim's shoulder in comfort, Red nodding his head at Gaz with a smile; everything was alright. This was just a… A new beginning for them.

As soon as the platform slipped through the clear tubing that had been around them Gaz felt her breath get caught in her throat. There were over a million Irkens in the crowd far below them, screaming at the top of their lungs and throwing things in the air randomly. She wasn't used to such a crowd, she had always been the loner, the quiet kid- This event was making her feel nausea.

The sickness in her stomach- _Ahem_- Squeedily spooch vanished in a matter of seconds when she felt a two fingered hand grab onto her own green hand.

Her amber eyes gazed upwards at Zim, who was grinning smugly while waving a hand in the air at the cheering crowd. Lasers were beaming every where, smoke floating lifelessly as those pair of reddish and pinkish eyes never looked down into the pair of amber eyes. With a gentle squeeze the scary female felt a smile tugging at her lips. Leave it to Zim to be sweet while showing his ass off to the crowd like he was all that and a bag of chips.

Or should she say he was being polite while showing his antennas off to the crowd like he was all that and a Voot cruiser? She was on Irk now, she had to change her sentences a bit to make jokes and simple communication a lot easier to understand- They had chips though, wouldn't the joke still work? Whatever.

"See? The lasers are what everyone loves the best."

Purple squinted one eye lower than the other.

"What's with you and lasers, huh? I tell you, smoke machines are the greatest. See! Their using their hands to play with the smoke!"

"They're using their hands to make puppet shadows in the laser lights, too!"

"I love puppets."

"Me too. But back to the topic- Lasers."

"Smoke machines."

"Lasers!"

"Smoke machines!"

"LASERS!"

"_**SMOKE MACHINES**_!"

"_**LASERS**_!"

"_**BEGIN THE FIREWORKS, GIR**_!"

"The what?"

Both Red and Purple questioned at the same time after they heard Zim's command, staring in confusion at the new Tallest. They couldn't see Gir but the heard his hysterical laughter above the crowds cheers, amber eyes gazing upwards at reddish and pinkish eyes. The fake invader only grinned, pointing upwards towards the unroofed sky. All eyes gazed upwards at what seemed to be sparks few upwards into the sky, most of the Irkens not understanding what those sparks were. Irkens had never experienced fireworks before, both Red and Purple didn't understand what the big deal was with these _fireworks_.

A scream of terror escaped the crowd as the first firework exploded; fear rising within them that another planet was attacking them during the ceremony. Then as another one went off, then another, and another until bunches of them were blowing up was when that started to realize that these fireworks were supposed to be feared but enjoyed. They had never seen so many different colors explode before, they were flashing before everyone's eyes, it was wonderful!

"Zim believes fireworks are the best. Then again, everything_** I**_ say is the best!"

"Shut up before I push you off the platform."

"Platform? Let's just throw him out of an airlock!"

Gaz turned her gaze away from the fireworks as she noticed from below on stage her brother holding Gir's hand, smirking as Tak said something to him with Mimi by her side. There were also other Irkens present on stage, clearly invaders by their outfits. It seemed to have been El, Grapa, Skoodge, Koot and- Who in the world was that? Zim noticed Gaz's slight look of confusion and utter disgust on her beautiful, green features, glancing downwards as the platform was almost about to land on stage.

"Eh? What's with the look?"

"Who's she? That one girl I haven't seen yet."

"Eh, you must be talking about Invader Tenn. She had taken over the planet Meekrob years ago but we lost all transmission with her. For years she had been stuck with malfunctioning SIR units and with no way to contact Irk. She's impressive, not as impressive as me of course, but she deserves to be given recognize like the rest of them."

"She impresses you? What? You make it sound like she took over a planet or some-"

Her sarcastic response never finished as she closed her lips tightly, realizing what she was about to say. In annoyance she simply glared downwards at the invaders on stage, arms crossing over her chest. Red and Purple were ignoring the fireworks, glancing over at Zim with smirks on their faces; they knew why Gaz was having she an issue with Tenn. The new Tallest tried his hardest to keep the grin from coming onto his face but he couldn't control it, the grin tugging at the sides of his lips.

"It's alright my love-meat; you've done much more than impress Zim. You have actually stolen something from Zim that he can never get back or give to some other being not worth it…"

"Yeah, and what's that, stupid?"

"My heart."

Her amber eyes had widened in shock as she smirked slightly, Red and Purple both smacked their faces with their two-fingered hands, rolling their eyes at the corny line. Before any of them could respond to Zim the platform finally came to the stage, a clicking sound indicating that they were finally ready to begin. A sickness rose in both Gaz's and Zim's squeedily spooches though they held stern faces. The fake invader felt the worse out of the two, how could his so-called 'people' clap and cheer for him when they had hated him so much? How they had also mocked and berated him behind his antennas, how sickening.

As soon as Red and Purple hovered onto the stage all the cheering ended in a split second.

"Welcome Irkens to the ceremony! We hope you enjoyed the entrance we gave with the lasers-"

"-_Smoke machines_ are better."

"-Zim noticed that both you and Red had been watching the _fireworks_, Purple."

"Shut up. Anyway, we hope that you enjoyed the show! Let me begin by-"

"You're my favorite, Tallest Red!"

"_**Why am I not your favorite**_? Huh, huh, huh, _**HUH**_?"

Purple cried out back towards the random Irken in the crowd who had shouted at Red, the purple eyed Irken pouting with deranged eyes. Gaz and Dib exchanged looks with Tak and the other invaders, the looks on their faces clearly asking if things like this happened all the time on Irk. The dark purple eyed, female Irken let one eye lower than the other, a finger pointed directly over at Zim to answer the unasked question.

That was the only answer they needed.

"I love you too, random Irken! I'm my own favorite Tallest, too!"

"Shut up, Red. Today we're here today to present medals and new ranks to these superior invaders right behind us!"

"Of course, they're not as superior as us."

"Well- Duh."

Red and Purple spoke to one another as the crowd clapped their hands and screamed away at the top of their lungs. Skoodge grinned upwards at Tenn, both a bit to close to one another to be at a friend status though no one said anything. El was nudged by Grapa, Koot whispering something which made all the invaders giggle to themselves about whatever he had whispered. The whispering and jokes stopped as soon as Red and Purple hovered over to them, the invaders standing at attention while saluting.

Purple placed a medal around their necks while Red would shake hands with them after they received their medals. Tenn tried her hardest to contain her glare as Red shook her hand, trying to forget that it was their faults that she had been stuck on planet Meekrob for so long because they simply left her to die. Both Tallests passed each other annoyed looks when they came upon Skoodge, who was very short, really short… Super short. In annoyance both had to bend their backs all the way downwards to place the medal around his neck and shake hands with him.

"Invader Tenn, you have been awarded your medal for taking over Meekrob and fixing all of the malfunctioning SIR Units. You have proven to your Tallests that you have the patience and skill of a future Elite member."

Her mouth hung open but she quickly closed it a second later- Did Tallest Red just say Elite member?

"Invaders Skoodge, Koot, El, and Grapa- You four have been given your medals for defending your Tallests in their time of need. You have shown us that we can depend on you whenever a crisis may arise and so we thank you."

Zim raised one eye higher than the other, noticing that there were still nine medals left; were there more invaders to give medals too? Mimi and Gir quickly noticed the Tallests gazing at them, Mimi standing at attention while Gir let his tongue hang out of his mouth. Dib and Tak stood at attention along with Mimi, both not sure why they were being gazed at.

Red hovered towards Dib and Tak, placing one medal over Dib's antennas to let it lay around his neck. Tak bent her head downwards as her Tallest slipped the medal over her head, smiling gently at her Tallest when he had fully placed the medal on her.

"Dib and Tak, you two have been awarded those medals because you also had helped defend your Tallests in our time of need. Dib and Tak, you two are now officially Elite members; you both will be working in the scientific field for combat equipment and chemicals. We cannot thank you enough; you have made your Tallests proud."

It was only Purple, Zim, and Dib that noticed that Red was mainly speaking to Tak the entire time, never breaking eye contact with her. Her dark purple eyes almost glistened in hope as a smile filled her features, for the fist time in a while feeling useful. Red then placed a medal around Mimi's neck, who was still standing at attention, while Purple placed a medal around Gir's neck. Gir, being the manic he was, began giggling like crazy and pointing down at the medal with a large grin.

"For the first time in Irken history we would like to present medals to two SIR units- Unit Mimi and Unit Gir-"

"That's me! I'm Gir, me! That's me! Me!"

"Yes… Yes it is. We have presented SIR Units medals for the first time because if it had not been SIR Units watching over these Irkens then they would not be here today receiving these medals. These units have done much more than serve, they have also protected with their lives and gone above and beyond for their masters. For that we thank you."

There were five medals left, Gaz quickly noticed, Tallest Red held up two of the medals for the entire Irken crowd could see them as Tallest Purple held one single medal within his grasp, knuckles a pale green from the grip. Some '_ohh_'d and some '_aww_'d but no one actually said a word, respecting their Tallests that were giving out awards.

It didn't happen that much when Red and Purple would give out awards to those who actually deserved it out of the goodness of their hearts.

"The medals I'm holding up are presented to Blue and Unit AIR, both who were also a big part of protecting us. If it had not been Blue then these invaders right behind me would have never come and saved us- We would have probably died without her. This medal is given to Unit AIR for saving my life; he was the most advanced unit I had ever laid my eyes on. That unit will be the future of our Irken technology; we will advance one step above every other planet once again. We can thank Air's creator, Blue, for such an advancement in our future technology."

Tak stood silent and still through Red's words, though noticed the grim expression on his features and lips dropping downwards. He seemed rather upset over this Irken named Blue, maybe they had been together once before long ago? By the way her Tallest acted as he solemnly spoke the words and placed the medals onto a small, metallic surface that looked like it belonged to a table floating in mid-air it seemed that she was correct.

Her poor Tallest, if only he knew how much everyone cared and loved him maybe then he wouldn't be in such misery. A pair of red eyes mindlessly gazed into the pair of park purple eyes, smiling softly to himself- Wherever Blue was hopefully she was safe and knew that her daughter was just as beautiful as her.

"This medal I'm holding is… Should be… Presented to an Irken by the name of Gold, though she could not attend this ceremony. This medal is presented to her for the same reason Blue had been presented her medal. It was because of her that our lives had been saved; she had not only been the one who had planned out the entire strategy to save us but also had fought against… _**Brown**_'s minions to save all of us."

The crowd gave of whispers and curse words at hearing the name, it was known all around Irk by now about what Brown and Slacks had done. The two were currently being hunted after to have their Paks removed; they were not only banished from Irk but had also been sentence to execution by the Tallests themselves. Some gasped when the name 'Gold' left his lips, most remembering the forgotten Tallest from long ago. Many had thought she had, well… Died.

"So… This medal is presented to her, wherever she is. May not only Gold be in peace but also Blue and Air for they are out there right now- Watching over us with guarding eyes."

As Purple placed the medal right next to the other two medals Zim caught the words 'please come home' being muttered under his lips. The last two medals were grabbed by each Tallest, Red and Purple hovered over towards Gaz and Zim, the couple passing each other confused expressions by the two Tallests before them. The female Irken's antennas twitched as Red slipped the medal around her neck, followed by Purple slipping the last medal he had around Zim's neck.

"Gaz, I give the last medal I hold to you. I have given you my last medal because you deserve it as much as everyone else, if not more. It was you who had taken Brown down with your weapon; you are the one who had stopped him. You had also fought by Gold's side to save not only us, your Tallests, but Irk. This medal has been presented to you because you saved all of us. For that both Tallest Purple and I grant you your new position as advisor for the Tallests."

She bowed in head downwards in respect, Red nodding his head back at her as a smirk crossed both of their green features. Red had a smooth way of talking, Gaz noticed, he had found a way to grant her the medal without telling all the citizens of Irk that she had once been a human. How nice. Next was Purple to speak, the Tallest stifling a laugh as he opened his mouth to begin speaking…

"Zim, you have been given the last medal that I hold. You were presented this medal because… Well; what can I say, because you're Zim. You have proven the most loyalty to your Tallests and have shown to our eyes that you would do anything for Irk. Even though you had been banished from Irk and had been even mocked by us you still saved our lives. No invader, let alone Irken, has shown such loyalty to any Tallest before. It makes me glad to be Tallest to such an Irken like you.

If you had not come along to the Malian meeting and also stopped Brown he would have not only killed us but would have also taken over Irk. You took a stand for your home planet, your people, and even your Tallests, for that I thank you. We all thank you for taking a stand. Because of what you have done your banishment will be abolished, the damages that you had done on Impending Doom I will be lifted and you will be accepted on Irk once more."

Tallest Purple pulled his gaze away from Zim, taking a stand by his right side while Red took a stand by Gaz's left side. Zim glanced sideways downwards at Gaz, the female Irken tilting her head upwards for her amber eyes could gaze into the pair of reddish and pinkish eyes. A smile formed on his green features, a mysterious look glinting within his eyes- Was that true happiness that she was finally seeing in his eyes?

"Irk, for the first time in history we have three Irkens the same exact size. Let your Tallests introduce you to your new Tallest- Tallest Zim and his advisor Gaz!"

The crowd erupted in roars of cheers and cries, random words leaving their lips as they screamed away till their lungs hurt. A sigh of relief escaped the newest Tallest's lips at the sight of cheering, never realizing that his two-fingered hand had captured his lover's hand within his grasp. Large, amber eyes once more gazed upwards at her Tallest's face as her Tallest looked downwards at his advisor's green face in admiration, both staying silent as the cheers raged on.

It was time to say goodbye to the way it had been before.

And it was time to say hello to a new day.

…

_**(Three hours later, still on Conventia where the ceremony had been held)**_

…

Green finger-tips dangled on the medals that were resting on the floating surface, the pair of golden eyes simply gazing downwards at the items in utter shock. She had been there to hear the entire speech the Tallests had given, she had even listened to the parts where they had argued and joked with one another like a family. She didn't want to make an appearance until she saw that everyone had left and now she was alone, gazing downwards at the medals with mixed emotions.

"I was wondering when you would come out from hiding, Gold."

A sickness filled her squeedily spooch as she hesitated before swiftly spinning herself around to latch her eyes onto the pair of purple eyes. Tallest Purple was traveling up the stairs that lead onstage, never removing his gaze from her eyes as he was stuffing his face with a bag of donuts. All she could do was stare, removing her fingers from the medals like they had suddenly burned the tips of her fingers with a simple touch.

"I… It's a pleasure to see you, Purple, I thought you left with Tallest Red though."

"I did… I only got a snack though and came straight back here."

"You and your snacks, by the past Tallests… Why?"

"Because I knew that you were going to still be here."

An emerald blush crossed her cheeks at his words, taking a step backwards when he had taken a step upwards towards her. His pace had suddenly stopped, frowning deeply at the fact she had moved backwards, he wasn't going to advance towards her if she didn't want him to. He would stay in the spot he was currently in if that meant she would just stay. That's all he wanted, he just wanted her to stay.

_Why couldn't she just stay_?

"…Why can't you just stay?"

Finally asking the question that had been burning in his mind for years his purple eyes sadly gazed into her golden orbs. Those golden eyes that haunted him so much, every time he was on the bridge of the Massive or even eating he would imagine those eyes just staring at him, they mocked him. He could feel himself shifting farther and farther into his own misery as she shook her head at him, antennas bent backwards.

"Please, you have to understand…"

"Tell me."

"Why can't you…"

"Just tell me why!"

"Look at everything around us, Purple! Zim is now Tallest with Red and you, Gaz is his advisor, Dib and Tak are now working for the science field, and the forgotten invaders now belong with the colony again... Can't you see? Gold just doesn't fit in with our home planet anymore! There isn't a position for me anymore, I'm passed my prime, and I don't belong with the colony anymore- No matter how amazing Gold is."

"You do belong!"

"Where can you place me, huh? Look at the old positions I used to be… I had been an advisor in my lifetime, but I am not needed for that. Gaz fills in that position now, Gold isn't need for that, no matter how fantastic I was at that position. Combat was another field but I can't do much in that field except piloting, which isn't needed. The medical field does not need Gold for I am not advanced on the new technology and new medicines that has come out…

I can offer taking a role of the Tallest but I think three is enough for Irk."

She lightly joked, though antennas twitching at the look of sorrow on her Tallest's features.

"We can teach you about the new equipment."

A gentle laugh escaped her lips, simply shaking her head at his words. His antennas dropped backwards in annoyance, he knew that laugh that he had come to love, it was the ah-so familiar laugh she gave off. It was the type of laugh she gave off when someone wasn't understanding her point-of-view or not fully listening.

Sometimes he just wanted to tie her up and give her to the Glekashore race…

"Don't give me that laugh! Unlike everyone else I know that laugh! You just think you're better than Irk is all! I bend my back and antennas over for you so much that they should have snapped by now but you still deny me! I can get you the finest servants to serve you but…!"

His bitter rant ended a split second later as her hand went upwards to his cheek. Instead of the smack he had expected she had gently cupped his cheek within her grasp, a smile as rich as sugary snacks on her lovely, green features.

"I'm sorry, my Tallest."

"Please, we have a chamber for you; you can't leave us in the state you're in…"

Purple told her, almost pleading her to stay now.

"Gold has a mission to do… I belong some where else now."

"That little Resisty group isn't made up of anything but stupid and useless morons! You'll be hunted if you go back with them, you will be against your own people! How can you look at your own reflection knowing that you're betraying your own empire?"

A cold look crossed her face, smile quickly fading as she glared daggers right back at him, though never removing her hand form his cheek.

"Those _morons_ are the ones who actually helped to save your life and Irk, don't you ever forget that. My place in the Resisty has nothing to do with wanting to take the Irken Empire down, remember that too or Gold shall choke you."

"Oh, yeah? Then what are you doing in the Resisty if not helping them bring down Irk? You baking them cookies or something? 'Cuz you never baked me any cookies if you are, so what is it? Huh, huh, huh?"

"You have no idea how dangerous the Resisty has become these past few years, many more members have joined now. It took awhile but I found a way for them to place their trust in me, I am one of the leaders of the Resisty. Gold's job is just to be a leader, watch out to make sure no one gets hurt and that everything follows though. They will give me the blueprints of the plan before they attack Irk; do you know what Gold does with that plan?"

"Duh. You use it against the Massive."

"Wrong. I read it- Over, and over, and over again until I can say the plan out loud and explain how many hours, minutes, or seconds it will take to fully do the plan. I throw in random problems like guards finding out or something like that; Gold learns everything about the plan. Then after that I do one simple thing."

"Eat a snack or throw someone out of an airlock?"

"What? No! Gold destroys the plan in every way possible! If the plan involves guns later on someone will find out that all the ammo is gone or the weapons are broken! If the plan involves spray paint then I use up all the spray paint before they can get their disgusting fingers on it!

Don't you realize? I'm not a betrayer to Irk, I'm protecting everyone and making sure the empire _doesn't_ fall by making sure the Resisty's plans fail. Gold would do anything for her Tallests, anything to keep everyone protected, even if that involves being on the side against you."

The words left the tip of her tongue bitterly, golden eyes glaring upwards into the pair of purple eyes. The Tallest crossed his arms over his chest like a smeet would, raising an eye at her glare. How dare she stand before him, covered in bruises and scars from the battle long ago, and still make him feel like a little smeet.

He hated how she was doing her best for Irk but was still denying him! Who did she think she was, Zim? Maybe if he banished her to Foodcourtia then maybe she would come back like Zim had done… To this day Purple was still amusingly annoyed by that incident.

Seriously, who quits banishment?

"He gets it from you."

At the confused expression on her face the Tallest huffed while throwing his arms up in the air in exasperation.

"Zim, he gets his stubbornness from you. Though he's loyal to Irk he has to do things his way and never listens to anyone else. It's just… Ugh. You… Better be safe, alright? Don't let the Resisty do anything stupid to you. They're stupid, you know, kinda short too."

He sighed in defeat, noticing that she hadn't removed her hand from his cheek yet, much to his utter amusement and happiness. A sly smile crossed her lips, a familiar mischief glinting within her eyes.

"From me? Coming from the Irken who never listens to anyone? Fine, if he gets stubbornness from Gold then he gets his stupidity from you."

"Yeah? Well; he has your dumb way of talking in third person!"

"Oh? Well then he gets his moronic expressions on his face from you!"

"He got his greediness from you!"

"Coming from the one who's eating an entire bag of donuts before me?"

"Well… Umm… He got that stupid antenna twitching habit from you!"

"He got his bad jokes from you!"

Purple gave off a gasp, putting a hand against his robes in mock surprise.

"That hurt."

"Uh-huh, yeah."

"No really, it did. I might have to throw you out of an airlock for that one."

"You never change."

The two gave off a laugh though it was quiet and forced. Gold let her fingers dangle off his cheek as they fell right back onto the medals, tapping against them. Purple ignored the sickness rising in his squeedily spooch at her comment. He knew that her position in the Resisty was to protect Irk, but yet… Yet he kept wondering to himself- If she had loved the old him and he hadn't changed then why was she still leaving him all alone? The Resisty is weak; they weren't a threat to the Irken Empire!

He couldn't ignore the pride and love swelling inside himself though that she was protecting Irk with all that she had, even if she couldn't stay.

"I really need to head off now; I've been here to long. Don't want anyone blowing up Air or something like that, right? If we stay here Gold might get hungry enough to take some of your donuts and personally I don't feel like having my hand bit off today by you, my Tallest."

Another forced laugh between them.

"Yes… I supposed it is time for you to leave."

He spoke reluctantly, though nodding his head in agreement. Before Gold could ever realize what was happening the thread of the medal was placed around her neck. In a swift motion arms held her in an embrace, slightly lifting her off the ground. Her arms latched around his neck as she was placed back onto the floor, though eye contact and embrace never breaking.

"You could just stay as my lady; you could just stay with Zim and me. You'll be treated like a queen if you just come back, don't worry about the Resisty!"

"Purple, they're much more deadly and dangerous than you could ever know. Irk needs me, but not on the planet or on the Massive, they need me to stop the Resisty. We'll see each other again."

"On opposite sides."

"Better than never."

This was one of those moments that they could have kissed, where maybe a single kiss would change her stubborn mind and make her stay. A type of kiss that would make her stay as his lady and never leave again, to just let the Resisty do as they please. Maybe she would forget her silly mission. They could have just held one another till the universe stopped around them. It could have been just like a fairy tale, both of them staying together and going back to the Massive to live happily ever after. It could have happened like that.

But it didn't happen like that.

Instead, the two unlatched arms and took a step back from one another. Purple reached forward and placed the other two medals within her grasp, coughing rather awkwardly.

"I… I want to but I know that we wouldn't…"

"Leave each other. Yes, I understand, my Tallest."

"Yes… I need you to do me a favor… Take those medals to Blue and Air, they belong to them. You should probably leave now; I won't be able to hold myself back from getting you if you don't go now, donuts can't keep me occupied for long."

"Yes they can."

"Shut up."

"Of course, my Tallest, Gold shall inform them of the new Tallest and how the ceremony went. I… Goodbye, Purple, we'll see each other soon."

And with that she began walking away.

He watched her till she was right by the front entrance, turning around to give him an understanding, sad nod and slip out of the doors and out of his life once again. All the Tallest did was stand in silence as she left him to his bitter, lonely thoughts. How could she do that to him? How could she just enter his life again, make him realize that he was still madly in love with her, and then for her to leave him again? Yes, what she was doing for Irk was one of the most loyal and beautiful things he had ever heard, but…

But didn't she realize that he was practically wrapped around her finger?

"_Goodbye, my love_…"

Whispering that under his breath the purple-eyed Tallest began leaving the stage, her touch still lingering on his skin. He would see her later; maybe not on the best terms, but knowing he was going to see her was enough. For now he needed to go back to the Massive where Zim and everyone else was.

He couldn't keep himself stuck on his thoughts of keeping her on the Massive, it was time to say goodbye.

And it was time to say hello to the next time he saw her.

…

_**(On the Massive inside food court)  
…**_

"Hello, Tallest Red, I hope the ceremony went well for you. My full apologizes that I could not make it to such an event in person, I had to take care of a certain issue."

As soon as Red had heard that familiar voice he had spun around rather quickly with his hover belt, slurping on a soda. All the way in the back of one of the booths a familiar unit sat there, his blue with a shimmer of glinting gold eyes just staring back at the Tallest. In a matter of seconds the Tallest had floated over to the booth with a grin, taking a seat in front of the unit. The Tallest pulled his lips away from the drink, smirking as he rose one eye above the other.

"So, what's an advance unit like yourself doing in a place like this, Air?"

The pick-up line didn't go unnoticed by Air, who simply smirked at his attempt at humor.

"Your joke has not gone unnoticed, my Tallest, it's no wonder why you capture all of the ladies' hearts and make them swoon. Or what I read from another SIR Unit's file that is. I was actually waiting for you, my Tallest; I have something for you that I believe you'll greatly enjoy."

"You already saved my life; I don't think you can give me something I'll enjoy more than that. Well I like soda, but that's a different story. Nothing is better than soda."

"I believe I can show you something that you may enjoy more."

A buzzing sound went though the air, Red realizing that Air was printing something out of his system, the unit pulling the piece of paper out of his mouth. When the paper reached the Tallest's grasp it was still rather warm from it just being printed. He glanced over the paper as Air stood up from his spot in the booth; the unit glancing downwards at the Irken's confused expression.

"I apologize once again, my Tallest, but I was only here to deliver you that letter. If I do not leave soon I feel that I will get too attached to the Massive and I really must go."

"Go, but… Will you come back and visit? It would be an honor to check out your system and make copies of such an advanced AIR Units like yourself."

The unit actually gave a bow of his head with a smile on his metallic features.

"Of course, my Tallest, I shall visit as soon as I can. For now I must depart, have a wonderful evening and may Irk live in peace."

And with that Air was gone.

Red watched him walk away till he was simply a silver dot leaving the food court, eyes narrowing downwards to the paper within his grasp. Turning it over he automatically realized two things- One was that the letters were in a dark blue color. And two was the fact that the handwriting looked very familiar, like it was the type of hand writing that you find on perfectly done paperwork. There was only one Irken he knew that could write like that. His eyes began scanning over the page, reading each word in his mind slowly, all the while taking every single word to the heart.

'_Dear Tallest Red,_

_It has been ages sense we have contacted one another. How are you doing, my Tallest? Is the Massive still running perfectly as it had when I had been aboard it? How is Purple and Zim doing? …How is Tak doing right now?_

_I miss you more than I desperately should and I wish to see you again, I want to see everyone again. I wish to touch Irk's surface once more and watch as invaders are chosen which planet they are assigned too. To touch the walls of the Massive and see both Purple and you joke with each other again is what I desire to see once more. Knowing the Brown is finally defeated and that I can step foot onto Irk again should place hope into my mind that I can belong with Irk once more._

_My squeedily spooch tells me another story though._

_I know you've been searching for me, I have heard other alien races talking about how Tallest Red is sending Irkens every where to find his mate even after years of her being missing. That her being me._

_I want to return to Irk, but you just wouldn't understand what my problem is though paper. My issue needs to be talked about face to face or maybe if my plan is following through correctly then maybe you can ask Tallest Purple about why Gold cannot stay on Irk with all of you. Her reason is the same as mine and Tallest Purple should already know her reason- That is, if my calculations are correct and the plan follows through correctly. You know how my plans are though; they always work out in the end._

_I just wanted to send you a small letter is all. I really must cut this letter short though, I have a ship to help fix and hundreds of other problems. The job of an Irken never ends, huh? All in all- I miss the Massive, I miss all of our people, I miss Tallest Purple, sorry I missed the ceremony in person but I saw it on one of my monitor screens, if you want to write back a letter just give it to Air when he visits again and… And I miss Tak and you the most, my favorite Tallest, I love you more than Irk itself… Even more than the entire galaxy._

_Maybe one day we shall see each other face to face once again._

_With All Love From,_

_~Ex-Advisor Blue~_'

The letter was so simple, so short, it didn't explain anything at all, it didn't tell the Tallest where she was, how she was doing, what she was really doing- Yet it was something that brought a smile to his face and was enough to fill the void.

The letter brought everything back to him… Her sweet laugh, her curves… Hey, he wasn't shallow! Okay well, maybe a little bit, but the way she would calculate everything before it even happened had been one of his favorite traits about her. Her calculations were never wrong, even if the situation didn't go as planned the ending would end with her prediction she had made at the beginning.

For years Red had been jealous and annoyed of that trait, but now he had fallen in with it. She was sweeter than any sugar he had ever tasted- Physically, emotionally, and mentally. She was intelligent, way above average thinking of most Irkens, she was amazing…

Blue was the first female Irken to make Red realize that there was a woman who was too good for him and was worth more than Irk itself.

Everyone had been surprised when the two of them had gotten together… Red had, and still was, known to be a ladies' man, all Irkens swooned over him. Blue had been known as the lovely, intelligent though rather quiet genius, the two in everyone else's eyes didn't seem to match.

'_Oh Blue, if only they knew how much you mean to me and how we even had a smeet together…_'

"Hey, you two over there with the really big heads!"

The Tallest snapped at two Irkens who had been walking away right after his thought had passed through his mind, pointing a finger at them. Both stopped and saluted the Tallest, holding their trays of food in their free hand. Tallest tapped a finger against his chin, elbow propped up on the table surface with his chin resting on his other two-fingered hand.

"Green eyes, go get me a pen."

"Yes sir!"

"And you, with the curly antennas, go get me paper."

"Of course, my Tallest!"

The two saluted again and walked off, leaving Red alone to gaze downwards at the letter resting on the table surface. Over and over again he read the paper, examined it, learned the letter word by word, he could probably even write out the letter in the exact same perfect writing- And yet he was content just sitting there and reading the letter.

The two Irkens came back and placed the pen and paper on the table, heading off to leave their Tallest alone to his own thoughts, After staring at the blank paper before himself the Tallest finally seated himself perfectly upwards, picking up the pen to begin writing, the first thing being written was…

'**To Ex-Advisor Blue, My One & Only…**'

It was time to say goodbye to only having thoughts of Blue.

And it was time to say hello to her once again, face to face.

…

_**(Still at the food court in the Massive)**_

…

"I haven't seen him smile like that in years."

Tak remarked to Dib, who was seated directly by her side at one of the random tables in the food court, both just gazing onwards at Red. The Tallest seemed lost in his thoughts as he was writing something down along the paper, never looking up from his task once. They had the perfect view at seeing what their Tallest was doing. Which most of the other Irkens in the food court were doing the same thing as them, spying on the Tallest.

Yeah, like that wasn't creepy at all.

Dib and Tak left right after the ceremony with Zim, Gaz, and Tallest Red. Tallest Purple did not come along with them; he had told them that he wanted to stay at Conventia for something. They had left him alone, though Zim did it rather reluctantly, heading back to Irk to join in on the celebration all of the Irkens were holding. After a few hours of enjoying the party Dib and Tak had left to enjoy some alone time, they were just going to go back to their chamber to just talk- But then they had caught the sight of Tallest Red and, well…

Now they were here in the food court, stalking.

"Yeah… He looks like he's concentrating on what he's working on…"

The nerdy Irken passed a side-ways glance at Tak, pulling at his lab coat rather nervously.

"You know… You have the same look he does when you're both thinking really hard…"

"Great minds think alike and I guess great minds also hold the same expressions, too."

She lightly joked, pushing Dib's comment away with her own comment as she kept gazing at her Tallest, smirking. The brown-eyed Irken gave off a sigh, rubbing his three-fingered hand across his face- If only she knew how much the two really had in common. Silly little things they had in common like, oh, genetics and all that fun stuff.

"…Would it sound stupid if I said that I'm glad Zim is a Tallest now?"

Only silence went on between them.

Dib actually turned his neck all the way to stare over at Tak in shock, mouth now in a gap as he stared directly into her dark purple eyes. He quickly closed his mouth though when he realized it was open, no, it wasn't stupid. It was just… Strange to hear from her sense she had once tried to take Zim's mission and hated every little detail about him for absolute years. It wasn't a bad strange though, it was… Nice.

"No, I think it's kinda nice actually… Why do you say that though?"

"It's just… Everything seems nicer is all, everything worked out in the end with him becoming the third Tallest. I wanted to take his mission and everything… It just doesn't seem worth it though. Look at where we all are now- All three of our Tallests seem alright, Gaz is the advisor, you and I will be working together, Mimi and Gir seem to be fine, and Irk is safe. Everything just seems… Nice now."

"Yeah. You know, Zim, in is own weird way, makes everything nice."

"I'm surprised he made you in charge of the scientific field and that he's not making us into slaves or something."

"Gaz probably scared him into it or something."

"Pfft- Probably. She can scare anyone, including the Tallests. Only person that was never scared of her was my dad, he thought she was the funny child."

His laughter ended as pain crossed his face, adjusting the prescription goggles on his face that was given to him as a gift from Zim. The new Tallest had said glasses looked _stoopid_ and Irk was too good for such an ugly look. Tak noticed the look and frowned deeply, capturing Dib's green hand into her own green hand, nodding her head at him.

"Many smeets had been created in tubs and don't really have parents, but I do understand what love feels like for a parental figure. If Irk lost the Tallests I would especially be upset, I count Tallest Red more like my father and Tallest Purple an uncle of some sort. The thought hurts to lose then, let alone actually losing them like you did with your father. He's in a better place though, I know he is."

"Thanks Tak, really, it's just… He was so much more than just my father. He was the greatest scientist known to man-kind; he had saved the Earth countless times. He died in a fire, Tak, the most intelligent man I knew died in a _fire_. A house fire that was started by Commander Brown, no doubt. There's irony in all of this and his death, really."

"Irony?"

"Yeah. I mean, think about it. For years he told me that aliens weren't real and that I need to do some _real science_, and yet he was killed in a house fire that was started by Commander Brown. His own son is dating an alien when he didn't even believe aliens existed! Man, he was crazier than me...

And I still remember the day when Gaz introduced Zim to my father as her best friend! He didn't care about Zim's green skin, he had only nodded, patted Gaz on the head and told her- "Ah, it's nice to know that at least you're not crazy like your brother and searching for aliens in your free time." He drove me nuts!"

The two shared a happy laugh about that day, Tak and Dib had been on the couch having a conversation about the Irken Race when Gaz and Zim had come inside the house. Everything else fell into pieces from there, to this day it was still hilarious to think about the expression Dib had as his father had said that right before two aliens.

"Tak… In the ship when I had said… Well… Uhh…"

"When you said you loved me?"

"Yeah… I wasn't kidding, I was- Am, serious. You're just… So amazing, how intelligent you are and how much you've helped me. You even helped save Earth, almost destroyed it once, but that was the past. I know we've been together for years but I… Uhh…"

"Want this to be more?"

"Yeah, yes… If you know what I'm saying then why can't you just already say yes?"

"Because I want to hear you say it."

"But- Ugh! You're perfect, alright? A girl like you shouldn't even be wasting time on me, but you are… You were the only person who ever treated me like a human being; you gave me a chance just like how I gave you a chance. The years we've spent together have been the best years of my life, you're more than just my girlfriend, and you're my other half. Tak, you're just… I…"

"Dib, will you be my life-mate?"

She said it so quickly and smoothly that the once Earthling let his mouth fall open, the true-blooded Irken passed him a non-existing raised eyebrow.

"I'm trying to be romantic here and you just spill it out!"

"There's no point in making a big deal out of this, if we become nothing will change accept the fact that we'll be together for life. Or in Irken terms we'll be life-mates. You can't make this some huge romantic thing when nothing is changing."

Before he could bitterly comment back a gentle kiss was placed on his lips, Dib kissing her back but a few seconds later they broke apart.

"Besides, you're half of me and I'm half of you, I'll always know what you're saying without even saying it. I love you too by the way, even though you were too wimpy to ask me to be your mate and I had too."

"Hey! I was going to, it's just-"

"Am I interrupting something?"

Both Dib and Tak sharply turned their heads around to look over their shoulders, a pair of red eyes gazing at them in amusement. They had been so caught up in their conversation that they had stopped stalking their Tallest and didn't even notice that he had left the table. Tak and Dib both raised their hands to salute but Tallest Red grabbed each of their hands before they could, smiling gently as his softly said to them-

"Let me be the first to congratulate you two on becoming life-mates."

It was time to say goodbye to not being accepted in society

And it was time to say hello to finally belonging into a new world.

…

(_**On Earth in a laboratory**_)

…

"_Thanks Tak, really, it's just… He was so much more than just my father. He was the greatest scientist known to man-kind; he had saved the Earth countless times. He died in a fire, Tak, the most intelligent man I knew died in a fire. A house fire that was started by Commander Brown, no doubt. There's irony in all of this and his death, really."_

The Earthling listened to the words being said by some alien creature as darkness surrounded the pale man, his elbows propped up on the counter. Behind his goggles he gazed on at the laptop screen before him, seeing the sight of two aliens sitting at a table. One alien had dark purple eyes, this one female, and the one alien had brown eyes behind a pair of goggles, that alien male. The male alien almost looked liked he was drowning in his own sorrow, that poor alien.

"My poor, insane son…"

Could he still really say that about his own son when he had been right all along about aliens and other species living within the galaxy?

Of course.

No one else knew that Professor Membrane was alive but, well; Professor Membrane. They had found the body of his clone that had burned in the house, not him. The real Professor Membrane had gone on a secret mission for the FBI about finding a way to remove all the Platypuses from Earth's surface- That was a story later though. When he had come back home he had seen news reporters speaking about his death, his house burnt down, and children gone. Good thing he had placed a tracking device on them and had found out…

Well, this- Everything. He knew what his kids had been through and was amazed beyond his mind.

"_And I still remember the day when Gaz introduced Zim to my father as her best friend! He didn't care about Zim's green skin, he had only nodded, patted Gaz on the head and told her- "Ah, it's nice to know that at least you're not crazy like your brother and searching for aliens in your free time." He drove me nuts!_"

Behind his the piece of his white coat the professor gave a chuckle, ah, how silly things turned out sometimes. He had been wrong, his son had been right, aliens were real. A frown formed on his mouth as he thought to himself- He son was already gone from Earth and so was Gaz, they both had turned themselves into that alien species called 'Irkens' and were already forming live son that planet.

Lives that they deserved unlike the ones they had on Irk.

What was he supposed to do now that his children were gone? How could he gone on? What did he have now that could help him keep going on? Sure, he could tell the media the real story about how he was alive and still be the best scientist known to man-kind, but for what? His children were gone, he had no family, he really had no one.

Then he saw something he rarely did even when Dib had been on Earth- He smiled a true, genuine smile that never really had been on his face.

Professor Membrane immediately began writing calculations on his paper about the information he knew at that moment- Irk was only six months away if they took some ship called a 'Voot Cruiser', they were on some ship called the 'Massive', so in order to made a device that could contact Irk it could at least take a few months if he could get all the information he needed. Zim's base was blown up and Dib's room had burned down, so he needed too-

"_Let me be the first to congratulate you two on becoming life-mates."_

His thoughts automatically stopped when he heard the words, lifting up his head to gaze at the laptop screen before him. A very tall, really tall, Irken was holding onto Dib's and Tak's hands, laughing and smiling away. Professor Membrane let the pen slipped out of his hand to just stare at the screen, leaning back in the chair. Then, out loud to himself and the darkness around him, he said-

"One day I'll congratulate you too, and even Gaz. I'll speak to you once again my poor, not-totally-insane son."

It was time to say goodbye to his old scientific thoughts.

And it was time to say hello to the new forms of science like aliens.

…

_**(On Irk)**_

…

"_**MONIES**_! Monies, monies, _**MONIES**_!"

Bob, who had once been a service droid, was swimming in his piles and piles of money, laughing away in glee. Skoodge and Tenn were having a conversation on the counter, leaning a bit too closely to one another with their hands almost touching. Koot, El, and Grapa were all laughing about something, making faces as they kept acting out people they knew on Irk.

The invaders all wore medals on their necks and a new symbol on their new uniforms; they were now in the Elite- Including short, little Skoodge.

It was time to say goodbye to the cold, old ways Irk had been.

And it was time to say hello to a new Tallest with new ideas.

…

(_**On the Massive, many hours later**_)

…

"Does this sight make you happy, Gazling?"

"Nothing makes me happy."

She comment as a pair of green arms wrapped around her green body, her amber eyes and Zim's own reddish and pinkish eyes gazing out of the large window. Comets flew passed the Massive as stars blared brightly, many different planets floated within the galaxy. There was so many colors before their eyes, it was like a dream and someone had painted it out along black pages. She would never be used to this sight no matter how many times she saw it. With Zim's arms around the lower half of her body with her head resting against his robes it seemed nice.

Like it was meant to be.

"But you must be happy, Gazling, or Zim won't be happy!"

She turned her head upwards for her pair of amber eyes could gaze into his own eyes, Zim's head tilted downwards with an evil grin pastured on his features. She pulled out of his arms to turn her body into his grasp, making it easier for them to stare at one another. The new Tallest tilted his head backwards slightly, now trying to look innocent.

"I've done so much for you though, my love-pig. You must be happy. Zim saved Earth, I made sure your brother did not become some slave droid, and I made you an advisor. Why must you always taunt Zim with your non-happiness? Must Zim find a way to change your mind?"

"There's nothing in the world that can make me happy."

"Oh, Zim knows what will make you smile, this trick makes all Earthling females swoon and giggle…"

She rolled her eyes as her Tallest took a step from her, reaching into his robes to pull something out of them. Before she could see what was in his two-fingered grasp the true-blooded Irken grunted as he got down on one knee, which was very hard to do in Tallest robes mind you, as his eyes gazed upwards into her own eyes. Her green features fell slightly, knowing the position that he was in but quickly confused… No, he wasn't really…

This was a human tradition…

He wasn't… Was he?

"This… Err… Zim isn't sure how to do this, but…"

"You… But…"

"Zim saw this on some Earthling show once, how some Earth-monkey showed his love to some other Earthling-female. Gir was watching it but then I joined along and then I noticed something- All of those disgusting, Earthling males did the same thing. It seemed to be tradition for you Earthlings. Though Earth was a disgusting and most amusing planet Zim still respects your Earthling traditions- You had once been an Earthling and though you aren't some filthy dirt-loving species anymore you still have the traditions in mind of an Earthling.

When Zim first came to Earth I only thought of it as nothing, something to take over. Your brother was only a problem and every human hated me, Zim was a nothing- You and I had only said a few words to each other, but we weren't friends. Zim tried to destroy your brother and take over Earth and even though you knew I was an alien you treated Zim the same- You treated me a little bit better than all the other disgusting creatures did.

A few years later I had been contacted by my Tallests and was told the truth about my mission, so now Zim had no one. No one on Earth wanted Zim and neither did his own species, or so Zim thought. Then there was you, Gazling, you did not give up on Zim. After that day you were the only one to notice my sadness and constantly bothered me, you never left me alone, you would even stay over some nights to make sure I had someone.

Later on we became more than friends, we had become best friends- You were my family. You stood by my side from the moment Zim had stepped onto the filthy planet of Earth for the first time until Zim took his last step off Earth with a new admiration for that planet. You made me love that planet, you gave me hope, and you were there… You gave Zim love and made him love you back, Gaz."

"That box, your words… This is so cheesy."

"What? Zim did not get cheese! Did you want cheese though?"

"What? No, Zim, I… Sometimes you hurt my head, you know that."

"And sometimes you hurt my squishy brain, Gazling."

Before she could comment back the box was opened, reviling to her eyes a silver band with three gems placed into the perfect, non-tainted silver band. The gem in the middle seemed to be a deep green, like an emerald that matched her Irken skin. The gems on the other two sides of the large gem in the middle seemed to have been amethyst, the color her hair had once been. This… This moment couldn't have really been happening… No way.

She scowled herself inside her mind; she was acting like a little girl.

"The gems are from Earth and the silver is from a piece of the Massive. Zim… I just want you to know that no matter if you're a filthy, though beautiful Earthling or an intelligent, lovely Irken Zim shall always love you. Always- Gaz, will you marry me and stay as Zim's one true love-meat?"

"Yes."

The words left her green lips before she could even form a thought, Zim not taking the chance for her to speak as he quickly slipped the ring on her second finger and pulled her into an embrace. It was so strange for them to act like this but… But it was fine for the moment; they could be their normal selves later, for now it was just them. Their lips connected for a few moments in a passionate kiss until a loud cough was heard, both quickly pulling away to look at the doorway. Tallest Purple stood there with a grin, tilting his head to the side as he softly said-

"Let me be the first to congratulate you two on your new marriage."

It was time to say goodbye to the way things had once been before in their old lives.

And it was time to say hello to their new lives.

This was how everything was supposed to be.

_**.The End.**_

88888888

Thanks for reading, guys! One day I'll continue this but for now it's done, this has been the longest story and chapter I've ever written!

Please, please, PLEASE review, tell me what was liked/disliked, all that jazz!

Have a fantastic day and thanks again!

88888888


End file.
